The Uzumaki Descendant
by Iron Monkey Fist
Summary: AU. In the aftermath of the Kyūbi attack, Sarutobi Hiruzen ponders his greatest dillema yet: the fate of one Uzumaki Naruto. Fortunately - or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it - another Uzumaki still lives. Will be epic in length.
1. Chapter 1: Another Uzumaki Still Lives

**The Uzumaki Descendant**

_Posted: 11-12-11_

_Updated: 21-04-13_

**_Props to Narutoenthusiast for editing this chapter._**

* * *

><p>CH1: Another Uzumaki Still Lives<p>

* * *

><p>(Konohagakure no Sato - Hokage Tower)<p>

The village hidden amongst the leaves was in ruins.

The damage inflicted by the Kyūbi no Yokō stretched for miles; parts of the great wall that once encircled the Hidden Leaf village were destroyed, levelled by the destructive power of the Nine Tailed Fox, a creature capable of causing earthquakes and tsunamis with but a flick of its tails. The wall was not all that had fallen; the damage had spread into the districts of the village, wrecking the Hyūga compound and the Uchiha district along with revamping the plots of land owned by the Nara clan. The village known for its Will of Fire certainly suffered a great deal of damage because of the Kyūbi's sudden attack. Not only had Konoha suffered major economic losses with all the costly damage, but the village had also lost a lot of man power in the attack; many prominent shinobi such as Akimichi Torifu, Uchiha Kagami and many, many others lost their lives during the attack. Perhaps the biggest loss was the Hidden Leaf's Yondaime Hokage, the _Kiiroi Senkō_, Namikaze Minato. With the loss of perhaps the most gifted shinobi Konoha had ever produced, the political climate was in disarray. The Daimyō immediately called for the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, to come out of retirement and assume the mantle of Hokage once again.

And so there he was, the _Kami no Shinobi_, the legendary Professor of Konoha and master of all forms of shinobi combat. Hiruzen Sarutobi was now left to struggle with one dilemma that stood out of many the Kyūbi attack had left him with. At the moment, only he knew what had truly happened. Uzumaki Kushina, Minato's wife, the second jinchūriki of the Kyūbi, had through the meddling of Uchiha Madara, been forced to unleash the Kyūbi during labour. It had all happened so fast and before Hiruzen knew what happened, he had lost twelve ANBU operatives, amongst which two of Konoha's brightest medics, and soon after, his dear wife, Sarutobi Biwako.

Madara's meddling had rushed Minato and Kushina into their untimely deaths as they sacrificed their lives to save Konoha and their newborn son, Naruto. Minato had called forth the Shinigami and sealed the fox's Yin chakra within himself, sealing away its spiritual essence and by proxy its physical body. The Yang chakra was sealed within Naruto as Minato knew without a doubt Konoha would come to face great danger, and would need the fox's power to overcome it. The Shinigami then took Minato's soul as payment for sealing the Kyūbi's Yin chakra; while Kushina died along with her husband, drained from her life force during the entire affair. Not even her unique Uzumaki vitality and longevity were able to save her and thus Uzumaki Naruto became not only the third jinchūriki of the Kyūbi but also an orphan in the same night.

'What to do with you now, Uzumaki Naruto ?' Hiruzen wondered, looking down on the sleeping infant. Life would not be easy for this young one. No, whatever normalcy the child _could_ have had, had it not been for Madara, was now out of the question. From an early age he would have to be protected and taught to defend himself and those around him. 'If only I had the time…' Hiruzen reached into the makeshift cribs of blankets and plush pillows and held up the child. 'My dear Biwako… I could really use your help right now.' As the Sandaime Hokage, his duties were to this village first and foremost. The lives of thousands surely outweighed that of one, even if this particular infant was the spawn of the Fourth Hokage and the descendant of the near extinct Uzumaki clan.

And there it was: the answer to his dilemma was right before him.

'Another Uzumaki still lives.'

It was a risky move, Hiruzen was sure of it, but it was the only alternative he had. The Sarutobi clan could not adopt this one child and yet refuse the dozens of other children left without family, nor could he, in good conscience, make Naruto's status as a jinchūriki public. There would be revolts; demands for a public execution by the civilian populous and demands for Uzumaki Naruto to become a weapon with the sole purpose of destroying Konoha's enemies. 'Surely Minato and Kushina would understand…' Hiruzen reasoned with himself. Even if he made Naruto's parentage public, he had his doubts if that would be enough to hail him as the hero his parents wanted him to be known as. And, surely, _they_ would come for him. Iwa and Kumo would undoubtedly seek to assassinate the young boy, as would other villages. Minato and Kushina had, after all, gained fearsome reputations in their respective years of service, and if word of their offspring reached the other villages… the result could be catastrophic, potentially a cause for even.

Hiruzen realised he could not hide the boy, for no matter how hard he would try, a leak of information would inevitably happen. There always were with secrets of this magnitude. Experience of over thirty years in office and fifty years of shinobi service had taught him that.

'Uzumaki Hattori.' Hiruzen almost shuddered at the thought of Naruto growing up with th**at** relic.

Uzumaki Hattori was one of _very _few, if not the only one, left of the olden days when Konoha had just been founded by the Uchiha and Senju clan. He was old fashioned; brazen and unsociable but at the age of a hundred and seventeen he truly was a relic of the olden days: older than most shinobi villages as he came from a time in which shinobi were often nomadic clans, isolated from the world and servants to the highest bidder... The only village likely to be older than Uzumaki Hattori would have to be Takigakure, although the Hidden Waterfall had an erratic past of achieving power and losing it after a few years of prosperity; they had yet to recover their power after the last war with Konoha, prompted by an attempt on the Shodai's life.

A sharp knock broke Hiruzen's thoughts. "Enter," he called as he adjusted his robes and took a seat behind his desk.

The double doors opened and Jiraiya of the Sannin entered with a half-hearted smile. His clothes were dirty, scathed with mud and ripped in several parts of his trousers. The huge scroll on his back, suspended by rope seemed equally worse for wear. Yet despite his ragged appearance, Jiraiya retained his youthful appearance and exuberant disposition. "Sensei," Jiraiya greeted.

"Jiraiya, I thought I told you to get some rest. You overexerted yourself during the battle." Jiraiya did not waver under his stern gaze much to Hiruzen's chagrin. At thirty-eight years old, Jiraiya was no longer the impulsive youngster that feared his rebukes. He was no longer the foolish genin who used the summoning jutsu on a whim and ended up lost for months. 'How they have grown so quickly,' Hiruzen noted with a sigh as Jiraiya took a seat in front of him and helped himself to the sake, pouring a saucer full for his sensei and drinking from the jug himself.

"What brings you here, Jiraiya?"

The Gama Sennin helped himself to a good swing of the alcoholic beverage before answering. "I want to know your plans for Naruto." Jiraiya met his sensei's eyes and waited patiently for an answer. Years ago, when he was still a youngster, Jiraiya quite enjoyed theatrics; however, the current situation was far too dire, too serious to joke about.

"Nobody but you and I know of Naruto-kun's parentage or status as a jinchūriki, Jiraiya, and I intend it too keep it that way. At least for now," Hiruzen told him. As expected, Jiraiya's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows curved into a displeased frown. "You know why, Jiraiya. Please, I simply do not have the will to argue."

"No, sensei, we are going to talk about this," Jiraiya forced. "The kid's a hero! Why shouldn't the people be allowed to know this kid is just as much of a hero as his parents are? Minato wouldn't have accepted this, and don't even get me started on Kushina. She would probably level this whole village!"

"This is only temporarily, Jiraiya," Hiruzen tried to appease his former pupil. "As I am sure you can imagine there's a lot on my mind. I have yet to speak with the council, the Daimyō's delegates or the populous for that matter. For the time being, it is of the upmost importance that we organise ourselves, treat our wounded and take some serious damage control."

"And then what? After all the fussy clans have been appeased, the politics have been all said and done and the villagers brought out of evacuation… what then? Don't tell me you intend to have the boy put in an orphanage, or even worse, become a weapon!"

Hiruzen sighed. "You are the boy's godfather Jiraiya…"

"No." Jiraiya's answer was direct and firm. "I'm not a parent, sensei. You can't hand over a kid to me, it's just not possible. He would turn out just as messed up as I am. Besides, I can't look after a child when the village needs my intel, now more than ever." He made a valid argument, but truth be told Jiraiya simply did not want to be reminded of his late student. Minato had been like a son to him, his legacy and his pride and joy. Jiraiya hadn't even looked at the infant since he had entered the office. He knew the second he looked into the child's vibrant blue eyes he would see the boy's father. Naruto would serve as a painful memory, one he clearly did not want or need right now.

"Then what do you suggest, Jiraiya? If you, the boy's godfather, will not take him, who will? The council will undoubtedly push for an ultimatum; either Uzumaki Naruto becomes a weapon or he will be executed. Knowing our…" Hiruzen paused for a moment as he searched for the right word, "_Misguided_ Daimyō, he will support the clans that have his favour, the very same clans that will push for either execution or turning the boy into a weapon."

"Why don't you make this public?" Jiraiya suggested, clear desperation in his voice. "Make it common knowledge what a _hero_ Naruto is before the council can make the motion to use him as a weapon. If the people find out want an injustice they're planning-"

"Jiraiya!" Hiruzen said with an annoyed rise in his tone, causing baby Naruto to shift uncomfortably and yelp. "You're grasping at straws. The people of Konoha have just lost countless of loved ones _once again_. It hasn't been ten years since the last war and now they have _once again_ suffered such a loss – all in one night. They will not take this very well. I'm sure you remember the riots only a few years ago, or have you forgotten? Let me remind you: it was at the time Minato-kun completed the Hiraishin and proved to be capable of decimating the enemy. We were finally beginning to win a war we would have otherwise undoubtedly lost. Do you remember now? The cries for blood – the cries for an attack on Iwa, to tear them apart and forever render incapable of rebuilding just as they had tried to do to us? They will not accept this Jiraiya! The sooner you stop fooling yourself the better. We must come up with a viable solution – one that does not harm Minato's child!"

"Then what do you suggest, _sensei?_" Jiraiya demanded, venom laced to his tone. "You know I can't take him. And if you're thinking about Tsunade, think again. Last I spoke to her she was still depressed about Dan's death. According to her assistant, she hasn't used _any_ ninjutsu in months. She won't be able to protect Naruto, and like I said, Konoha can't afford the loss of intelligence if I take him. We have to come up with something else."

Sensei and student locked eyes for a moment, sitting in silence and contemplating on what the other was thinking. Hiruzen knew Jiraiya better than his student thought he did. He knew Jiraiya would not want to live with a reminder of his beloved student, but he wasn't nearly cruel enough to confront him **about** that. After all, he had lost Orochimaru forever only recently. It made no difference if his heart was still beating, the kind boy Hizuren knew years ago was lost forever.

Hiruzen sighed wearily. He felt far older than he appeared to be. "There is one more option, Jiraiya," he began quietly, "Uzumaki Hattori-"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jiraiya interrupted loudly. "That old man is crazy! Not only does he make _you_ look like a spring chicken, he's completely and utterly crazy! What kind of childhood would Naruto have with him, living with that relic?"

"It is far better than any alternative we have come up with so far, Jiraiya," Hiruzen countered. "Now, if you will let me _finish_... Uzumaki Hattori is indeed old and rather out of it, but if we have a caretaker along with him to look after the child, Naruto may still have a childhood with _some_ degree of normalcy. A sheltered childhood is better than no childhood at all, surely you would agree to that?"

For a few moments Jiraiya was quiet. The Sandaime's arguments were infallible and he had no better solution than the old man did. "Alright," Jiraiya finally conceded. "Alright... If the old man is willing to take the boy in, and if he is willing to allow a caretaker... I'll make sure to protect the kid to the best of my ability whilst maintaining my information network. I won't be in the kid's life much but it's better than nothing. It's all hell of a lot better than what I had." Jiraiya rarely referred to his orphan childhood, and so there was an uncomfortable silence Jiraiya decided to break after a moment. "Who do you have in mind for this caretaker job?"

"Josanshi Taji," Hiruzen said almost instantly. Hiruzen knew she was the best for the job. "Not only was she one of Kushina's midwives, she was one of her closest friends. Kushina had requested her to be there when Naruto was born... she was to be the boy's godmother."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. He had never heard of this Taji nor had Kushina ever mentioned her as her choice for godmother. She and Minato had decided they would pick godparents respectively, and although he had never asked Kushina directly about her choice, it still struck him as odd. "I'd like to see her file, sensei."

"Jiraiya, she's an ANBU operative. You know I cannot divulge you in such information without good cause."

"This shit storm isn't a good enough cause for you?" Jiraiya challenged. Hiruzen's expression remained blank, prompting his former student to glare at him. "Fine," Jiraiya said as he moved towards the door. "I'll just track her myself and test her skills first hand. I'm not going to let an incompetent kunoichi take care of Minato's kid." Just as his hand gripped on to the door, Jiraiya heard Hiruzen give a heavy sigh in defeat.

"Alright! I will fetch the file. Here, take Naruto-kun and wipe that smirk of your face," Hiruzen told him with a frown, passing the newborn to the Toad Sage.

Hiruzen took his seat behind his desk and called for his secretary to take a break for good measures. Receiving a comply, the Hokage stood out of his chair and made his way to the far end of his office by the framed pictures of the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage. A quick ram hand seal later and the walls began to shift and contort rapidly as a safe became visible. Another minute later Hiruzen took his seat once again and placed the file on his table.

"There you have it," Hiruzen said with a motion of his hand. What he had just done, handing over information on ANBU operatives, was strictly forbidden and against protocol, but Jiraiya had given him no choice. He had no doubt in his mind whatever Jiraiya had planned to test Josanshi Taji's skills would likely maim her or perhaps even kill her. Jiraiya was a perfectionist and if he were to trust anyone with the life of his godson it would have damn sure be someone skilled enough to protect him.

"Hmm, let's see." Jiraiya settled baby Naruto in one arm and flipped pages with another, nodding as he took in the information. "Three years in ANBU, not bad. Heh! She belongs to the same squad I was in," Jiraiya moved the page over and continued to read out loud: "First class medic, an affinity for water and fire. Overall considered to be a B-ranked shinobi... I see she's got a clean slate. No previous warnings or reports of misconduct..."

"You will see she is of sound character. Kushina was very close to her and trusted her unconditionally," Hiruzen nodded. "You would perhaps have known of their friendship if you were actually here longer than six weeks a year, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya looked up at his sensei with annoyance, but allowed the comment to slide and continued to read the file. "Alright, she'll do," Jiraiya decided after a long moment of silence broken only by the baby's suckling noises. "The question is, how are you going to hide the fact one of Konoha's first class medical ninja is gone without a trace? Having her declared as a rogue shinobi won't do much good, especially if they sent Hunter Nin after her. She'll just end up endangering Naruto."

"Do not fret, Jiraiya," Hiruzen assured him, balancing the infant in his arms. "I will simply fudge the paperwork. I'll have her set on a triple S-rank mission on papers. It may be a little risky but I have no doubt I will be able to bury her name."

"A _triple_ S-rank mission?" Jiraiya repeated, shifting Naruto's weight. "Do those kind of missions even exist? They're unheard off, old man. Are you sure you're not losing it?"

"They're unheard of, but they exist," Hiruzen replied pointedly. "Common knowledge amongst most civilians and shinobi is that classifications go up to A-rank. However the more seasoned shinobi will know of the S-rank classifications but only the higher-ups of villages will know of double and triple S ranked classifications."

"No need for the history lesson, sensei," Jiraiya commented with annoyance. He wasn't a damn underling anymore. It was simply embarrassing how his old sensei could still speak to him as if he were the same ignorant genin from all those years ago. "How come I haven't heard of them before? I'm the strongest shinobi you've got."

Hiruzen's expression went blank. "Oh, but I did not realise you still considered yourself as one of my shinobi, Jiraiya," he replied with dry wit. "What, with you coming and going as you please, whenever you please. No, I did not believe it to be prudent or necessary to inform you of this mission grade. Only certain groups within the shinobi forces know of and take on these missions. You, Jiraiya, are an individual. One I have long since given up on grooming for my position. Why would I tell you anything that is strictly on a need-to-know basis?"

A pointed silence resumed, in which Jiraiya glared at Hiruzen, who looked at him impassively. Something had broken between them a long time ago. He wasn't sure what or why, but he knew he no longer looked up to the man before him. Even after Orochimaru and Tsunade had left their home, Jiraiya remained as a valuable asset, and yet his former sensei did not seem to appreciate him at all. Still, Jiraiya pushed aside those thoughts. This wasn't about him, this was about Naruto. This was about _Minato's_ child. "That makes sense," Jiraiya replied.

"Of course it does," Hiruzen replied with a mirthless smile.

"If you can pull it off, then by all means do it. What worries me is that old fart, Uzumaki Hattori. The guy is literally ancient. He must have gone senile by now."

"I'm afraid so," Hiruzen agreed. "We must move quickly."

"We?"

Hiruzen showed an oddly satisfied grin. "You don't expect the Sandaime Hokage to leave Konoha in times of crisis do you, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya cursed vehemently under his breath.

-ooo-

(A Week Later – Hi no Kuni Countryside)

Within hours after having decided what to do with Naruto, Hiruzen and Jiraiya had taken action. Josanshi Taji was summoned to the Hokage's office and sworn into secrecy over her next mission. The kunoichi had been surprisingly fierce about the proposition and even _requested_ they placed a cursed seal on her to forbid her from speaking of her mission, should she ever be captured. Taji's loyalty to her best friend was admirable and she took her duties as godmother very seriously, although she had never been asked officially to fulfil the duty. Hiruzen had her pack her things an hour after her briefing while he prepared the necessary paperwork for the triple S-ranked mission that would last for a minimum of thirteen years.

Jiraiya took an instant liking to Taji and respected her enough not to make a single inappropriate remark. It was rather unusual for the Sannin but Hiruzen was grateful. The Toad Sage respected Taji for her loyalty and determination and so took a liking to her, promising her she could always rely on him for protection and funds should it ever be necessary.

Within two days all had been prepared and so the surrogate mother, newborn and Sage set off for _Uzu no Kuni_. The plan was to first make it to _Ritoru Wana_, a small-time harbour village and _appropriate_ a ship to the island known as Whirlpool Country.

"Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-kun needs to be fed again."

Jiraiya groaned loudly and turned on his heels. "Again?" he asked, to which Taji merely nodded. "I swear, all the kid does is eat, sleep and poop."

"He is a baby after all, Jiraiya-sama," Taji replied meekly.

"Of course," Jiraiya said with unjustified ire. "We're just a few hours away. Can't the kid hold it up?" Jiraiya whined childishly, causing Taji to laugh.

"Sorry, Jiraiya-sama, but my duty is to Naruto first and foremost. If you wish to move on without us, feel free to do so," Taji joked good-naturedly, shifting the infant Naruto in her arms.

"Mou... you sure are serious about this whole surrogate mother business," Jiraiya commented. The hermit walked over to a tree and placed a hand on its bark. Nodding appreciatively, he swiftly chopped at it with his hand. It was like cutting through butter with a hot knife as the tree fell.

"Oh, Naruto-kun enjoyed that," Taji held up Naruto for Jiraiya to see his wide eyes, as if he could comprehend the impressiveness of what Jiraiya had just done. "I must say, he is an unusual baby. He doesn't cry or laugh at all. He only gurgles when he's been fed."

"As shrewd as his old man, aye? 'Course you are!" Jiraiya pinched Naruto's cheek. He instantly regretted the action as Naruto retaliated by vomiting over his hand.

"Ah gross! He did that on purpose!"

Taji merely smiled. "Oh come on now, Jiraiya-sama. He is only a baby."

"Yeah right," Jiraiya pointed at Naruto's smiling face. "Look at him, he's smiling!"

"Oh, my. Naruto has his mother's infectious smile."

-ooo-

(Shores of Uzu no Kuni)

The journey to Uzu no Kuni had taken a little over two weeks in total and had gone smoothly without incident. It took much longer than Jiraiya had anticipated, but it couldn't be helped. They were carrying a child with them after all and the Toad Sage did not mind in the least. During the duration of their journey, he and Taji swapped many stories; even about classified missions they had performed as ANBU. There was no need for anymore secrecy as only one secret now truly mattered and that was Naruto's existence until he was old enough to defend himself.

Naturally, Jiraiya had for more thrilling tales to tell and he indulged Taji in many of his exploits. He told her of the noteworthy shinobi he had faced in battle, the places he had been and even gave her a copy of his first book,_The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_. Taji promised him she would read it to Naruto, although he attempted to dissuade her from doing so as the only people that actually liked the book were his sensei, Fukasaku, Minato and Kushina. The mentioning of the latter two only further strengthened Taji's resolve however, as she told him Naruto should know what kind of person his parents had wanted him to be.

The journey came to an end not long after reaching the island of Uzu no Kuni. It was a few hours before they had reached their destination: Uzushiogakure. The village hidden amongst the whirlpools. As they neared the outskirts of the village, Jiraiya noted how the scars of battle had yet to leave the landscape. The Sannin had been to the village only on three other occasions in his life. Back then the village had been rather impressive with its wide roads, cylinder-shaped buildings and impressive designs of infrastructure that separated carriages from the pedestrians. In the middle of the village was its monument, a plaza decorated with statues and buildings in honour of their village leaders and other prominent figures that had been produced by the village.

It was a dark chapter of the shinobi world indeed as Uzushiogakure had been raised to the ground. The details were vague and whatever evidence had been submitted was not enough for Konoha to go to war over. It had been too late once Uzu had been wiped out by the massive attack spearheaded by Kumogakure and Iwagakure and backed by smaller shinobi villages.

Jiraiya shook his head as they neared the remains of the walls that once been vast and protected the village. The Sannin ran a few diagnostic jutsu to detect trap seals the village had once used. Strangely enough, he found none. Performing the jutsu once again, Jiraiya received similar results. 'Strange... The old man is either dead or he doesn't care anymore.' Either would be just as bad. If the man was dead, they had wasted weeks of travelling. If he simply did not care, then there was a good chance he would refuse to look after Naruto, descendant or not.

"Follow my lead carefully, Taji," Jiraiya instructed. As she nodded, he continued to lead the way into the ruins of the once proud nation of seals masters.

"Where are we going?" Taji spoke so softly she was almost whispering. Clearly she was just as anxious as Jiraiya was.

Jiraiya merely waved a hand at her and continued to lead the way to the one place he was sure the old man would be at: the plaza in the heart of the village. As they walked through the streets of Uzushiogakure, Jiraiya was reminded how large and grand the city had been, nearly stretching across the entire island which was at least three times as big as Wave Country. 'You've got some rich heritage right here, Naruto. If we're lucky the old fart might have saved some of the scrolls.'

After nearly an hour of carefully threading through the village, they had finally reached the plaza. The plaza retained much of its beauty, although there were some fallen pillars strewn across it. A fountain moulded into a large spiral stood between the statues.

Jiraiya's heart skipped a beat upon arriving in the plaza.

Sat in a lawn chair before the statues was a figure with his back facing them. The figure sat in a rather hunched-back fashion and from what Jiraiya could tell he appeared to be sleeping. The old man had long, white hair that reached the small of his back. He wore black overalls under the traditional marine blue armour of Uzioshiogakure shinobi and a red sash around his waist.

Holding out an arm in front of Taji to motion her behind, Jiraiya cupped hands over his mouth. "Uzumaki Hattori!" Jiraiya called out to the man.

Uzumaki Hattori seemed to wake up instantly at the sound of his voice and began to turn to face him.

"Jiraiya?"

-ooo-

(An Hour Later)

Jiraiya sat opposite of Uzumaki Hattori in a cross-legged position and his hands on his knees. The Sannin was still surprised Hattori was still alive but hid it impeccably and engaged the old man in a nostalgic conversation. Hattori had once been a ruthless shinobi, feared on every battlefield he stepped on and challenged by very few. Jiraiya had detested this man since his youth for his cutthroat attitude and old-fashioned views, but the years of solitude had mellowed him out. Hattori seemed as dangerous as a one-winged fly. Jiraiya wasn't even sure the old man was listening to half the words he was saying when he tried to explain the situation to the old man. Hattori seemed to nod every now and then, grunt noncommittally. With his droopy eyes and constant nodding-off, Jiraiya doubted Uzumaki Hattori was in a state to take care of anyone.

"I see...," Hattori croaked with a tired nod. "My great-great-great- my descendant," he then decided to simplify, "Is in danger of assassination by Iwa, Kumo and quite possibly his own birth country for being the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi, and now you wish to hide him here until he becomes old enough to defend himself. I see..."

"Yes," Jiraiya said with relief. It had taken over an hour to explain the rather simple situation to Hattori. "In Konoha he will either end being executed, turned into a weapon or treated with contempt for his entire life. His parents had made enemies in Kumo and Iwa and they would undoubtedly attempt to take his life."

Hattori nodded slowly, encouraging Jiraiya to continue.

"With your permission, we would like to hide Naruto here. I do not expect you to protect him, that is why his caretaker, Taji," Jiraiya motioned the ANBU medic in the corner holding Naruto, "Is here. She will protect him and teach him the shinobi arts. She is skilled in providing for Naruto as well as you if you so wish it."

"The boy's hair is not red. All Uzumaki's have red hair, Jiraiya." Hattori did not pose it as a question, more like a statement and patiently waited for Jiraiya to explain. "Kushina had red hair. Why does this young child not have red hair? He must have red hair."

Jiraiya resisted the urge to groan. "The boy's father, Namikaze Minato, I'm sure you have met him, had blond hair. Apparently Minato's genes were the dominant ones." This was rather ironic, Jiraiya thought with an inward chuckle. In their relationship, it had clearly been Kushina who called the shots and Minato went along with her every command. Jiraiya snapped out of his inner thoughts and put up a serious expression. "I assure you, this is indeed your descendant. You must have some way of testing that for yourself do you not?"

Hattori remained silent for the rest of Jiraiya's explanation and only spoke when the hermit had finished. "Jiraiya, no tests will be necessary. I believe you, I can feel _it_ in this boy myself. He possesses the distinctive chakra only an Uzumaki would." Hattori spoke with his croaky voice. The ancient man reached for the canteen Jiraiya offered him and took a few gulps before continuing with a more grave tone. "Jiraiya, my days are waning. The Uzumaki traits of longevity and vitality have kept me alive for an exceptionally long time, even by clan's standards. However, even I will die eventually. Over the years my hair has gone white, not grey, but white. This happens only when an Uzumaki lives long enough to reach an age where his body can no longer go on and his life force begins to gradually decrease." Hattori paused to allow the information sink with Jiraiya and then continued a moment later. "My life is circling in the drain and soon Uzumaki Naruto will be the very last of the once great Uzumaki clan."

"You wish to teach him?"

"Yes," Hattori nodded. "The Uzumaki clan will live on in Naruto, but he must also carry out our traditions not only in blood but in knowledge. I will teach him, educate him into a fine shinobi. At my age I am no good for ninjutsu or taijutsu, however there are a great many things I can and _must_ pass on to Uzumaki Naruto."

From there on out, Jiraiya and Hattori spend hours upon hours of discussions. Jiraiya clearly did not trust the old man and wanted to know every detail of what he wished to pass on to Naruto. Eventually, after much discussion, Hattori had promptly stood up and beckoned Jiraiya to follow him. The relic led him into the great tower of the village where the village leader ruled from and where the villagers would flee to in case of an evacuation order.

Jiraiya soon came to understand he had never truly seen all of Uzushiogakure as underneath the surface were a labyrinth of secret pathways, tombs and honeycombs of storage facilities as well as hidden training grounds. The founders of Uzushiogakure had truly designed a magnificent village. Those unfamiliar with the hidden underground of the village could get lost for days if not forever in the maze-like underground.

Hattori led Jiraiya through the pathways swiftly and moved without a doubt in his direction. The old phantom knew the underground by heart. Eventually the two came to stop before a huge pair of double doors, twenty feet in width and fifty feet in height.

"What is this?" Jiraiya asked the old man, feeling a sense of suspiciousness. He wasn't comfortable in the slightest with the man in the poorly lit labyrinth under the village.

"This, Jiraiya, is the treasure trove of my people. Of Naruto's people," Hattori told him and promptly bit his thumb and went through a complex string of seals Jiraiya could not recognize. "This is Naruto's heritage."

The massive double doors groaned and moved slowly, causing enough tremor for small chunks of rocks to fall down. They had not been used for years, Jiraiya noted. As the doors split open, Jiraiya's eyes widened considerably. Before him was a giant hall of shells containing thousands of scrolls and books.

"W- What is this?" Jiraiya turned to Hattori with an obvious sense of shock in his voice. "Is this what I think it is, Hattori? Are these-"

"Yes, Jiraiya. These are all the jutsu my people, and Naruto's people," Hattori was keen on reminding him of that, "Have acquired over the years. Some of these were thought to be long forgotten, others were made forbidden and a few were thought to be destroyed. This is the heritage of Uzushiogakure founded by the Uzumaki clan. This is Naruto's heritage."

Jiraiya dropped all inhibitions as he entered the tomb. Even he, the legendary Gama Sennin, had been swept away with such profound shock he could not help to feel like a child in sweets shop. Oddly enough, all the scrolls were kept in pristine conditioning, protected by the array of seals set up by the Uzumaki clan many generations ago.

"Our knowledge was feared so greatly, Kumo and Iwa and many others sought to destroy us. They never found what they were looking for, however," Hattori cackled with glee. "They came in search of power to destroy their enemies and they found nothing!"

"These are amazing...," Jiraiya read the tag on a rather thick scroll and made to reach for it only to violently propel him backwards and into the ground. Jiraiya groaned and swore loudly as he got sat up. "What was that?"

"Only those of Uzumaki blood may touch these scrolls," Hattori explained, walking over to the shelf Jiraiya had been looking at. "Allow me to demonstrate." Hattori reached for the very same scroll Jiraiya had reached for and plucked it off the shelf. A quick hand seal later and the scroll glowed for a moment. "You may copy its contents, if you wish but return the original to the shelf when you are done, will you?"

Jiraiya caught the scroll midair and reads it label with wide eyes. 'The Reverse Four Symbols Seal... this is an S-ranked kinjutsu. It was said to be lost generations ago...' Jiraiya quickly created a Kage Bunshin and had it copy the scrolls contents as he joined Hattori, who stood in his hunched-back posture. "Thank you."

Hattori did not acknowledge his gratitude and got straight to the point in his croaky voice. "You see why it is so important for me to pass on the Uzumaki clan's teachings to Naruto, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya for his part scratched his cheek in thought. "I can certainly see why you would think so, Hattori. I have no problems with him learning of his clan but I do not want to see him become obsessed with obtaining all jutsu. I have lost a dear friend to such obsession and I will not stand by and watch Naruto follow in the same footsteps."

"Of course not," Hattori quickly conceded. A little too quickly but the ancient shinobi pressed on it quickly. "I intend to only teach him of our seals. That is the most important heritage you will find here. What he plans to do with the rest of the jutsu obtained is up to him. Should he wish to share it with Konoha, so be it. He will be the new head of the Uzumaki clan when I am gone."

Jiraiya's expression instantly lit up, seeing a great chance for Konoha to obtain more jutsu. At times like these, when the village had been greatly weakened, a larger arsenal of jutsu at their disposal was exactly what they needed. "Then I accept your offer. You can teach Naruto all about his heritage as long as you stick to Fūinjutsu."

…

The following two weeks had passed. Jiraiya spent most of his time with Taji, guarding her and young Naruto. However conversation soon became mundane as Jiraiya had conversed many hours before with Taji on their journey and thus they had run out of subjects to talk about. And so Jiraiya began spending time with Uzumaki Hattori, the oldest man he knew. At the age of a hundred and seventeen, Uzumaki Hattori was like a never-ending fountain of information. The old Uzumaki had many things to tell and had a surprisingly sharp memory as he could remember a great many details Jiraiya had never heard of. As much as Jiraiya enjoyed listening to the old man's story, he was quick to remember why he had never truly liked the man. Hattori was as old-fashioned as it got. He believed in 'might makes right' and other out-dated ideologies. He wouldn't go so far as to call him a warmonger but he would likely see eye to eye with Danzō and that was never a good thing. Hattori had a habit of referring to how things were done in the old days and did not shy away from telling Jiraiya the gruesome details of missions he had gone on or incidents he was aware of. But despite his old fashioned views, Jiraiya knew the man was a hardly dangerous. Over the years his body had become weak and his ability to mould chakra had all but disappeared.

Regardless, Jiraiya stayed for an additional two weeks by Taji's request. The old man too unnerved her and though she was no weakling, being an ANBU operative, she felt safer for herself and Naruto knowing the Toad Sage was with them. Eventually, however, Jiraiya knew he could no longer stay on the island. Konoha needed his intelligence network as well as his presence at this time. The other nations would be significantly less likely to try anything if they knew Jiraiya of the Sannin was there. Although, Jiraiya would most likely only stay for a couple of weeks before moving on with his journey and gathering intelligence for Konoha that would safeguard it and its secrets from their enemies.

"Do you really have to go?" Taji held Naruto in her arms as she followed Jiraiya out of the house they had been making use of the duration of their stay. Jiraiya had quickly repaired much of the damage, being quite dexterous and restored the house's living conditions. "So soon? Naruto and I need you."

Jiraiya neared the door and reached for his red sleeveless coat and sat down in front of the door and pulled on his wooden sandals. "I'm sorry, Taji but Konoha needs my skills more." The sage turned to Taji and smiled reassuringly over his shoulder. "I'll be back in a couple of months. If you need anything, you can send a messenger bird to the old man."

"Are you leaving because of Konoha or because of Naruto?" Taji demanded, hugging the infant closer to her in a protective manner. "Please tell me you're not leaving because he reminds you too much of Minato."

Jiraiya stopped dead in his tracks and temporarily weakened his grip on his wooden sandals. "Look, Taji," Jiraiya began softly, "Yes, the kid reminds me of Minato and it _hurts_ but that's not why I'm leaving." Jiraiya stood up and tapped the getas on the concrete floor before the door, painfully reminded of the fact he had missed out on Minato and Kushina's funeral and he hadn't even gotten the time to properly mourn his surrogate son passing.

"You're his godfather," Taji bit at him. Over the past few weeks she had gotten close enough to the Sannin to know her boundaries and so she no longer referred to him with reverence. "Naruto needs you. And I need you too," she quickly added. "That old man scares the living hell out of me, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya sighed tiredly for a moment and nodded. "I know he does, but the man is harmless. Believe me when I say there is nothing he could do to hurt Naruto or you. He can barely mould chakra and you're an ANBU operative. Have some faith in yourself, Taji."

"Of course," the kunoichi sighed. "You better come back quickly. There's no way I can stand that man on my own for long. Naruto doesn't start training till his sixth birthday but I got a feeling that old man is a bit too anxious to pass on his Fūinjutsu to Naruto."

"Don't worry," Jiraiya assured her. "It'll be fine."

"And you better be here for his birthdays, Jiraiya or I will never forgive you."

"Got ya. I'll drop by every few months or so and I'll try - I'll _definitely_ be here for his birthdays," Jiraiya quickly amended when he caught the scornful look that graced Taji's expression.

Finally and reluctantly, Taji sighed in defeat. "Alright, go. Konoha needs you, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya placed his hands on her shoulders and nodded to her. "Don't you worry, I'll be back soon."

'I sure hope so,' Taji thought as Jiraiya closed the door behind him. Taji moved to the living room and pushed aside the curtains to see Jiraiya walk down the road. 'Because that man… Uzumaki Hattori… he scares the hell out of me.'

As if on cue Naruto began to wail for food, reminding Taji of her duties as both a mother and wet nurse.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Notes<em>**

So there you have it, chapter one of The Uzumaki Descendant. The title is still up for consideration, but for now I'll stick with TUD.

Just to run a few things by you so you know what you're getting into, this is a story unlike any I have ever read or written before. It's going to be a lot more political than you might expect from me, but I hope to keep the character interactions intriguing enough to spark your interest. Worry not, this wouldn't be a story of mine if it didn't have plenty of action in it.

Fair warning to those who aren't fans, Naruto is going to be _very_ powerful. He will most certainly not be so powerful he can take on a legion of S-ranked shinobi by himself or anything remotely like that - that would be _ridiculous_ – but he will be a powerhouse when the story really begins. Make no mistake; Naruto's power will be believable and tailored to his upbringing.

The main pairing of this story is NaruHarem. The reason for this is obvious: as Naruto is the head of a dying clan, it is left to him alone to continue the bloodline. The two who will undoubtedly be included are Hinata and Ino. Heard of it before? Sure you have. However, the big difference is that I am aiming to portray their relationship in a realistic way. Again, it's all pretty political and hinges on my ability to make the characters act in a way you can deem reasonably realistic. Aside from Hinata and Ino, Temari will most likely be included – _but that is it_. Note that Hinata will NOT be the shy, timid girl she was in canon. You'll see how that turns out soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2: Rise

**The Uzumaki Descendant**

_Posted: 03-11-12_

_Updated: 06-05-13_

**_No, there's nothing with your eyes, I am in fact updating this story. I apologise for the long wait, but here it is, so have at it. Expect the next update shortly._**

**_Props to Narutoenthusiast for the editing._**

* * *

><p>CH2: Rise<p>

* * *

><p>(Three Weeks Later)<p>

It had been three weeks since Jiraiya left Uzushiogakure and Taji was already feeling as if she was losing her mind. Taking care of her new charge wasn't as tiring as it was tedious for the former ANBU operative. And while she loved little Naruto as if he was her own son and would sacrifice anything and _anyone_ to protect him without hesitation, as she had proven by sacrificing her life and career in Konoha on only a few hours notice, the day-after-day repetition of menial tasks had become incredibly boring as she catered to the new-born's wails for affection, food and changing.

Still, it wasn't all bad. One of the good things about her situation was that Naruto slept for most of the day, thus allowing her plenty of time to _read_. It was an enjoyable pastime she rarely had time for when she worked in the field. Taji was also grateful for her elite training in ANBU, during which she was taught the Kage Bunshin, one of Konoha's most sought after techniques. The Shadow Clone Technique allowed her to find reading materials whilst simultaneously caring for Naruto. Uzu no Kuni was once a nation rich in literature and culture so she experienced little to no difficulty finding reading material amongst the ruins. In addition, she was grateful for the rare medical scrolls from the vault Hattori brought over on his visits.

The relic was extremely interested in Naruto and doted on him at every opportunity. Though not in the way that he would coo and tickle the child or that he would pull amusing expressions, but rather in the way he would hold the child and rock him to sleep as he told of grand tales (that) the child would not be able to understand for years to come. Naturally, Taji made sure none of his tales were as gruesome as the ones she had heard him share with Jiraiya, and Hattori had enough tact to refrain from such. At first she had been rather weary of the lone survivor of the Silent Massacre of Uzushiogakure, but eventually, as time _crawled_ by and Hattori's visits to see Naruto became more frequent, Taji began to drop her guard. 'He is Naru-chan's grandfather after all,' she reasoned with herself. 'He would never want to hurt him.' Of course, technically speaking, Hattori was not the boy's grandfather, but he preferred it to whatever real relation he had to the boy as he referred to himself as such when speaking to the infant.

To Taji's immense surprise, she learned Hattori was the brother-in-law of the Shodai Senjwou Harishima and that the Uzumaki were related not only to the Senju clan but to the Uchiha clan as well. The relic generously indulged her in her many questions, apparently taking no offence to her curiosity and enjoying the opportunity to revel in nostalgia. He told her many stories dating back to the very founding of Konoha and beyond. In his lifetime, he had met with the Shodai many times, and Taji was excited to learn what little facts he was able to share with her. Strangely enough, the relic had a great deal more respect for Hashirama's younger brother, with whom he had more in common, she suspected, as the Nidaime was known to be a very pragmatic and secluded individual. Aside from the Hokage, Hattori also told her a tale or two about his sister, Uzumaki Mito, who was the bridge that bonded the Uzumaki and the Senju clans (Taji was fascinated by the knowledge that Hattori was the legendary Tsunade's great uncle).

And while Hattori had a great deal of history to tell her, the most interesting of all was the history of the Uzumaki clan, a subject of great interest to her as her dearest friend Kushina had told her some on occasion, though not to the same detail.

Taji learned that the birth of the Uzumaki clan dated back many hundreds of years ago, when the mythical Rikudō Sennin, the master of the Rinnegan and founder of ninjutsu, fathered two sons of whom the elder inherited his eyes and the younger inherited his body. Somewhere down the line of history, the Uchiha clan and Senju clan came to existence, seemingly destined to fight one another as their kin were hired by opposing nations at war. By this time, the Uzumaki clan had long since come to existence and lived isolated lives on this very island where they believed the Sage was born and died, though they had never found his burial sight.

Hattori had even shared his theory which speculated there was a good chance the Hyūga were close relatives to the Uchiha's and by proxy to the Uzumaki and Senju as well, as they were also likely to be descendants of the older brother who passed on various mutations of the Rikudō Sennin's Rinnegan, a dōjutsu she had never heard of before.

"_Admittedly, this is an unfound theory, young one,"_ Hattori had croaked. _"I would need to have access to the Hyūga shrines to trace their ancestry, but the Hyūga's have always been very secretive of their affairs. They would never admit to having any blood relation to the Uchiha."_

Most notably, Hattori was very adamant that she understood one absolutely truth, and that was that _the Uzumaki were scholars first and foremost._ The Uzumaki did not start out as a shinobi clan, they came to be one for reasons beyond her thinking. The Uzumaki had an insatiable thirst for knowledge so great it took precedent above all else. This was not to say the Uzumaki were in any shape or form weak. In fact, they were far from it, as Hattori boasted on numerous occasions. It was in their pursuit of knowledge and understanding of the universe that the Uzumaki had grown both in wisdom and in power, developing unrivalled jutsu their enemies could not hope to match.

In fact, they grew so powerful that Uzushiogakure was kept a hidden village since its founding as countless nations sought them out for their aid in their wars - _barbaric_ wars the Uzumaki looked down upon with disdain, for they were above senseless violence. The Uzumaki did not fight unless it was absolutely necessary; they refused to participate in any conflict that did not involve them directly. Not even when they were asked by their cousins of the Senju clan to aid them against their mortal enemies of the Uchiha clan did the Uzumaki fight. Instead, they opted for neutrality as they were related to both clans and did not wish to be involved in their feud, which had lasted for decades.

When asked how the Uzumaki sustained themselves without taking on missions or without a Daimyō for funding, Hattori revealed to her that, while they preferred to keep it to themselves, they were not above trading in weapons, knowledge and some of the rare natural resources that could be found on the main island and on the smaller ones nearby – islands neither Jiraiya nor Taji had even noticed as they were hidden by genjutsu sustained by seals that were still active even now.

In fact, to Taji's surprise, even the main island was hidden from view.

_"But, Hattori-san, if this island was hidden all this time, how did Jiraiya manage to bring us here?" _she had asked with a confused frown permeating on her otherwise flawless skin.

In response, the relic cackled with childish glee. _"A long time ago, Kushina returned to this island with _that man_ and Jiraiya" _– by "that man", Taji assumed he meant Namikaze Minato, for whom Hattori appeared to have a cool, grudging respect – _"Those born with Uzumaki blood will always be able to find this island. However, for those we consider allies, we have ways of letting them return. I suspect Kushina allowed _that man_ and Jiraiya to return to this main island whenever they pleased. For once the silly girl's disregard for our ways turned out helpful."_

In her three weeks of living on the island, Taji accumulated more knowledge on the legendary Rikudō Sennin than most scholars did in a lifetime of research. She learned from Hattori that a great number of ninjutsu and bloodline limits could be traced back to the Sage of Six Paths. Virtually all dōjutsu were mutations of the Rinnegan passed down the elder brother's lineage, while a great number of body related kekkei genkai came down from the second brother's lineage, amongst other these included the infamous Dead Bone Pulse of the Kaguya clan. The Uzumaki, whom were born with strong chakra and incredible stamina, vitality and longevity, were undoubtedly descendants of the younger brother. As were the Senju, whose members were also born with strong chakra and bodies were capable of incredible ninjutsu, the greatest examples of this being the Shodai's Mokuton and the Nidaime's space-time ninjutsu. However, only the Uzumaki and Senju were born with the innate potential to master all elements, according to Hattori. This explained quite a great deal about Kushina's immensely powerful ninjutsu, something Taji had always been curious about.

Truly, she had learned a great many things since she came to Uzushio, things she would otherwise have had no chance of learning, but still, she was no Uzumaki, and so her thirst for knowledge was not so great that it prevented her from sighing in utter boredom as time seemed to creep by at an increasingly slower pace. There was not much she could do for amusement other than reading. Even that had gotten dull, and considering how book smart she was, as most good medics were, that was quite unusual. Fortunately, Hattori found a remedy to her boredom and gifted her with a few scrolls of practically ancient medical jutsu from the Uzumaki vault, claiming that she was now an honorary member of the Uzumaki clan now that she was Naruto's mother. Taji suspected it was Hattori's way of getting closer to her son but was very much grateful for the opportunity nonetheless and relished in the practical exercises she could now spend her time on. She had been giving free reign over the medical jutsu shelves in Uzushio's treasury tomb and left Naruto in the care of Hattori while she went to look for more jutsu.

"Thank you, Hatorri-san, I'll be back soon."

"It is no problem, take your time. I will take good care of the boy while you're gone," Hattori croaked as Taji slipped on a pair of shoes and rushed out of the door to gather some of the rare herbs that grew near the cost. They would be perfect for her research.

As the door closed with a soft clicking noise, a sinister snarl crept unto Hattori's face. "Listen closely, young one… Someday soon you will become the next Uzumaki clan leader. I will raise you and I will nurture you... I will make you strong so that one day… one day you can rebuild Uzushiogakure and destroy our enemies. They will _pay _for what they havedone_._ They will _all _pay."

A cackle escaped Hattori's throat. It was a frightening kind of laughter that did not hide the hatred in his voice as he spoke. "Soon, Naruto, you will begin your path to _greatness_."

A cry escaped the infant as the baby boy began to bawl fearfully, scared beyond measure. Hattori's dark demeanour evidently upset the child. "Silence!"

The child fell silent on command, looking up to his great ancestor with bulging blue eyes and silent cries emitting from his small mouth.

Uzumaki Naruto would begin his path to greatness soon, willingly or unwillingly.

-ooo-

(Two Years Later: Naruto Aged Two)

Once she had finally and truly settled in Uzushiogakure, time went by fairly quickly, Taji noticed. Her days went by in a blur of systematically changing, feeding and nursing Naruto and studying and developing new medical jutsu in her spare time. Naruto was a rather scrawny baby and stayed remarkably skinny despite fears of being overfed. Hattori eased her fears soon enough, informing that Uzumaki's had extraordinary metabolisms as a by-product of the their extraordinary longevity and vitality. The relic assured her that by the time Naruto reached puberty he would fill out accordingly.

The ancient Uzumaki had kept his distance for the most part of the two years. Occasionally he would ask Taji to help with his chores, such as setting up traps to capture wildlife on the island or with skinning the fish he caught every now and then. Taji assumed he was just trying to be thoughtful by giving her excuses to get her out of the house where she spent most of her time with Naruto and doing her research, so she indulged him. Her fears of the man had all but disappeared over time. She did not mind his occasional visits to check up on Naruto in the slightest.

And as promised, Jiraiya had dropped by every three-to-five months and was always on time for Naruto's birthdays. He never stayed longer than a few days, but Taji was deeply grateful for his company and the _much_appreciated supplies he brought with him. Jiraiya typically doted on his godson whenever he visited the island, though Naruto seemed to forget who he was each time as Jiraiya never stayed long enough for Naruto to remember him.

Taji was rather worried about her son as the child took after Kushina, and being the bundle of energy he was, it was becoming increasingly more difficult to keep track of. This only worsened by the time Naruto could walk at one year old. The child truly was Taji's pride and joy however and she began to increasingly dread the day she would have to tell him she was not his real mother. Still, she comforted herself with the knowledge there were still a quite a few years left. She was still the one he looked to when he was hungry or upset and she was still the one he babbled to in his increasingly coherent sentences. And when he grew old enough, she would be the one to put a kunai in his hand, teach him the hand seals, how to manipulate his chakra and one day, help him understand _heartbreak._

"Kaachan, hungry."

Taji looked down at the adorable two year old standing in front of her recliner with his arms outstretched. "Of course, honey," Taji cooed, picking up the child that been playing peacefully with his blocks before. "Let's get you some food, Naruto-chan." Taji snuggled against the squealing toddler while walking into the kitchen she held the child in one arm and opened a cupboard with another.

After making the boy a snack she sat him down by his toys and watched with a sense of fascination at when young Naruto switched between eating with his left and playing with his right hand. Naruto was extraordinary intelligent for a child, Taji could tell by the way he placed the cubes in symmetrical order; building small fortresses and other buildings that oddly enough resembled the cylinder-shaped buildings of Uzushio.

She couldn't help but smile with a great sense of pride as the years continued to fly past.

-ooo-

(Two Years Later: Naruto Aged Four)

It had been a few months after Naruto's fourth birthday and to Taji's great dismay, Jiraiya _hadn't_ shown up. Although she made plans to thoroughly chew him out for it the next time she saw him, she acknowledged that she would have to cut him some slack given the nature of his work. Life as a the Toad Sage, which mandated Jiraiya had to travel the world and seek to cure imbalances in nature as Jiraiya had told her during of their long talks, as well as being in charge of supplying Konoha with a great deal of information had to be hard on the man. Jiraiya did seem to genuinely care for his godson, so he probably wished he could visit more often, and at the very least he regularly sent toad summons bearing gifts and supplies for the both of them.

At age four Naruto was a curious child with an unusually long attention span, a trait that Taji pinned on his lack of interaction with other children his age. The boy could listen for _hours_ on end as his grandfather told him of the olden days (though his recollections were toned down on the details in Taji's presence and were simplified for the child to understand). Hattori increasingly spent more and more of his time with the child. Taji did not mind at first as it allowed her to do some research on medical jutsu she could bring back with her to Konoha when the time finally came. However as time went on, Taji would more often than not find Naruto waiting for her at his grandfather's house a few blocks away. Not only was it a disturbing thought for Naruto to be wandering about the ghost town alone, but Hattori had enamoured the child to the point he sometimes would just up and leave to spend time with his grandfather without saying a word.

And today was one of those days.

Taji found herself walking down the familiar road down to Hattori's house. It was a short distance away from their house and so she had come to cease worrying about Naruto making the small commute by herself. Nearing the small house she entered through the front door and announced her present.

"Hattori-san, hello there."

There was no answer so Taji promptly made her way through the hallway, not bothering to take off her sandals as the wood-panned floor had withered and greyed immensely. "Naruto-chan? Hattori-san?" There was no answer "Naru-"

"No!" A fearful voice called out from the back.

Taji instantly recognized it to be her son's. Alarmed, she ran through the living room and neared the parted slide doors to the garden and walked in on Hattori and Naruto in their back garden where the old man was forcing Naruto to kill a stringed up rabbit laid before him with a kunai. The child screamed and kicked, tears running down his chubby, whisker-marked cheeks as he resisted as much as he could.

"Jiichan, I don't wanna!"

"What are you doing, Hattori!"

"Do as I tell you, child!" Hattori bristled and forced the boy's kunai-brandishing hand in the skull of the rabbit.

It was not a clean kill.

The rabbit convulsed uncontrollably, shaking and arching its spine. Blood spurted out of the entry wound and showered the last of the Uzumaki. The young boy bawled louder than Taji had ever heard before, prompting her maternal instincts to kick in as she surged forward with a burst of speed she could hardly believe she was still capable of. After four years of inactivity, she had gotten rusty - _very_ rusty, however it was apparent she could still command enough speed to yank Naruto out of Hattori's grasp and backpedal several feet away in the blink of an eye.

"What are you doing to my son?" Taji demanded loudly with barely restrained anger in her voice as Naruto clutched onto her like a lifeguard, trembling in fear and shaking uncontrollably as he cried. "What is the meaning of this, Hattori?" she screamed whilst channelling her urge to kill.

"_You_ are _not_ his mother!" Hattori spat with venomous insanity, clutching onto the kunai in his hand tightly. He got out of his seated position and staggered towards her in his hunched-back manner with a deranged look in his eye. "That boy is not _your _son!"

"Kaachan?" Naruto asked fearfully. "Kaachan, is that true?" Taji couldn't bear looking him in the eye and merely held onto him tightly. Realising the truth, Naruto began to cry even louder and buried himself in the nape of her neck, babbling incoherently through sobs and tears.

"Hattori..." Taji spoke with barely restrained anger. "I am going to take _my_ son back home. You will _not_ follow us. I will speak to _my_ son and after I have finished comforting him, you and I will talk. If you do not come with a satisfactory explanation I am going to take _my_ son and we will leave this island." Without another word, Taji quickly spun on her heels and left in a hurry, holding tightly onto Naruto and leaving Hattori to his own devices.

As she left carrying Naruto, Hattori's eyes narrowed and he breathed heavily, literally shaking with anger, so much so the kunai _bent_ under his grip, digging deep into his flesh and causing thin streams of blood to drip to the ground.

Hattori had acted too soon and as a result his plans were further set back.

-ooo-

(One Year Later)

It had been a terrible ordeal for Taji the day she had found Naruto being forced to make his first kill on an animal. A year had passed since then, but even now she could clearly remember the day. Naruto had been inconsolable for the longest of times once he found out Taji was not his real mother and ever since their relationship had undoubtedly changed. He still called her mother but Taji knew it was purely out of habit_._ It was a painful reality, but Naruto clearly no longer saw her as his mother, but more like a caretaker or a distant relative. That same day she had gotten into her first argument with Hattori and she quickly learned Hattori was incredibly unstable. Jiraiya had not come to visit on Naruto's birthday for the second time in a row. He had not once dropped by that year and Taji could not help but feel some ire against her fellow godparent.

"_Whatever misguided thoughts you may have, wench, that boy is _my_ descendant. He is _mine_ to raise and he is _mine_ to teach. He will soon be the _last_ of the great and most ancient Uzumaki clan, I will _not _have you meddle with my ambitions. Not since his mother have I seen such potential! I shall not let it be wasted, not again! He will not follow in her footsteps. At all costs, this boy will become a true Uzumaki, fit to sire the revival of the Uzumaki!"_

Taji had been furious at that and responded with equal venom. _"Naruto was placed in _my_ care! He is _my_ son for all intents and purposes. Kushina selected_ me_ to be his godmother, therefore I _am_ his mother and he _is_ my son! I tolerated you being in his life because he took a liking to you, but you have betrayed our trust. _What_ were you thinking, forcing a four year old to kill? These are not the olden days, Hattori. Naruto is _not _like you. And if you ever talk about Naruto like he is some kind of tool again, we will be leaving this island for good."_

They argued for hours that day.

Taji was tempted to inform Jiraiya and the Sandaime of what was happening but eventually decided against it as Naruto was her son and as his mother she had to take responsibility. At first, she forbade Hattorifrom seeking out the boy on his own initiative, but the old man had disregarded her wishes and this of course led to more strife between them. After weeks of holding nothing but contempt for one another, they reluctantly reconciled. Taji forced herself to look past Hattori's actions as she understood he lived in the past, and what he had done with Naruto was no different from what he had experienced as a child. She could also see the good intentions in his actions and coupled with Naruto's cries to see his grandfather she could not avoid him for much longer anyway.

That was a terrible mistake on her part, as her decision to allow Hattori back into their lives would forever change _everything_…

-ooo-

It had been an ordinary day, only a few before Naruto's sixth birthday. The child was off playing in the garden whilst she prepared dinner unbeknownst of a shadowy figure sneaking up on her. The shadowy figure was Hattori and in his hand he carried a vial of special ink infused with chakra used for fūinjutsu. Taji's rusty ANBU senses kicked in too late, and before she knew what happened, she was blindsided and ink seeped into the skin of her face where a three-eyed tattoo formed on her forehead.

"Juin: Shin Shieki!"

The effects were instant and Hattori cackled with glee, triumphantly so as Taji's eyes went blank and unfocused. Young Naruto hearing the commotion went inside and walked in on a terrifying scene of his mother on her knees, drooling and unresponsive.

"Kaachan?"

Neither she nor Hattori spoke, both seemingly off in a distant space.

"Jiichan?"

Taji's eyes regained focused and she returned Naruto's hug in a robotic fashion and cooed in a monotone voice for a moment before pushing him away. "You have to go with Ojiisama, Naruto-kun. It's time to begin your training."

"Kaachan, you said I had to wait till I was six to start training."

Taji's eyes remained blank but her grip on his shoulders tightened painfully. "Do not argue with me, Naruto-kun. Do as your mother tells you to."

The boy only nodded, no words came to him that could express his confusion.

Wasting no time, Hattori grasped the boy's smaller hand in his own and began to drag him away, off to begin his training, off on a path he had not chosen but followed regardless, for his mother knew best.

-ooo-

(One Year Later)

It was a year later and Hattori could not deny it, Uzumaki Naruto was a prodigy in a league of his own. He marvelled at the boy's ingenuity and resilience. Everything he taught the boy, the child would absorb quicker than he thought possible, blowing away even his high expectations like they were nothing. Hattori often wondered how the boy would have turned out if he had enslaved Taji's mind sooner, perhaps he would have been even more powerful. The mere thought of it could make his blood boil. Time was far more precious for him than anyone else. If only he had acted sooner… but there was something to be said for Taji, as much as he despised her. She was the driving force behind his heir, her maternal affections were what motivated him, and thus he allowed her to retain her mind for the most part, meddling with her thoughts and brain only when she defied him. Over time, her moments of defiance became fewer and fewer, obedience seemingly lapping over into her subconscious. As a result, there were some noticeable… _changes_ in the former ANBU operative. His fūin had been applied rather haphazardly, and thus as a side effect, Taji's brain had degenerated in certain ways. She was still capable of doing his bidding but the damage was irreparable.

Still, Hattori had to admit Taji was crucial in the development of his heir. It was the only reason she was still alive.

Jiraiya dropped by on the Naruto's sixth birthday, he stayed for only two days and left after being relieved from his promise by Taji, who under Hattori's directive, told the Sannin his occasional visits were doing more harm than good as they would upset Naruto whenever he left, and after being reminded that his work for Konoha was certainly more important, Jiraiya readily agreed, promising to drop by at least once every two years instead.

The very next day, the boy's training had begun.

Hattori started with teaching the boy basic chakra control, calligraphy (key for true fūinjutsu masters), tactics and strategy through medium of shōgi. Soon, the boy had started reading tomes on the Uzumaki's heritage by himself; it was important that he knew about the clan's history if he were to ever lead it. Hattori's heir did not particularly like reading, he was much like his biological mother in that sense, but Hattori did not take 'no' for an answer. The Uzumaki clan was known for many things aside from fūinjutsu, including literacy and intelligence. And so the boy obeyed, convinced that his grandfather and surrogate mother knew best. Within two months the boy had mastered a handful of basic E-ranked ninjutsu taught in Konoha's academy. From then on Hattori began to continuously and rapidly increase the scale. Tasks became harder, jutsu became more difficult and studying became much more intense.

By the age of seven Naruto mastered the basic chakra control exercises and moved on to fūinjutsu. It took him only a week to master Tree Climbing and just a few more days for Water Walking. Hattori knew Naruto had incredibly large chakra reserves for a young boy, even by Uzumaki terms, and made use of it by having Taji begin the child's training in advanced chakra control and manipulation; the woman had her uses as an ANBU-trained medic with near perfect chakra control. She taught him a variety of medical jutsu along with her advanced chakra control and manipulation lessons whilst Hattori drilled the boy on the foundations of fūinjutsu, a particular branch of jutsu he excelled at far greater than anticipated.

By the time he was ten, Naruto had already become a jōnin-levelled ninja. Most notably, his skill in fūinjutsu was remarkable and flourished in unpredictable ways due to his ingenuity and creativity. Naruto excelled greatly at all forms of shinobi combat taught to him and quickly absorbed fūinjutsu and ninjutsu, though his genjutsu was rather weak in comparison, despite his efforts. Hattori made sure the boy knew at least how to break high-levelled genjutsu before moving onto other subjects. Perhaps most notably, it soon became apparent Naruto had extremely high affinities for wind and water, typical of the Uzumaki clan, and so Hattori brought the boy scrolls from the Uzumaki clan vault that contained advanced uses of nature manipulation. One of the scrolls was particularly valuableas it was written by none other than Senju Tobirama as a gift to the Uzumaki clan. The scroll contained the secret to using the water molecules in the air for Suiton jutsu. As valuable as that was, Naruto's natural gift for wind jutsu manifested itself in a rare form of _telekinesis_. It was truly remarkable, so great in fact, Hattori made it a priority his heir sought complete mastery of the technique, and thus Naruto spent hours in complete silence as he meditated whilst simultaneously exercising his control over his wind element to the point he could levitate an entire kunai set in perfect synchronisation and in intricate sequences.

At the age of ten Naruto knew over a hundred jutsu in total, ranging from all basic five elemental jutsu to medical jutsu, fūinjutsu, various arts and even a handful kinjutsu thought to be impossible to master by seasoned shinobi decades his senior.

It was now the time, Hattori decided, Naruto met with his _tenant_.

-ooo-

(Uzu no Kuni Mountains)

On the top of Uzu no Kuni's mountain terrain, many miles away from the village and on the other side of the island, the Uzumaki build a temple for Uzumaki Mito and the Kyūbi. This temple was buried in the mountains, and began at the top and ended at the bottom in an enormous chamber, beneath sea level. The chamber served as a contingency plan, in case the Kyūbi ever escaped Mito. Though, fortunately, this never happened, in the case it did, the entire lower part of the temple could've been disengaged and dropped to the depths of the oceans where it would be crushed and Kyūbi would have likely died, buying them enough time to prepare for when it resurrected. **(1)**

The temple went down hundreds upon hundreds of feet down the mountain, but Naruto diligently walked down the spiral stairs, carrying Hattori on his back. The seals that maintained this facility had long since run out of chakra and it reflected on the dusting state of the temple. It had been years since the elevators were last used, neither wanted to take the risk of damaging the temple any more. It would simply add more to the burden of restoring the temple to its prime.

"We are here, Ojiisama," Naruto announced as they reached the bottom chamber. It was cold, damp and worn. The walls were white and scratched, and rubble laid spread over the chamber that seemed to have been big. The white walls painted the illusion the chamber stretched out infinitely. The damage had clearly been done in training, but it would do for now.

"My sister once roamed these halls," Hattori's voice carried out in an echo. "Here, she lived and trained. Here she awakened her Chains, and here she conquered the Kyūbi. And after her, your mother came here, and while she did not conquer the Kyūbi, her Chains surpassed even that of my sister, and so she was capable of controlling the beast. Now, it is time to begin your path to become the third Uzumaki jinchūriki and when the time comes, another Uzumaki, your son perhaps, will carry the burden. Your experiences here will aid the next generation."

Naruto nodded as his eyes panned over the chamber. Everything was so… _white_, just pure _white_. He almost couldn't tell the floor from the ceiling. "Ojiisama," he looked to Hattori with an uncertain look, "I have not yet awakened my Chains. How am I to defeat the Kyūbi without them?"

"Defeat?" Hattori let out a laugh and shook his head. "You will not challenge the fox today, it is far too early for that. No, today, we will start slowly in that regard. You will meet the Kyūbi, that is all. Do you understand me child?"

"Yes, Ojiisama," Naruto answered stoically with an obedient nod. In the privacy of his own mind he secretly feared Hattori greatly overestimated his abilities and deemed him ready to face the Kyuubi in combat. The relic made no secret of his astonishment whenever he beat his expectations. Fortunately that was not the case. "I will do as you have taught me, Ojiisama," he said moving away from Hattori, walking several feet away as close to the centre of the chamber as he could. His footsteps echoed loudly into the infinity of white.

Hattori's voice rang behind him, loud and grave. "Be careful of the fox, child. Do not trust a word it says, and do not touch the seal!"

Naruto nodded to the relic in acknowledgement and sat down cross-legged.

They had practiced meditating many times now.

It almost came naturally. All he had to do was take a deep breath and close his eyes and-

-ooo-

(Naruto's Mindscape)

"This place is filthy..." Naruto voiced the first thing he thought upon entering his mindscape.

A low, grumbling noise followed his statement. It sounded irritated as though indignant of his remark.

"Kyūbi?" Naruto called out as he walked through the empty halls of the sewer. He felt a mixture of anxiety and fear, but he refused to go back so soon before even seeing the bijū.

**"At last… my new jailor comes to visit me…"** a booming voice rang out as Naruto reached the end of the hall and stalked towards the shadows. **"Have you come to conquer me, boy? Come to force your will?"**

"No," Naruto said loudly as he walked towards a gigantic cage. Much to his own dismay his voice shook and was laced with fear. "I am here to talk."

**"Kukuku... _talk_, yes I am sure you are..."** Kyūbi's voice carried in mocking laughter. **"I am no fool, insolent boy. Everything you see, I see. Everything you know, I know. You cannot fool me."**

Naruto seriously doubted this but did not question the fox just yet. There was nothing to gain from agitating the bijū. "I see."

**"The relic manipulates you," **the Kyūbi rang out from the darkness, his booming voice carrying out in an echo. **"You are as much a tool as the blade he put in your hand."**

"Do you expect me to deny that?" Naruto asked with genuine curiosity, tilting his head. It was a bad habit Hattori had beaten out of him, having deemed it undignified and unbecoming of an Uzumaki, but the relic was nowhere to be found now. In his mindscape Naruto was free. "I do not deny it. I am fully aware of what I am."

**_"A tool..."_**

"Yes," Naruto nodded simplistically, not even remotely challenging the statement. "A tool."

The Kyūbi took a moment to process his response, clearly disturbed by the honesty of it at least somewhat. **"You have come here to talk." **The fox released an impatient growl from its throat so great the air vibrated. **"Then speak."**

"Will you please show yourself?" Naruto asked as politely as he could.

**"Why don't you open the cage?"** The Kyūbi replied mockingly. His gigantic red, slit eyes glowed eerily in the shadows of the cage. **"I would be more than willing to show myself if you did."**

Naruto gave a shrug feigning non-discomfort. "Maybe, one day... I'd like to."

**"You would have me freed?"**

"Yes," Naruto replied firmly as though it were a simple answer to a simple question. "Why not?" he added as an afterthought, entertaining the possibility the fox preferred to dwell in his mindscape.

**"Do you not know what I am, what I can _do_, what I have _done_? Do you have and idea what I would do, given the opportunity?"**

"Of course I do. I know all about you, Kyūbi." Naruto gave a small smile as he eyed the fox with bemusement in his knowing. "I thought you said (**you**) saw everything I saw and knew all that I knew."

The fox moved forward, a gigantic humanoid claw-hand grasping one of the humongous bars on his cage. It didn't speak, thus Naruto took as a sign to continue.

"You are the first son of the Rikudō Sennin," Naruto said as he took in the fox's entirety, smothering his fear at is begun to build up at the sight of the bijū's imposing enormity. "Your name is Kurama of the Nine Tails and you are the former partner of Uzumaki Mito."

**"How do you know my name?"** Kurama demanded with a booming voice, extending his remaining claw at Naruto in an attempt to rip his face off. **"Speak!"**

Naruto jumped backwards, unable to steel himself from his own terror, and thus falling on his backside in his haste. His fear came back with a vengeance, but only for a moment, as he refused to lie there on the ground, terrified beyond his wits. With as much dignity as he could muster, he slowly picked himself up, keeping an apprehensive eye on the fox. "Uzumaki Mito shared with her family what you told her, including your name and parentage."

If the look on Kurama's face was any indication, the fox was about to completely lose it. **"Such betrayal!"**

"Uzumaki Mito did not betray you!" Naruto didn't know why he felt this way, but he was offended by the notion. "She did not betray your trust. She... she cared for you, Kyūbi. The others, even Ojiisama, disapproved, but Uzumaki Mito... she knew _love_ for you. You were more than just a tool to her, Kyūbi!" Naruto gripped his fists tightly as he walked closer into Kurama's reach, essentially putting himself at the bijū's mercy. "She did not share the knowledge you entrusted her with out of spite. She did it because she hoped you would one day be treated with more decency and regarded as more than a monster."

Kurama's eyes bulged and all anger left him immediately. The fox settled down, lying down on the ground as it processed the information.

"Are you alright, Kyūbi?" Naruto asked tentatively.

**"You know my name, why not use it?"**

Naruto let out a laugh. "You permitted only Uzumaki Mito to call you by your name. I do not wish to offend you."

**"You say you do not wish to offend me, but do you not realise I am the one responsible for the death of your parents?" **Kurama appeared to be irritated by his host's calm disposition, as though he had expected a confrontation.

"I haven't forgotten," Naruto shook his head. "I… saw you doing it," he added in quieter voice.

Again, Kurama's eyes bulged. **"Then why do you show me kindness if you saw me killing your parents in an attempt to kill you?"**

"Because I understand it would only be natural for you want to prevent capture no matter what the situation. I can't fault you for wanting to be free… And because I have no qualms about being a jinchūriki," Naruto answered truthfully to Kurama's visible surprise. "I do not see you as a tool or a monster or even a weapon. No matter how upset I am over the fact you killed my parents. You are a part of me and I am a part of you and that is what matters now."

**"You speak wise words, but this wisdom was taught to you by a relic who sees you as a tool and a weapon,"** Kurama challenged, clearly irritated by his host's simplicity.

"Yes," Naruto agreed easily. "But that does not stop me from understanding the truth. One day Ojiisama will no longer be around and it will fall on me to make my own decisions. This is one of them."

**"And what is this decision exactly?" **Kurama asked, intrigued.

Naruto gave another smile, and Kurama only now noticed how odd it was, as though the child had not smiled once before their meeting. "I've decided I certainly will not become your master."

**"Then what will you become?"**

"Your partner and your friend," Naruto's oddly smile turned into an even odder grin. It was an awkward smile others might have found _grotesque_ and off-putting, but Kurama found it... _endearing_.

So much so Kurama couldn't help but part his massive fangs into something that resembled a smile. **"And what makes you think I will accept you?"**

"Your awkward smile," Naruto said with a raised finger. "You should really work on that."

Kurama burst out laughing, as did Naruto. **"Very well, I sense no malice in your heart, Uzumaki Naruto. I shall accept you as my partner, provided you swear you will never betray me."**

"I will never do anything to hurt you, I swear it on my life," Naruto said with a serious expression. "Provided you promise me the same."

**"Then we have an agreement,"** Kurama acknowledge extended a massive claw towards Naruto. **"I will be your friend and partner for life, Uzumaki Naruto."**

"And I yours, Kyū-"

**"Kurama,"** the fox fell in. **"You may call me by my one true name."**

"Kurama," Naruto nodded with a smile as he gripped and shook Kurama's claw. "Your name suits you."

**"As does yours suit you, Naruto."**

-ooo-

(Hours Later)

Hattori grew restless as he paced before Naruto who remained in his meditative state. "What is the meaning of this?" Hattori repeated for the umpteenth time. The plan had been a short meeting with the fox, a meet-and-greet that shouldn't have taken longer than a few moments, and yet the boy remained still for half a day.

Could he have done the unspeakable and released the fox? "No, of course not," Hattori quickly dismissed the possibility out loud, chiding himself for his fears. The boy was far too intelligent to fall victim to the fox's wit. And even if he wasn't, the boy knew who to obey.

Hattori considered waking the boy forcefully many times, but that did not strike him as a good idea. Who knew what would happen? Mito had always made a point of total solitude in her chamber. Hattori could not begin to imagine the chaos he could possibly cause if he even shook the boy. "Damn you and your insolence, child!"

It was just as he said it, _when chakra, bright crimson-orange chakra, exploded from Naruto in all directions, tossing Hattori in the air._

A shroud of chakra enveloped Naruto and nine tails shot out from the small of his back and curled around him in a protective barrier.

Hattori let out a pained growl as he landed on his old bones with a solid thud. He quickly scrambled to his knees; his eyes widened at the sight of his heir. "What is _this_?" he exclaimed raspily as Naruto's eyes opened; rather than blue, the young jinchūriki's eyes were red and slit. "Kyūbi!"

"No, Ojiisama," Naruto said in a calm, baritone voice as he shook his head and the chakra tails unfurled. It was an odd sight to say the least. "Kurama has not taken over."

"What is the meaning of this?" Hattori demanded in the raspy scream. "The plan was to meet-"

"Forgive me, Ojiisama, but we took quite a liking to one another," Naruto interrupted Hattori for the first time in life. "We have come to an agreement that we shall fight side by side as partners and friends, and more importantly, equals."

Hattori's old eyes looked as though they were about to bulge of their sockets. "What?" he exclaimed. "The seal!" he then added hurriedly. "What did you do to the seal, boy?"

"I... modified it," Naruto revealed with slight reluctance. Hattori gasped and choked on his spittle. "Do not worry, Ojiisama. I modified only a little to enable Kurama to speak to me directly."

"When did you learn how to do such a thing?" Hattori demanded, irate. "I did not teach you how to do meddle with a seal of a calibre such as yours!"

Naruto knew better than to smile or even give a minute indication of smugness with Hattori. The old man was clearly displeased and practically foaming at the mouth with rage as though he was about to have a stroke. "I memorised the foundations of the Tekkō Fūin stolen from Kumogakure and modified my seal to allow Kurama and myself a means of direct communication," he repeated as he added more details. "I also modified the Hakke Fūin my father created to make it easier for myself to borrow Kurama's chakra and to allow Kurama to come out and materialise a body when necessary. Those two are the main principles I've changed, however there is one final aspect of Hakke Fūin I've changed but that will not become relevant for a long time. I call it Hakke Tekkō Fūin Shiki."

Hattori's bulging threatened to pop out of their sockets in complete and utter shock as he struggled for a response. The _Eight Trigrams Iron Armour Seal Method_ sounded absurd on the face of it, what made it even more unbelievable was the fact a _ten year old_, genius or not, was capable of creating... "One moment," Hattori said as he regained his voice. 'Does this mean he discovered my own modifications? No, that's impossible. As gifted as he may be, my own modifications are as perfect as modifications to a seal ever could be. There is no way why this child would have spotted them…'

The relic calmed himself, confident his heir had not noticed his adjustments. "How will the Kyūbi materialise a body?" he then demanded. "The fox's Yin chakra was sealed for good, how will he be able to perform such a feat without Yin-Yang Release? And what is this last change you speak of? Answer me, child, and quickly, before I truly lose my temper!"

Naruto flinched but answered promptly nonetheless. "Both questions have the same answer, Ojiisama," he began to explain. "While it is true Kurama in theory cannot materialise a real body due to the imbalance in his chakra as a result of my father sealing his Yin chakra, I have modified the Hakke fūin to convert the Yang chakra Kurama still possesses into Yin chakra, which Kurama can then mould into Yin-Yang chakra in order to materialise." Hattori remained silent as he listened, for once not interrupting his heir, thus Naruto continued explaining. "This will work assuming Kurama's _soul_ can still remember the feeling of Yin chakra and use that experience to successfully convert some of his Yang chakra into Yin chakra. In a sense, my connection with Kurama will grant me a kekkei genkai like the Yonbi, Son Gokū, and its container. In theory, I will be able to perform Yin and Ying-Yang Release."

"If the Kyūbi materialises, then he would have to half his Yang chakra to create perfect balance between Yin and Yang," Hattori stated, to which Naruto nodded affirmatively. "Does that not make him weaker?" In secret, Hattori could barely contain himself. 'Yin-Yang Release! That is the power only the Rikudō Sennin was capable of. This is too good to be true.'

Naruto gave another indication of his head. "Under normal circumstances, yes, but as I grow older, my chakra reserves will become more vast, thus I will be capable of lending Kurama my Yang chakra and he will be able to covert his own into Yin chakra while at the same using enough of mine to reach his former power."

"That remains a theory," Hattori bit out venomously. "Do you understand what you have done, child?" Suddenly and impulsively, Hattori struck Naruto across the face with as much force his old bones could muster, sending the youngster hurtling and bounding across the floor.

Naruto came to painful stop but picked himself up, refusing to hold his stinging cheek as he fell completely silent. He knew better than to talk back to his grandfather. If he did, there were means by which Hattori could inflict pain that required no physical contact whatsoever. And he had been on the receiving end of such punishment enough times to remember exactly how horrible it was.

"Your life is now fully entwined with that of the fox. You have indefinitely jeopardised my ambitions!" Hattori shouted at him, coating him with spittle as he exhaled deeply.

"I am sorry, Ojiisama," Naruto apologised with a low bow. "I merely tried to accelerate your plans for me."

Hattori spat on the ground, letting out a sound of utter disappointment as he turned back to Naruto with a resentful glare. "You have put yourself at the beast's mercy now that you have merged your power. I told you to simply meet the beast, not to _befriend_ it like my _fool sister!_"

In the pit of his stomach, Naruto felt a hot sensation. Kurama clearly did not like the remark in regards to his first jinchūriki. 'Kurama, please calm down. Ojiisama is upset, he doesn't mean it.'

**_'I wish to destroy this relic,'_**Kurama replied through their mental connection. **_'Why do you allow him to treat you like this? You could destroy him in an instant if you wished.'_**

'I do not want to harm him, Kurama. He is the only biological family I have left-'

"Are you listening, boy, or is the fox polluting your mind with his filth?" Hattori demanded as he took steps closer as though he were about to strike him again. "Are you?"

"I am listening, Ojiisama," Naruto replied obediently as always. "I will not let Kurama sway me from what it is you want me to do. Uzushiogakure will be revived, according to _your_ plans, Ojiisama. I will do whatever is necessary to make your, no, _our _ambitions comes true. _By any means necessary._"

Hattori lowered his hand he had raised to strike the boy and exhaled deeply. This was the first time Naruto had sounded so sincere about agreeing to – no, _wanting _to follow his plans. "Good," was all he said simply as he turned his back on Naruto. "You will be able to control the Kyūbi's power sooner than expected, if what you say is true," he stated. "Then our plans must accelerate to accommodate that fact."

Naruto nodded. "Yes, Ojiisama."

-ooo-

(One Year Later)

Another year had passed and Hattori had since began to train Naruto's taijutsu, an area he had previously been lax in educating Naruto on as the boy's body grew at a stubbornly slow pace. Being too old to train the boy himself and Taji not being up to scratch after a decade of inactivity, Hattori had no choice but to rely on some kinjutsu of his own: the Edo Tensei. A jutsu he helped the Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama, to develop. However it was far too risky to do it himself, thus he had Taji master the jutsu under his guidance. It would not have been possible had it not been for his stroke of brilliance in temporarily linking Naruto's chakra to his surrogate mother's through a seal designed by Uzumaki generations ago. Rather than used by the Uzumaki themselves, as they had inherited incredible chakra reserves from their Rikudō Sennin ancestry, they sold the designs of these seals to Kusagakure, which once stood at the top of the shinobi world. **(2)**

It had taken a while for Taji to leave the island and bring back suitable sacrifices, but at last everything fell into place. Hattori was exceedingly anxious. He had not performed this jutsu for many years not because out of some putrid sense of morality but rather a general abhorrence of such perverse jutsu that meddled with the cosmic balance of life and death. Still, he reasoned with himself that it was a necessity. While Naruto had clearly inherited his father's physique it would go to waste if he did not cultivate it soon. "Are you ready, boy?" Hattori called as they stood in a clearing far from the village.

Standing about fifty feet away from his ancestor and surrogate, Naruto gave a curt nod. "Yes, Ojiisama," he answered. His voice betrayed his anxiety, but fortunately Hattori did not complain as he too felt it.

The relic looked to Taji, whose eyes were blank, unfocused: devoid of any conscience. At his nod, Taji proceeded to go through a string of hand seals and placed her hands on the gritty dirt. "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" Her voice sounded almost robotic.

As her palms touched the dirt, Naruto felt a tremendous pull on his chakra as it surged out of him and into his surrogate mother, who then channelled the chakra into the forbidden jutsu. It left Naruto with a foul feeling throughout his body. How he _hated_ the seal causing it and wanted to rip the fūin tag off his body, but Hattori had forbid him from doing so, and thus he endured as he always did, his jaws clenched and fists tightened.

The neat row of sacrifices sank through the earth; each replaced a moment later by white coffins that shot up moments later, all numbered one to four. The coffin lids exploded outwards simultaneously as four figures stepped out of them. Hattori cackled with glee at the sight of his deceased clansmen. Obtaining their DNA acquired a mere trip to the Uzumaki tombs in the labyrinth below the village. Had his body been capable of doing so, he would have revived them a long time ago.

"Where am I?" demanded the tallest and most handsome of the four. His voice was deep, his skin flawless and his red hair tied in a ponytail fell below his shoulders. He wore red body mesh and black fitting armour with Uzumaki embles and tassels, and carried a long o-katana on his hip.

"Ah, yes," Hattori continued his manic laughter. "Uzumaki Hiei, the only Uzumaki to have ever been born with the Jinton kekkei genkai." **(1)**

A child born as a result of rape, Uzumaki Hiei was born to an Uzumaki clanswoman (who didn't know who the father was) as there had been multiple perpetrators. Hiei's mother, an Uzumaki spy, died two years after giving birth in the highlands far from Uzu no Kuni, leaving her son to be put in an orphanage until word reached the Uzumaki clan who came to collect him years later after reports came in of a six year old child with fierce red-hair and an affinity for Jinton. Under the tutelage of the Uzumaki, Hiei became to be revered as one of the world's greatest swordsmen. His exploits were well known in literature of nearly a hundred years ago.

"Oh, what is this, could this be the Edo Tensei?" another wondered out loud. Significantly shorter than Hiei, this Uzumaki was of a stockier built and had a broad set of shoulders and a thick scar running vertically over his left eye. He wore a grey and blue sleeveless combat gi and simple trousers. He had a receding hairline, and his hair was the same shade of Uzumaki red as Hiei's but much shorter.

Naruto's eyes narrowed on the sight of second Uzumaki, recognising his appearance immediately from the stories once told him as a boy. "Uzumaki Gozu. You once attempted to assassinate the Nidaime Raikage."

"And I failed miserably." Gozu pointed a thick finger to his chest; under his muscle shirt ran thick scars covering is entire torso. "And he left me with a mark to remember him by even after my death." In the back of his mind, Naruto wondered if Gozu was really a member of the Uzumaki. If his appearance alone wasn't out of the norm, his easy-going demeanour certainly was.

"Yes, I remember having to clean up after you," the third resurrected Uzumaki chimed in. He was the second tallest and had slim built, long hair that covered his left eye and a perpetual sneer of arrogance plastered on his face. He wore traditional white and blue robes with the Uzumaki crest and tassel; he carried a long bō staff in his gauzed wrapped hands; a whip on his hip, and a large orange scroll on his back. "Uzumaki Tenjin, you have undoubtedly heard of me," the resurrected Uzemaki assumed. "The youngest Uzumaki to ever attain Seals Master status-"

"You mean the _second _youngest Seals Master," Hattori fell in forcefully with a growing snide smirk of his own. "The first would be me, dear cousin."

"To think you actually survived this long… You have not aged well," Tenjin drawled with unveiled distaste. "You have undoubtedly summoned us through the use of Edo Tensei," the most clever of the resurrected deducted immediately. "I assume we were the best DNA matches you could find?" Hattori neither confirmed or denied this, thought it appeared Tenjin did not care anyway as his eye fell on the fourth and last of the resurrected. "What is this _misfit_ doing here?" Tenjin snarled.

"Uzumaki Hiro," Hattori whispered the name with clear exhilaration. Naruto recognised the name immediately and frowned, uncertain of what to think or say. "Perhaps the second most gifted ninjutsu specialist the Uzumaki have ever known."

Hiro looked like most Uzumaki, his hair was red, going up in gravity defying spikes like Naruto; his skin lightly tanned and for the most part unscarred. He wore the traditional blue Uzushiogakure battle armour over baggy, white robes with the Uzumaki spiral emblem.

"The second?" Hiei spoke with a light frown of confusion. He looked to the other resurrected Uzumaki for answers.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tenjin said, glaring at Naruto as he sized him up. "This child has surpassed even Hiro."

"Interesting," Hiro spoke for the first time. Naruto noted how calculated and reserved he sounded, and while faint, he could hear a touch of condescension.

"Interesting, is it, _traitor?_" Hattori growled at Hiro with contempt. The other resurrected Uzumaki seemed to agree with Hattori – even Hiei, who looked rather odd with his damning glare, accentuated even more by the black sclera and white iridise as a result of the Edo Tensei.

"So it is true, what you said, Ojiisama." Naruto knew the story of Uzumaki Hiro very well, Hattori had told him only once, but the hatred in his voice had seen to it Naruto would never forget it.

Uzumaki Hiro was born to Uzumaki Branch House parentage. Growing up, he soon proved to be a prodigy amongst prodigies, a true genius in every sense. Hiro was born with such a strong chakra, his chakra chains, an ability known only to Uzumaki, first appeared when he was but an infant, much to the shock of the Uzumaki clan, as the average Uzumaki usually awakened their chakra chains during their teenage years. Predictably, he was immediately put in advance ninjutsu training and excelled greatly. Then, one day in the beginning of the First Great Shinobi War, Uzumaki Hiro deserted his comrades, who were ambushed soon after his disappearance. Hiro was found dead weeks later in a valley in Earth Country. Fortunately, before Iwa forces could recover his body, he had set his body up with a Reverse Four Symbols Seal in the case of his death. As a testament to his prowess, Uzumaki Hiro took down over a thousand shinobi with him.

"Why are we here?" Uzumaki Tenjin demanded, making an unpleasant noise as he sucked his teeth impatiently. "What do you want, Hattori?"

Hattori sneered at his cousin. "You always lacked patience, Tenji," he chided. Nonetheless, the relic clapped his hands, signalling the resurrected shinobi to listen up. "I have brought you all back to realm of the living for one reason and one reason only."

"And what would that be?" Gozu inquired nonchalantly. Out of all the Uzumaki brought from the dead, he seemed to mind it the least. In fact, it was as if he enjoyed being alive again.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Hattori said simply, pointing at the blonde Uzumaki in question. "He may not look like us, but he is one of us. He is the son of the Yondaime Hokage and one of our own, Uzumaki Kushina. As you undoubtedly have already gathered," he gave a great sigh as he said it, "Uzushio and the Uzumaki are no more…"

"So they won," Hiro glared at Hattori with intense hatred Naruto could not imagine how it was justified. "I told you fools what would happen, but you didn't listen. Now look where we are!"

"Be quiet, traitor!" Tenjin bellowed, raising his bō staff threateningly. The ceremonial Uzumaki emblem tassels shook as though the staff was tuned to its wielder's emotions. "You have no right to criticise us after you abandoned your own. I should destroy you right now!"

"You stubborn fool," Hiro spat contemptuously as he slid into a fighting stance. "You dare to threaten me?"

"Enough!" Hattori bellowed angrily, and the resurrected fell silent immediately. "What has happened in the past cannot be changed, but we have an opportunity for the future. That opportunity lives in this child, Uzumaki Naruto!" None of them made any comment; instead they looked back to Naruto again, staring at him as Hattori spoke. "I have brought you back to aid me in teaching him in our ways. Through him, the Uzumaki can live once again and Uzushiogakure can be restored."

"You haven't changed at all, Hattori," Hiro's voice was as cold as ice. The resurrected Uzumaki made no attempt to hide his utter disgust. "This fixation with _tradition_ and _protocol_... All of these _rules_, don't you ever get _tired_ of them?" Hattori opened his mouth to respond angrily, but Hiro already turned to Naruto. "I have been in your position, Uzumaki Naruto. I know what it is like to have you entire life dictated to you. Doesn't it anger you, fill you with rage, how much you must do and how little choice you have? This life without freedom, if you can even call it a life, is a wretched thing, is it not?"

"So that is why you betrayed the clan," Naruto realised as the reason for Uzumaki Hiro's betrayal became clear. It was a strange notion to him, but it made... _sense _in a way he couldn't quite put in words_._ He had never really thought of living his life in any other way than he did now. The more he realised how odd his life was, the more he realised he could relate to Hiro's past predicament. It scared him. Was there something wrong with living a life of routine, waking up early, eating the nutritious meals prepared for him by his surrogate, reading, training and resting in accordance to Hattori's schedule? "I…" Naruto opened his mouth without being clear with what he wanted to say, so he fell silent.

"You want to be free, don't you?" Hiro asked quietly. His voice took a more sympathetic and gentle tone. "Free from all of these responsibilities and duties? Then kill this old relic and-!" Hiro's eyes suddenly rolled back into his head and he fell forward, collapsing with a resounding thud.

"Insolent fool..." Hattori trembled with rage and breathed heavily. "Even now he dares to defy our ways." Trampling on Uzumaki protocols never sat well with the relic and it could easily set him off into a fit of rage. It was exactly why Naruto made a habit out of never bringing up his resentment of certain aspects of his training.

"I'm assuming you've got ways to control him, otherwise you just wasted a lot of chakra resurrecting this filth," Tenjin commented from the sidelines.

"Of course I have my ways!" Hattori took offence to the comment. "Now then, I'm assuming you three will comply freely?"

Gozu gave a shrug and stifled a yawn. "Death is boring," he said simply. "I'll comply if it means I'll be able to see the revival of our clan."

"While I am not particularly pleased with being brought back," Hiei began as he placed a hand on his o-katana's hilt, "I will serve my clan once again."

The two looked to Tenjin who rolled his eyes and dramatically threw his arms in the air. "Fine, fine! Seeing as I don't have much of a choice anyway, I'll agree to help you, so long as that filthy traitor keeps his distance."

"That won't be a problem," Hattori assured.

-ooo-

(Two Years Later: Naruto Aged Twelve)

Jiraiya had once again returned from his long spell of absence. Safe to say, he was rather impressed with Taji for raising such a fine and powerful young man, although he expressed some concern on Naruto's detached disposition.

"Well, he's only got me and Hattori-san so it can't be helped he's a little different from others his age," Taji reasoned rather defensively. "And with me stuck doing research and Hattori being too old to even care, he's usually left to his own devices," she said rather defensive of her son. "I can hardly take credit for how strong he is, Jiraiya-san, Naruto mostly teaches himself. I don't think there's anything else I can teach him."

This prompted Jiraiya to stay for a few more days, in which he decided to spend most of his time with Naruto to get to know his godson better as well as teach him a thing or two. Naturally, it did not go unnoticed by the sage how advanced Naruto's taijutsu was, and if that weren't strange enough, he mastered summoning toads within a matter of hours – it was almost as if he had done it before. But then, Jiraiya thought, who would've taught him how to summon? He had seen Taji's file, and as skilled as she was, she had not signed a summoning contract.

"Jeez, you sure pack a punch, kid," Jiraiya commented, shaking his hand to get the blood flowing once again as Naruto flew back and landed in a skidding crouch. "Alright, I think I've seen enough. Taji's done a great job raising you. You're finally ready to come home."

Expecting a smile, Jiraiya was unnerved by the frown Naruto shot him. "What is it, Naruto?"

"_This is my home_, Jiraiya-kyōfu," Naruto said icily. "Simply because I was born in Konoha, does not mean it is my home. How could it be, if I spent only a few days there before you asked my mother to throw her life away to raise me in solitude?"

Jiraiya's brows furrowed. "Do you resent me, Naruto?"

"No," Naruto answered truthfully. "Your insensitiveness towards my mother's sacrifice and my _home_, however, offends me. I believe Ojiisama would disapprove."

"Is that so?" Jiraiya approached the youth with a curious feeling budding in the pit of his stomach.

...

Hours later, Taji and Jiraiya were seated in the house whilst Naruto was out to find firewood. "Go back?" she asked, the notion of actually returning having clearly not been expected so soon. "He is only twelve years old, Jiraiya-san."

"He'll be thirteen soon, meaning he will able to graduate the academy in Konoha and become an official shinobi," Jiraiya told her. Whilst she mulled it over, he looked around him and found that the house, despite being cluttered with books and scrolls, was in excellent shape. Now that he thought of it, the ruins of Uzushiogakure seemed to have been cleaned up.

"I'm not sure, Jiraiya..."

Jiraiya gave a sigh; he had hoped not to have to use this particular card. "Look, Taji, I know you've grown attached to Naruto, but don't forget I'm also his godparent and the agreement was that he would return to Konoha once he was able to defend himself."

The scandalised look of outrage in Taji's face was a clear sign he shouldn't have gone there. "So what? You've hardly gotten to know him, Jiraiya – you're almost never there! How would you know the first thing about him? Why does he have to return now, he's not ready!"

"From what I've seen, he's well beyond the level his peers in Konoha will be at. He's incredibly powerful, Taji. He's ready," he said with a finality they both knew she could not defy. Then, with a softer tone, he added: "Look, this will be a good thing for Naruto. He needs to be in contact with kids his own age or he's going to end up being completely incapable of interacting with other people, Taji. Do you really want that?"

There were no further arguments after that.

In a few months Naruto would return to Konoha, on time to graduate with peers his own age. Not long after hammering out the details, Jiraiya once again left with a promise of meeting them in Konoha.

-ooo-

"You embark upon your journey soon, boy."

Naruto knelt before Hattori and bowed his head. "Yes, Ojiisama. Jiraiya-kyōfu deems it prudent I go and enrol in the Konoha Academy for Shinobi Arts. I believe he wishes for me to interact with others my own age."

"Such foolishness!" Hattori growled. The ancient Uzumaki released a breath of frustration. "It matters not, this simply accelerates my plan." Naruto looked up to face his grandfather, looking him in the eye.

"Your plan, Ojiisama?" Naruto asked. Hattori never discussed his intentions with Naruto. He never so much as mentioned he had anything planned outside of Uzushiogakure. No, all he ever told Naruto was of the greatness of the Uzumaki, the power they once held in the world. "Ojiisama, may I ask what plans you speak of?"

"No!" Hattori barked in his raspy voice. "But I shall tell you, child. I shall tell you the true purpose of your training."

Naruto's eyes widened. It was an uncharacteristic act in comparison with his usual monotone, stoic character.

"Listen closely, child," Hattori told him, "I have told you a great many recounts of Uzumaki history. I have told you of the Rikudō Sennin, the creator of the Shinobi World and ancestor of many clans, from the Uchiha to Senju and the Uzumaki. You have sat on my knees and listened closely as I told you of the true world, the shinobi world which is on the verge of collapsing – _I sense it_!" Hattori's outburst was sudden and he could hear the madness in his grandfather's voice. "And now, as the day of your return to Konoha approaches, I will finally reveal to you what your true purpose is."

Naruto did not dare to speak and incur Hattori's wrath and so remained silent, as he had been taught to do when the older Uzumaki spoke.

"Your mission is to go to Konoha and create a _support system_ for the revival of Uzushiogakure. Upon arriving in Konoha, you will make yourself useful to the Sandaime. That whelp has always had soft heart for children, he believes strongly in the Will of Fire, thus he will not distrust you the way he should." Naruto nodded to this, albeit hesitantly with the concept of interacting with other people. Hattori frowned, but made no comment and continued. "You will provide the Sandaime with your revised fūinjutsu plan, you know the one I mean." Naruto nodded obediently. "Then, after you have gained his trust, you will set out to establish alliances with Konoha's influential clans. Perhaps it is a good thing you will return to the academy, there is bound to be a few heirs you can rally to your side."

"To what end, Ojiisama?" Naruto asked; his head bowed obediently once more.

"You will especially attempt to gain the favour of the daughters of Konoha's clan heads, child." Naruto stiffened at the notion, prompting Hattori to sneer with disgust. "Such hesitance is beneath you, child! What immodesty is there to this? Only a few years ago you would have had no choice in who you were to wed." Of course, 'only a few years ago' was a lot longer for Naruto than it was for Hattori. "You will one day father many children with suitable women. That is your responsibility as the head of this dying clan when I am gone. You have known this for quite some time."

"Forgive me, Ojiisama."

Hattori snarled but continued. "Do you follow me so far, child?" Naruto nodded. "Then repeat to me what I just instructed you to do."

"My mission is to make myself useful to Sandaime, upon arrival in Konohagakure no Sato," Naruto droned obediently. "I will earn his trust and minimise his suspicion of me."

"Then what?"

"I will then proceed to establish a support network. I will befriend heirs of influential clans, and aim to seduce the daughters of particularly influent clans - I believe this is why you had me research the hidenjutsu belonging to Konoha's most prominent clans, such as the Yamanaka's Shintenshin jutsu, Ojiisama?"

"Indeed," Hattori confirmed.

"Then, am I also correct in assuming you expect me to reveal my knowledge of these jutsu to the Sandaime to gain his trust?" Naruto inferred.

Hattori growled approvingly. "You are correct, child. Once Hiruzen believes you are easily manipulated, and you will make sure to give him this impression, boy," Hattori warned threateningly, "He will believe he can make you one of his followers. Naturally, you will appear as if you hang on his every word and when the time is right you will ensure he will support the revival of Uzushiogakure."

Naruto bowed his head obediently as Hattori continued to reveal the details of his plans to his heir. It was evident in the way Hattori spoke he had been planning this for years, almost as soon as he first laid eyes on Naruto when he was but a baby. Naruto remained silent as his ancestor drilled him with instructions, nodding once every few minutes as Hattori dove into specifics.

The plan was relatively simple to understand, yes, but it would take a lot of doing. It could take him years before he saw anything coming to fruition, Naruto understood this quite clearly, but he had long since been taught to dedicate his life to revival of Uzushiogakure and the Uzumaki clan.

"Child, it is of the utmost importance you forge an alliance with the Hyūga clan. In order to make our ambitions come true, it is imperative that you do."

"The Hyūga clan?" Naruto repeated with genuine confusion. "Why is that, Ojiisama?"

Hattori beckoned Naruto to follow him as he crawled to his feet. "Come, I shall show you."

Naruto got to his feet and followed Hattori as the old man led him to his house, where he knew a hidden passage would bring them to the underground labyrinths of Uzushiogakure.

-ooo-

(Uzushiogakure Underground)

"Come quickly, boy." Hattori hobbled past the iron-wrought double doors into a spacious area equipped with technology commonly found in laboratories; large sources of microscopes, organs conserved in jars, scalpels and other surgical tools and much more. Unsurprisingly, given Hattori's age, albeit organised the laboratory was rather filthy.

What stood out the most in the laboratory was the facing the doors. Instead of concrete, the wall was filled with square containers with preservative fluids that contained pieces of flesh and vials filled with blood and other fluids – and _eyeballs._ There were _dozens_ of them aligned in a neat row with aged plaques beneath them, upon which were specifics details were written.

Naruto's eyes narrowed immediately as the recognised some of the names on the plaques. "Ojiisama..."

Hattori gave a mad cackle, delighted in his heir's surprise. "Beautiful, isn't it? Isn't it?" The relic hobbled over to the wall of specimens, palming the table before it as he reached it. "This, my boy, is the _true_ reason behind the Silent Massacre of Uzushiogakure."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Notes<em>**

What a way to end the chapter, huh?

There's a lot I want to say, but I don't want this AN to be too long, so I'll keep it as short as possible. Yes, I will continue to update this story alongside with Potential Realised and the revised version of Kumogakure Ninja once that's up. As for this story, Naruto will obviously be very powerful, but it will be far from smooth sailing for him. The effects of the Mind Enslavement juin on Taji will be explained soon enough. There will be more history delved into over the course of the story, including the Uzumaki clan, the Uchiha and many others.

And lastly, yes, Naruto and Kurama happened that easy. Why? Well, I have a few points to justify that. For one, Kurama has seen all that Naruto has seen and thus knows Naruto is as much as a tool as he was to Madara and the rest of the Uzumaki clan. He knows he is the only one Naruto has ever shown actual emotion to aside from Taji before she fell to Hattori's mind enslavement. Naruto treats Kurama with respect and sought his friendship, not his power - he considers Kurama to be his first and only friend. In turn, Kurama, who can sense negative emotions, senses none in Naruto, thus he knows what Naruto is proposing is not some trick. Now before there are any worries in making Naruto overpowered; I won't. Naruto is still only 12 years old at this stage and has a lot to learn about being a jinchūriki, so he won't be flicking around Bijūdama like they're candy anytime soon – if at all.

OK, that's it for now. Until next time!

**Notes**

**(1)** Many seem to forget this, but bijū cannot be killed by any means. At least not permanently. They come back in about a decade or so after being killed – according to the manga.

**(2)** No one ever said that Swift Release was a kekkei genkai restricted to any particular clan. In this story, it's just like Lava Release. Several people from different locations are capable of using it. Still, if it helps, let's just say one of Uzumaki Hiei's parents was an Uzumaki and the other the carrier of the Jinton Release gene. Also, imagine Hei too look like a taller, leaner version of Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin.

**(3)** In the fifth Naruto Shippūden movie, Blood Prison, it was noted how Kusagakure had once dominated the shinobi world. I figured I'd include that little piece of information in this story as I've always taken a liking to Kusagakure for some inexplicable reason.

**(4)** Imagine Uzumaki Tenjin to look like a red-haired, smugger and taller version of Sorra from the Naruto Shippūden Twelve Guardian Ninja filler arc.

**Jutsu Used**

(Juin: Shin Shieki – Cursed Seal: Mind Enslavement) – ? rank, supplementary, short range. This obscure jutsu falls in the territory of Cursed Seals and is designed to subjugate the minds of the target to the will of the user. Prolonged exposure to this jutsu has been noted to cause significant damage to the brain.


	3. Chapter 3: Purpose

**The Uzumaki Descendant**

_Posted: 10-02-13_

_Updated: 30-05-13_

**_Expect updates to be more frequent from now on. Also, going over the time line, I realised Hattori can't be a 157 years old. In fact, going by a fan made timeline I find credible, he should actually be actually 117 years old. I'll link the time line on my page._**

**_Props go to Narutoenthusiast for editing this chapter. All chapters should be edited now._**

* * *

><p>CH3: Purpose<p>

* * *

><p>He was a blur of black, travelling at an incredible speed enough to blow leafs of trees. His eyes were vacant and unaffected by the speed-induced tunnel vision for his mind was elsewhere, but his body knew the woods and the land by memory acquired over the years of his childhood.<p>

He was at war with himself.

And the more he fought with himself the greater his speed increased, as though he were attempting to flee from his turmoil.

He was fast like the wind.

It was not very surprising given his parentage, especially his father, Namikaze Minato, widely know and accepted as the fastest man alive.

Even Uzumaki Naruto needed reprieve once in a while, **(**he relieved his concerns by running. There weren't many things that got him worked up or frustrated, but when he was, he ran. _And he was so terribly fast._

It was as if he was born to run, always on the move, always doing something; never meant to stay still.

But such was unbecoming of the heir to the _great and noble_ Uzumaki clan.

Hattori would not accept his antics, not even when he was a playful child filled with joy and curious wonder. From a young age, he was taught forcefully how to conduct himself as expected of an Uzumaki in the face of troubling news: calm and collected. Regal. That was his duty as the soon to be leader of the Uzumaki clan.

But how could he - how could _anyone_ remain calm and collected after learning what he had learned only moments ago? The truth weighed heavy on his mind.

_Flashback…_

"This, my boy, is the _true_ reason behind the Silent Massacre of Uzushiogakure."

His eyes widened, scanning the contents located in the wall of the room. He slowly approached the wall as he examined the contents of the containers. He had no idea what the fleshly samples were of or who the vials of blood belonged to, but the eyeballs suspended in preservatives were easy enough to recognise. He felt an eerie sensation run down his spine.

_Sharingan and Byakugan eyes stared at him as though the ghosts of their former owners were gazing into his very soul._

"_Beautiful_, isn't it?" Hattori's voice cut through the silence like cold steel, startling the youth.

Naruto turned his eyes away from the wall with no small amount of shock still evident in his eyes. "I don't-" he tried, confused.

"I do not expect you to understand," Hattori silenced him before he could even form a single coherent sentence. "I shall explain everything to you, my heir. I shall explain to you that which only few in this world have ever known. You should be honoured."

"I am, Ojisama."

Hattori struggled to find his seat on the table thus Naruto stepped forward and grabbed the ancient man under the arms and sat him down, pretending not to notice the relic's indignant glare. "What are our words, boy?"

"Knowledge. Power. Truth." Naruto answered the question on mechanical, rehearsed reflex. He had said them many times before. His clan's motto was ingrained in his very being. "Through knowledge we will gain power, through power we will learn truth."

"Yes…And what is this truth we search?"

Naruto frowned.

Hattori had never posed this question before.

And yet somehow he felt he knew the answer. He did not doubt how or why as his grandfather had taught him well.

"The truth is everything and nothing. It is both the answer and the question. The truth is all encompassing. It has neither a beginning nor an end. It simply is."

"Spoken like a true Uzumaki**.**" Hattori nodded with approval; there was a hint of pride in his eyes and voice. "The wall you see behind me is my life's work. It is the sum of generations upon generations of research done by Uzumaki in order to uncover _the truth of this world_."

Naruto remained silent as Hattori continued, knowing that he was expected only to listen and not to speak.

"My father brought me down here when I was your age as his father had done with him and so on. This place is known as the Room of Truth. In this place, and others like it, the Uzumaki have dedicated hundreds of years to decode the Rikudō Sennin's influence upon the world." Hattori looked over his shoulders and gestured to the wall in a theatrical gesture.

Naruto counted at least a hundred containers of samples. He did not wish to know the details as to how his clan had come in possession of them. He was at unease and he knew, to his shame, that it showed though his ancestor made no comment, or even sneered as he usually would have and instead continued with his story.

"The Rikudō Sennin saved the world from a terrible threat at the cost of his life. This I have told you this many times. Before his death, he fathered two sons, the elder brother inherited his eyes and the younger his body – the same body the Uzumaki and Senju inherited. This, too, I have told you many times. What I have not told you, however, is that the Uzumaki clan dedicated generations of research on unlocking the Rikudō Sennin's powers, more specifically, his ability to create matter out of nothing. Ah yes, I speak of the power you now possess a fraction of through the fox."

Naruto's eyes widened as it dawned on him exactly why the Uzumaki were feared, what they were feared for. His ability, the power of _Yin-Yang Release,_ was possible to him only because of Kurama. He shuddered to think of an army of Uzumaki wielding the power the Sage of the Six Paths possessed, the power he now possessed. Wars could be won with only a handful of people with such power, perhaps even by just one.

"Yes, yes! You can _see_ it now! The world feared us for our minds, child! They feared us because they _knew_ we had the potential to herald _a second coming of the Rikudō Sennin._ As the years went by we gathered more information and our libraries grew larger and amassed such vast knowledge we came closer to finding a way to develop the same powers the Rikudō Sennin possessed - _the power of a god!_ But it was not easy, boy... With great difficulty, chance and luck, we managed to track down the lineage of both of the Rikudō Sennin's sons and for years – for _centuries_, we observed the mutations, documenting what we found. We attempted to replicate what we could, though with little success. For the longest of times, we failed to make progress. It was simply too difficult, too consuming of our time and resources and for all our efforts they yielded far too little results. It wasn't until the shinobi system changed that we had any luck. As wars continued to pull the world apart, a matter we had no interest in and purposefully hid ourselves from, Kings became Daimyō and they began to establish shinobi villages sworn to protect their lands."

"I see." Naruto immediately caught on with an understanding nod. "The descendants of the Rikudō Sennin flocked together in these villages."

"Indeed!" Hattori affirmed with another look of approval. "It became much easier, now, to infiltrate, to observe and to document! It all became so easy!" Hattori cackled like a mad man for but a moment before his laughter died and hatred struck his eyes. "It became _too_ easy. We became complacent… arrogant and _foolish!_" Hattori spat the word as though they were venom. "We were found out and the world took to arms in an outrage that would echo through the ages. Do you understand what I am saying, Uzumaki Naruto? _The First Great Shinobi War was caused by the Uzumaki clan!_"

Unclear on how he was supposed to process or even begin to accept this shocking and disturbing news, Naruto mulled over the information. He was raised to believe the Uzumaki were a people of knowledge, yes, but to think the knowledge they pursued was one known only to a man likened to a god, and the methods they used to pursue this knowledge...

"I never once taught you to believe the Uzumaki were saints," Hattori said quietly. "In truth, Uzushiogakure was hidden not only for our safety but also because of our need to preserve secrecy. We hid ourselves from the world as we garnered more knowledge, developed more weapons and jutsu... In the end, we were so involved in our own affairs that we were not ready for the onslaught brought down upon us by the rest of the world. They came for us. They eradicated us. And then they destroyed all the evidence." The relic clenched his veiny fists in unbridled hatred. "Our name has no meaning anymore, child. Once it would have made entire armies crumble in fear. "And now…? No one will know whom you speak of! Our enemies and even our former allies destroyed all evidence that we ever existed. It was one of the terms in the treaty that ended the war we caused. _The Uzumaki have been forgotten._" **(1)**

Suffice to say, Naruto would never be the same after learning the true cause for the Silent Massacre of Uzushiogakure. He once believed his people were a proud people that sought knowledge and wisdom first and foremost. And now… he didn't know what to think. All he knew was that the Uzumaki, for all their greatness were not necessarily great people.

Still, he decided after a long moment of silent deliberation.

Perhaps the Uzumaki were no saints, if Hattori was any indicator that was not surprising, and perhaps their ambitions were obscure and their methods deceitful, but that was in the past.

He had to look towards the future. One day soon he would be the head of the _revived_ Uzumaki clan in the _revived_ Uzushiogakure. That was his purpose. That is what he believed to be the only thing that truly mattered now.

"Our enemies made the same mistake we did," Naruto said in a whisper to the relic. "Uzushio's enemies were as foolish as we were. They did not exterminate the entirety of Uzu no Kuni. You said it yourself, Ojiisama, there are other Uzumaki out there, scattered across the world."

"And it shall be your task to bring them back and enlist their help in the revival of Uzushiogakure." Hattori stroked his beard as he eyed Naruto. "The few that stayed with me left many years ago. Your mother was one of the last to leave. The time has come for you to recall them. And together, you will restore our clan, our way of life and our purpose."

Naruto bowed his head deeply. "Yes, Ojiisama."

It was just then, when he raised his head, that he saw it.

Across the room, suspended in preservative liquid amongst dozens of others containers.

_A Byakugan with a pattern unlike any other stared at him._

…_End Flashback_

Naruto came to **(a)** stop as he jumped into a clearing, kicking up a sizeable mound of dirt as he came to a grinding halt. 'Kurama.' He clenched his fists as he tried to relax his breathing. 'I pretended to be at peace with the true nature of my clan for Ojiisama's sake, but how can I truly accept this?'

'**That is a question I cannot answer for you, Naruto,' **was the bijū's response. **'But perhaps… you do not need to.'**

'How?' the jinchūriki asked. 'I am starting to believe Ojiisama will not pass anytime soon. His condition hasn't gotten worse at all over the years.'

'**That is strange, indeed,' **Kurama agreed with a thoughtful tone. **'Be mindful of the relic, Naruto. He does not have your best interest in mind, only that of his own ambitions.'**

'I sense the malice in him, but how can you be certain it is directed at me?'

The fox replied to his question with another. **'Tell me, Naruto, do you think he would hesitate to take your body for his own if he still had such power in him?'**

'I…' He paused for a moment as he gave the question some serious thought. 'No, I do not think he would hesitate if he could.'

The fox let out a low growl. **'You who have the power of the Uzumaki Kusari and through I the power of the Sage… Indeed, he would sacrifice you within a heartbeat… just like he did with that woman.'**

Naruto stiffened. 'Her name is Taji, Kurama.' He hid his resentment poorly. 'Please try to remember it.'

'**The woman who raised you is gone, Naruto. You know this.'**

'I… I know,' he forced himself to acknowledge. 'But I will save her, Kurama.'

'**Perhaps, perhaps not.'**

Naruto held his hands in front of him. 'With these hands and the power you gave me, I will do it.' Black flame-like chakra swirled around his left hand whilst white chakra came to life in his right. "Onmyōton!" **(2)**

'**Careful, and be mindful of balance and purpose.'**

Those were the two prerequisites of Yin-Yang Release: balance and purpose. Yin and Yang needed to coincide in harmonious conditions and the use of each had to have a purpose. Without either, untold calamities could occur within an instant.

'**Good… Now picture what you want in your mind, carefully.'**

Naruto pressed his palms together as he pictured his desired object down to the tiniest of details and then held out his right hand and said in a commanding tone. "Banbutsu Sōzōn: Bō!"

(Creation of All Things: Staff)

Black chakra gave shape to the staff and white chakra gave it substance.

Naruto's fingers grabbed curled on the frame of a tall and intricately designed bō staff complete with complex engravings and Uzumaki clan tassels. He twirled the staff in his hand, deftly manoeuvring it with his fingers as he went through several katas.

'**You will have to improve on your Onmyōton if are to ever construct a body for me.'**

'I know, Kurama,' Naruto replied, breathing heavy. Using his Yin-Yang Release left him winded as he settled down on the grass. 'If I possessed the Rinnegan it would be considerably easier.'

'**Perhaps.'**

Naruto took a deep breath and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Takes it out of you, huh?" said a smug voice.

Naruto didn't bother turning. He sensed the resurrected Tenjin long before he arrived and tossed the staff over his shoulder. "This should do as a replacement for your old one."

Tenjin caught the bō and twirled it in a similar fashion. "It never ceases to amaze me how much you have progressed with your Yin-Yang Release."

Naruto rather disliked Tenjin. "It shouldn't." He stood up and patted the grass off his high-collar jacket. It was marine blue and had the Uzumaki emblem on the back on the tassels hanging from his shoulders and sleeves. "Do you need something?"

Tenjin glared at the heir's back. "The woman calls for you."

"Her name is Taji," Naruto asserted coldly.

"Eh?" Tenjin replied testily. "I couldn't care less what the infantile wench is called-!"

Massive chains of chakra shot out of Naruto's back and crashed into the resurrected Uzumaki, driving him through the landscape, ripping up earth and uprooting several trees before coming to a stop against an exceptionally thick one, around which the chains wrapped Tenjin tightly with enough force to break his spine.

Naruto held an outstretched arm, clenching fist as he tightened his chains. "You should know your place, cousin."

Though Tenjin felt no pain, he felt humiliation. "What do you think you're doing, huh?" Tenjin's own chains exploded outwards as his body healed automatically. "Are you looking for a fight, _boy_?"

Naruto's chains circled around him in a _hypnotic_, serpentine fashion. It was a simple illusion useful against multiple opponents.

Tenjin's eyes drooped for a second before his chains unleashed a douse of chakra. "You really think _my own genjutsu _would work on me?" he demanded loudly. "Such arrogance!"

For his part, Naruto merely smiled. Only with Tenjin did he let this side of himself out. It was a pleasant way of venting his frustrations. "That is just a word made up by weaklings."

Angered, Tenjin swung the staff. "Fūton: Gyakufū Shintō!"

(Wind Release: Adverse Wind Impact)

A powerful blast of concentrated wind barrelled towards the blond.

Naruto didn't even need to move as a singular, massive chakra chain levelled in front of him and effortlessly shielded him against the attack.

"Tche!" Tenjin began to twirl the bō in a rapid moment as a blade of wind coated around the weapon. "Fūton: Hishō Kaze no Yaiba!"

(Wind Release: Soaring Wind Blade)

"Mueishō!"

A blur of red appeared between them.

By means of his Shadowless Flight, Hiei intercepted the Soaring Wind Blade with a graceful arc with his o-katana and redirected it skywards with little difficulty. "That's enough, Tenjin." The tall Uzumaki's eyes narrowed on the Seals Master.

"I was done anyway!" Tenji sneered as he turned around and disappeared into the forestry. "Arrogant little brat!"

Naruto looked to Hiei expectantly. "Yes?"

"Your mother…" He didn't have to say more.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I see." He gave a nod to Hiei, who he easily liked more than Tenjin. "I'll take care of it."

Closing his eyes, Naruto pictured the location where Taji would be, in her room in the recently renovated Uzumaki clan head house (thanks to Gozu's efforts).

This was his kind of space-time ninjutsu.

Onmyō Tensō.

While quite useful, the technique required not only his Onmyōton but also previously marking the desired location. It was far from perfection but it would soon be thanks to the data the Uzumaki had covertly collected on the Nidaime's space-time ninjutsu.

The key to the Onmyō Tensō was to disassemble his body through his Yin-Yang Release and reassemble at the location of his mark _at the speed of light_. As of yet, he could only use it on himself. Though he had some theories on how to expand its use.

As the clan heir disappeared, Hiei stared in fascination. Once the blond Uzumaki disappeared, so did the swordsman.

(Yin-Yang Transmission)

-ooo-

As he appeared in the room, Taji smiled weakly at her son. "Naruto-chan…"

"I'm here, mother," Naruto reassured as he approached her with a hand covered in green chakra. "Just rest. Don't say a word. Conserve your strength." He cursed Tenjin for distracting him.

Taji nodded weakly… and then her eyes went wide and she began to laugh. It was a childish laugh, as though she were a young girl. "Mou, Minato-kun! Thanks to you Kushina won't make time for me. She's always running after you."

Naruto's eyes widened and the chakra coating his hand faltered. 'She thinks I'm my father…'

'**What continues to ail her?' **Kurama asked in a rare show of interest.

'I don't know. These… episodes are becoming more frequent as of late.' It was frustrating, _truly frustrating_, and it made him feel helpless, but what could he do when she got like this? "Mother?" he asked in a concerned voice as Taji fell quiet.

She was asleep once more.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." The heir was grateful the Uzumaki had gotten their hands on this technique, even if it served as a reminder of how deceitful they were even with their greatest allies - the Senju clan - who had invented it.

"Watch her." There was no need to instruct his clone verbally, but he did it anyway to be certain.

'**You did not find anything the last time you visited the vault.'**

'I'll keep looking until I find the answer,' he replied determinately. 'For as long as it takes.'

The clone sat on its knees next to Taji and charged green chakra to his hands to soothe her migraine.

He stared at the grimacing face of his surrogate mother as she breathed heavily.

-ooo-

Naruto sensed Hattori's malice long before the relic hobbled into the medical jutsu section of the vault.

"Again?" the relic asked.

"Yes, Ojiisama," he answered as his eyes continued to scan over the scrolls. "Perhaps this time I'll find something."

"I see."

After giving the search a good few minutes, Naruto turned to the relic. There was a question on his mind he had to ask. "Ojiisama…"

"What is it?"

Naruto looked from the shelf to the dying Uzumaki. "Earlier, when we were in the Room of Truth, there was something that caught my eye."

"The Byakugan?"

Naruto nodded. "It had a different pattern. It was like…" he hesitated for a moment. "It reminds me of the Mangekyō Sharingan." He had only read descriptions of the Uchiha's evolved dōjutsu, but he had quite a good idea what they looked like, or at least what Uchiha Izuna's looked like.

"Not quite," Hattori shook his head as he hobbled towards the exit of the vault. "But you are thinking along the correct lines."

Naruto eyed the shelf of medical jutsu for a moment and then turned to follow Hattori into the labyrinth. "Was that Byakugan an evolved version?"

"You could say it is to the Byakugan what the Mangekyō Sharingan is to the Sharingan," Hattori answered vaguely as they continued to move further away from the vault. "The eye belonged to Hyūga Irihi. We believe he is the only one to have possessed this eye. We believe it was called the _Amatsu Byakugan _in some corners… Yes I believe that is what it was called."

The Heavenly White Eye.

It was rather fitting, Naruto thought, seeing as there was a certain angelic quality to the design.

"Hyūga Irihi…" The name was familiar; he recalled having read it when researching the Hyūga clan. Upon remembering where he knew the name from, his eyes widened. "Hyūga Irihi was the clan head of the Hyūga. He alone knew all of the Jūken's secrets."

"What else do you remember?" Hattori looked at him expectantly. After a moment his face contorted with impatience. "Speak, child!"

"Hyūga Irihi was said to be the strongest warrior the Hyūga have ever produced. He was killed by Uchiha Madara…" Naruto said in a low voice as his tried to remember his reading. "His death was the cause of the Hyūga-Uchiha feud."

"There were other reasons, but Hyūga Irihi's death certainly fuelled the fire. I'm sure you remember the strife and civil war that was narrowly avoided once Senju Hashirama stepped in?"

Naruto nodded. "Why did Madara kill Irihi?"

"Hmm," Hattori stroked his beard. "I have no particular theories on that matter. Perhaps Madara killed him for no other reason to test the limits of his power."

"He risked war for such a reason?" Naruto found it hard to believe at first, but then remember this was the same Madara who had sparked many international disputes and had caused the hatred between Iwa and Konoha, who had once been allies. 'He also killed the Shodai Tsuchikage… Madara lived only to prove his strength, didn't he?'

'**He was a coward at heart,'** Kurama growled angrily.

"Ojiisama, did Madara know about the Irihi's Byakugan?"

Hattori continued to stroke his beard and nodded. "I suppose he did," he hazarded a guess. "It is likely that was exactly why he challenged Hyūga Irihi. Madara had killed many great shinobi before and many after Irihi. I would not be surprised if he wanted to measure up his Mangekyō Sharingan to the _Amatsu Byakugan_."

"What happened to the other eye?" Naruto queried.

They were now back in the Room of Truth.

Hattori stared at the eye. "Madara destroyed it," he answered gruffly. "He killed Irihi and left his body to be burnt by the flames of his Amaterasu. He was foolish to do so."

"There were Uzumaki present?" The notion of it didn't sound so strange now that he knew the true nature of the Uzumaki clan. "They used Zetsu to observe, didn't they?" **(3)**

Zetsu was an application of Uzumaki Kusari to completely and utterly hide one's presence. The chains essentially suppressed chakra to the point not even seasoned sensory ninja could detect the user's presence. The Uzumaki most likely developed it purely for their espionage he now realised.

"They did." Hattori did not elaborate further. "Fetch it for me, boy. My Chains of Enlightenment have long since disappeared…" There was a tone in his voice his heir couldn't quite comprehend but he did as he was told.

Raising his arm, thin chains came into existence, leaping out of his sleeve to the handle of the container. As he was an Uzumaki, there was no resistance from the seals, and with little effort, he carefully pulled it out of its sockets.

Redirecting the chains, he gently put down the container on the cleanest of the tables.

Naruto joined his ancestor and examined the eye closely. It appeared to be like a normal Byakugan, retaining its regular white colour, only there was **(a)** pattern ingrained in the eye that stood out: a _svastika-pattern._

**_(AN: an svastika is the Hindu mark that looks like a right-facing swastika. It is used for the Hyūga clan's Cursed Seal in the manga. Look on my author profile page for an image of the Amatsu Byakugan.)_**

"The eye pattern looks like the Hyūga clan's juinjutsu," Naruto noticed with surprise. "These four arms, what do you suppose they mean?"

"Hyūga Irihi was known for his unique Jūken. It was saidhe could destroy even diamonds with a single move. There is a possibility that his Jūken was so powerful due to his Amatsu Byakugan."

Then Naruto remembered something else. "Ojiisama… I remember reading Hyūga Irihi's Byakugan was so powerful it could look into the future. You don't suppose it's possible-"

"It is possible," Hattori agreed before he could finish his thought. "If there are such things as the Edo Tensei and fūinjutsu that summon the Shinigami himself… clairvoyance is not out of the scope of possibility."

The current clan head of the Uzumaki levelled his finger to the eye. "There is a possibility these four arms signify the number of abilities that become possible with the Amatsu Byakugan…"

Naruto emulated his ancestor and stared at the Amatsu Byakugan. "Have you ever tried to implant it in an Uzumaki, Ojiisama?"

Hattori briskly shook his head. "No, we deemed that far too risky. There was nothing to suggest even an Uzumaki could survive the implantation procedure. Uchiha and Hyūga alike have had their eyes stolen by others before, but to our knowledge there was never a case where a Mangekyō Sharingan had been stolen and successfully implanted, unsurprisingly given the power it bestowed upon the user. On that basis alone we decided to keep the eye here for safekeeping."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he turned to his ancestor. "I have an idea, Ojiisama, but you may not like it. However, if you agree to it, then I believe your plans for me will be sped up significantly."

"I am listening, child."

-ooo-

(Konohagakure no Sato)

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked up from the report in one hand whilst he rubbed his chin with the other. "I see." He eyed the chūnin staffer in front of him for a moment and then nodded. "Thank you for the good work."

As the chūnin turned around and reached for the door, none other than Jiraiya stepped out of his shadow with a smirk, which soon faltered as Hiruzen's apathetic expression informed him he had been unsuccessfully hid his presence.

"Jiraiya."

"Sensei."

The Sandaime folded his hands and rested his chin on them. "How did it go?"

"What, you're not going to offer me a drink first?" the Sannin said only half-jokingly with an eye on the expensive liquor bottle on the stand by the Shodai's portrait. Judging from his sensei's expression that was not the case. "It went well," he answered as he sauntered over to the liquor cabinet and helped himself anyway. "Taji wasn't too sure but we reached an understanding. They will arrive here shortly before this year's batch of genin graduate."

"Did you notice anything unusual?" Hiruzen questioned as he brows furrowed. "Anything at all?"

"Well," Jiraiya said turning to the Hokage, "Taji was a little out of it. When I spoke to her, something felt off. She seemed to have some difficulty talking to me."

"Thirteen years in isolation from the rest of the world may have been tougher for her to deal with than we anticipated."

The Gama Sennin nodded and proceeded to take a sip of his beverage. "Damn, that's smooth," he appreciated as he helped himself so more. "When I was there, I tested the kid myself."

"And?" Hiruzen maintained his apathetic expression as he waited for an answer.

"He is well above anything you could expect from a genin. He's no Tsunade, but he packs a hell of a punch and he's fast, _very _fast. For a moment there I thought I was fighting Minato… He'll pass the exam in his sleep."

The Sandaime noticed Jiraiya's slight confusion. "What is it?"

"When I was there, I taught him how to summon toads."

Hiruzen's look turned apprehensive.

"I figured it would make up for me being such a lousy godfather. I thought it would be something we could bond over."

"Please do cut to the chase, Jiraiya. I don't have all day."

The Sage shot his sensei a dark look but pressed on nonetheless. "It took me months to figure out how to summon, it took Minato only a few days. It took Naruto _three hours._" The Sage wasn't so sure whether he should've told his sensei that he had spent a lot of time talking and helping Naruto step by step and that he had the suspicion the young Uzumaki had simply humoured him.

"That is quite unusual," Hiruzen agreed, now deep in thought. "Do you suppose he's summoned before?"

Jiraiya could only shrug. "Maybe. But what I want to know is how the kid got so powerful. Taji was no slouch in her day but she couldn't have done it by herself. There's only one explanation I can come up with and it worries me, old man."

"Uzumaki Hattori." The Sandaime frowned, nodding as the information settled in. "This is a problem."

"_How the hell_ is he still alive?"

"That's what I want to know," Hiruzen mused in a grave voice as he stroked his beard and reached for his pipe. "He should have died by now…"

"I'll see what I can dig up as to why he isn't, but I doubt I'll find anything," Jiraiya offered after downing the rest of his drink. "When Naruto comes back, you'll want to place him under guard, sensei. He's closer to the old fart than I'm comfortable with. It doesn't feel right."

"I'll take your suggestion into consideration, Jiraiya." After a moment of silence broken only by the pipe being lit, the Sandaime nodded to his former disciple. "Thank you for the good work."

"Don't mention it," Jiraiya replied as he phased into the ground and hid in the shadow of Hiruzen's desk, masking his exit.

At that moment the door opened and Shimura Danzō walked in. "Hiruzen."

"Danzō," the God of Shinobi greeted with an even tone. "Care for a pot of tea and a game of shōgi?"

-ooo-

(Uzushiogakure no Sato)

"I see," Hattori nodded as eyed his heir with a scrutinising look. "Very well. This gamble of yours could make or break our plans for the Hyūga, but as the future head of this most ancient and noble clan, I will permit you to do as you see fit. Irihi's eye will be your responsibility."

Naruto bowed his head respectfully and nodded. "Thank you, Ojiisama."

"Do not fail me."

"I will try my hardest not to."

Hattori gestured to the container. The heir retrieved a white and blue scroll with the Uzumaki emblem and sealed the container. He then held up a single-handed hand seal and called forth his chains. The spectral chains coiled around the scroll tightly and turned invisible. Only he could undo the seal on the scroll now.

"You embark in three days."

Naruto stiffened. "So soon? Jiraiya-kyōfu said my age-mates do no graduate for another two months."

"You will need time to rally support to our cause," the relic explained as he poked the youngster in the chest. "We shall work this summons to our advantage. You will leave in three days."

"What of my mother?"

"Tenjin will look after her health, she will be fit to travel when the time comes." Hattori reached for his wrist this time and held it tightly. "She is not your mother. Do you understand?"

"I…Yes, Ojiisama," Naruto agreed after only a moment of hesitation.

'**If it were not for that woman he would be dead right now,' **Kurama glowered. Though he wasn't particularly fond of Taji personally, she meant a great deal to his host, and so he empathised. **'Once you find a way to cure her, you must sever your ties to this relic. He is poison.'**

'It's not that easy, Kurama.' Naruto kept his eyes on Hattori as he replied. "Then I will go around the islands one last time and secure the seals. I already marked your house so I can return to your side when you need me."

"Good," Hattori said simply.

-ooo-

(That Night: Fourth Uzu Island)

The sun had long since gone down by the time Naruto arrived at the fourth surrounding island. In total, there were four smaller islands surrounding the main island. The two largest were used for housing and training facilities. The other two were used for stockpiling resources and agricultural usage. The seals had deteriorated around the time he turned seven years old. Ever since, it was part of his chores to periodically go around and charge the seals that kept them hidden. It was actually tiring, even with his massive reserves.

He stood in the centre plaza of the fourth island and initiated the procedure of infusing his chakra in the seals network. Looking around, he remembered his history lessons.

The Uzumaki Clan founded and created Uzushiogakure many generations ago. However, before that, the islands were known simply as the Whirlpool Lands. The Uzumaki ruled the Whirlpool Lands unchallenged. They were for essentially the royal house of Uzu no Kuni. As the world changed, the need for shinobi to protect their interests sparked the birth of Uzushiogakure on the main island. And while the Uzumaki were powerful, they still needed help in securing the safety of their nation and its secrets, and thus the Alliance of Three came about.

This alliance consisted out of three clans: the scholars of the Uzumaki clan, those one with nature of the Yuragu clan and those that ruled the oceans of the Hōzuki clan. **(4)**

Under the laws of this alliance the Uzumaki resigned their claim to royalty and became equals to their partners. They were given jurisdiction over the main island upon which Uzushiogakure was built. The second largest island was given to the Hōzuki to rule over and the third largest, the island most bountiful in forestry and wildlife, was given to the Yuragu clan to reside in.

And though there were other clans within the whirlpool lands, these three were the greatest. The wisdom of the Uzumaki was unrivalled, the Yuragu's strength on land unchallenged and the power of the Hōzuki in the water unmatched.

For generations Uzushiogakure prospered, developing new technology and jutsu, finding riches in their trade and fame in their literature. They were hidden from the world, and even if their precise location could be found, one would have to be a fool to challenge the Hōzuki to get to the island and the Yaguru in the forests to reach the residential areas.

Unfortunately the harmony within the Alliance of Three would not last forever. Though no longer royals, the Uzumaki were still revered as such and they were influential, far more so than the Hōzuki who resented them because of it. This resentment led to hatred and before long a short lived civil war erupted. The Yaguru sided with the Uzumaki whilst the Hōzuki rallied some of the minor clans, amongst which the budding Kaguya clan, the traitorous cousins of the Uzumaki.

By the end of the war, the Alliance of Three was broken. The Hōzuki escaped with their allies and settled in the land of water where they would one day establish the Hidden Mist village. Soon after they betrayed the Kaguya clan and had them annihilated. Those who surrendered were allowed to live in captivity, let out only when the Mizukage had enemies to kill. They lived pitiful lives, but they had betrayed their cousins, and thus there was neither pity nor salvation for them. Not even when the purges began and those with kekkei genkai were rounded up and eliminated.

Even to this day Hattori hated the Hōzuki with a passion.

"_Should you ever come across members of that traitorous clan, it will be your duty to take their wretched lives!" _the relic had snarled.

The Yaguru clan split up after the civil war. While the majority stayed part of the meld, small numbers defected in the dead of the night, never to be seen again.

The Uzumaki clan were left to pick up the pieces. And though they recovered, without the Hōzuki protecting their surrounding waters and shores, they were never truly as safe no matter how much they improved their defensive seals.

It was possible that if the Alliance of Three had never failed, the Silent Massacre of Uzushiogakure may not have occurred. Or so Hattori had suggested.

But perhaps that was simply wishful thinking Naruto had always thought. Their enemies were numerous. The combined forces of Iwa and Kumo alone would have been too much to withhold. And they were not alone. There had been others, minor villages such as Kusa, who were once on friendly terms with Uzushio before their fall from grace, and the Hidden Waterfall, who had aimed to hurt Konoha through removing their allies of the Whirlpool Lands. Though never quite substantiated, there was a chance several Hōzuki clan cells had been involved in the attack as well.

"So many enemies…" Naruto mused under his breath.

He felt a familiar chakra signature approach and turned to face the lumbering form of Uzumaki Gozu. The taijutsu master was carrying massive stone pillars on his shoulders.

He quite liked Gozu. The man had been rather helpful in rebuilding parts of the islands. Uzushiogakure was fully cleared from debris and even restored significantly months after he was resurrected. Ever since he had been going around the islands, making repairs here and there and clearing areas for remodelling.

"Naruto-sama."

The heir nodded to the giant. "Gozu," he greeted in kind. "Helpful as always, aren't you?"

Gozu stamped over to the centre of the plaza and laid down the pillars. "Your training with me is over, there isn't much else I can do to be useful."

"Is death so boring you would rather labour for eternity than return to it?" It wasn't a mocking question. Naruto was rather interested in finding out more about his ancestor, who had been almost as quiet as Hiei about his life.

Gozu gestured to his muscular frame. "I've never been one to fit in with the clan, Naruto-sama. Aside from my red hair, I've never been like the others, never much of a thinker. I enjoyed the heat of battle more than anything, to crush skulls with my hands and to rip people apart."

Naruto eyed the brutish Uzumaki silently, curiously.

"I had my uses, sure, but I was never _that _useful. The only thing I ever did right was killing. And the clan never saw me as good for nothing else."

"And you want to prove them wrong by rebuilding Uzushio by hand?"

Gozu rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. It was rather grotesque. "I guess it's foolish, but I feel like I should to do something to contribute. I don't want to go down in history as an animal on a leash."

"And you never will…" Naruto then decided to change the subject. "I leave in three days."

"So I heard."

The heir smiled wryly. "Will you miss me?"

Gozu chuckled and went about his business without answering the question.

Naruto eyed his muscular back for a moment and then dissolved into black and white, disappearing by the means of his Ying-Yang Transmission.

-ooo-

(Three Days Later)

They were packed and ready to go. Taji had bounced back from her episode and appeared to be her usual self once more, happy to finally leave the island and looking forward to reuniting with her friends in Konoha.

'Whatever Tenjin did to her, it seems to have worked,' Naruto thought as she hummed to herself while they headed to the shores were Hattori would await them by their boat to see him off.

If he had to be honest, he was anxious. Uzushiogakure was his home; it was all he knew, all he had ever known since he was an infant. To this day he had never interacted with others his own age. No, he did not have the privilege of normalcy. That was something Hattori had begrudged him.

Taji eyed him with a curious, knowing smile. "It'll be alright, Naruto-kun. You're going to love Konoha. Oh, it's been so long, I can't wait!"

He smiled thinly for her sake. At the same time, he carefully hid his clenched fist. How long would his surrogate – no, his _mother_ last like this? She looked healthy and energetic now but how long before her next fit? And what would he do then?

'**The mind is a fragile thing,' **Kurama said in response to his worries. **'The woman… Taji,' **he said the name knowing his host would comment otherwise. **'These episodes of her give the impression her mind is shifting to various times in her life. I believe it's a coping mechanism against the relic's manipulations.'**

'That explains why she mistook me for my father the other day,' the heir nodded to himself. 'Then, do you suppose whatever it is Tenjin is doing is… _resetting _her mind?'

'**I do not possess any significant knowledge on the mind but I suppose that is likely what is happening.'**

Picking up on his silence, Taji nudging him. "Are you talking to your friend?" she asked him in an attempt at conversation.

She had been surprisingly accepting of Kurama once she came to learn of her son's involvement with the bijū. Most likely it was because she was happy he made a friend, regardless of who or what it was.

"Yes," Naruto answered. "I was just asking for advice."

"Well, whatever it is, it can't beat a mother's intuition, so spill it," she ordered as she hugged him while they walked.

He had noticed she was more affectionate as of late, as though he was still a toddler. "I haven't met anyone my age."

"So you decided to ask the entity that has killed untold numbers of people before your own mother?"

Naruto maintained a straight face but felt a little defensive of his partner. "It's not his fault people keep trying to control him," he said quietly when Taji released him.

She hadn't heard as they approached the shores.

Gozu was just finishing preparations for the boat whilst Hattori conversed with the other reanimated Uzumaki clansmen.

"Tche, I guess we're going back to sleep then," Tenjin scowled as they approached them.

"At least we had more time than Hiro," Gozu offered diplomatically.

Tenjin snarled at the brutish looking Uzumaki. "Quiet you misfit!"

Hiei merely sighed at Tenjin and told the Gozu to ignore him. "It is time we return to the plain of the dead. Our only request is that you call upon us once more when you need us."

"We shall call upon you once more when the time comes," Hattori assured as he turned to them. "Your cooperation and contributions will not be forgotten."

The relic turned to his heir and nodded.

Naruto waited for Gozu to finish up loading the boat and join the others before going through a long string of hand seals. "Edo Tensei!"

Four coffins materialised and three fell open while the fourth remained shut.

"I'd like a minute with him," Naruto asked the relic. "There is something I must do."

Hattori curled his nose in disgust. "One minute," he growled.

The fourth coffin fell open and out stepped Uzumaki Hiro, eyes opening slowly and blinking many times.

"This is… unexpected."

The others said nothing, deciding to stare intently at the heir instead. "I wish to thank you for training me. Without you, I doubt I would be as formidable as I am today."

Hiro said nothing for a long moment, staring at him long and hard. "You have the greatest potential I have ever seen. All I did was point you in the right direction."

"You will not be forgotten." Their eyes locked meaningfully. "The story of Uzumaki Hiro will be told truthfully and in its entirety."

Hattori grumbled and stroke his beard. "That is right, traitor. You will go done in history as a betrayer."

Hiro smiled thinly. "Do as you please."

"Goodbye and thank you." Naruto then went through another string of hand seals and held the boar hand seal. "Edo Tensei: Kai!"

They said nothing as they disappeared. There was no need for words; only actions could truly repay them for their contribution. And he would see to it that he did.

"Now summon the guardians," Hattori instructed as the decomposed corpses used for the Edo Tensei dropped into the coffins and vanished along with them.

'**Bah! Why must you summon those damnable creatures?' **Kurama snarled with disgust. **'Even I am affected by their unnatural presence when you summon those abominations.'**

'It is just a precaution,' Naruto answered mildly as he moved a small distance away from the shore. "This may be a tight fit," he mused as he finished on the final seal, the tiger hand seal.

He then slammed his hand on the ground and pushed a tremendous amount of chakra into his summoning jutsu.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kaigen Shugonin no Rokushi!"

_(Summoning Jutsu: Enlightened Six Guardians)_

With great, building-sized bursts of smoke the guardians appeared. The first to appear was the largest in size and the leader of the great lion-dog hybrids of legends, the shisha. Its legs and paws were a shade of pearly white and its fure was the colour of crimson fire; it had a white cloud for a mane and tail that flowed like fire and its eyes were amber and slit. **"You called and we have come, Uzumaki Naruto-sama." **The lion-dog's voice was deep and wise. **"It pleases me to see you."**

"And me as well, Bodai," Naruto returned. He then regarded the others behind the lion-dog. "How have you all been?"

Bodai spoke for his pack; such was his right as the alpha male. **"We are in good health and eager to serve, Naruto-sama."**

The other shisha bowed their gigantic heads in respect of the heir.

Naruto remembered Hattori's words and allowed them the show of formality. They were shisha, the guardian lions of the Uzumaki clan.

Long ago, the Uzumaki, for a time, dabbled in the obscene and obscure art of alchemy and fūinjutsu transmutation to enhance their fūinjutsu-styled ways of combat. Initially they had aimed to find ways to create chimeras, humans with the DNA of certain animals that could potentially allow them to actually turn into them. There was a lot of merit to their research, and not simply out of military interest. Of course, Naruto now realisedhow it would have aided their espionage. From that attempt, they tried to create new species through genetic manipulation, using mythical animals for their design. They based most of their work on lizard DNA, certain types of fish, mammals and bird.

Then one day, long before the Alliance of Three was formed, the island was suddenly overrun with the shisha, the noble lions of enlightenment that expressed their disgust at the actions of the Uzumaki clan. The shisha were a noble species left by the Rikudō Sennin to be the guardians of nature. The aggressions against the sanctity of natural life committed by the Uzumaki had been grave enough to warrant the entire shisha clan to appear before them.

Of course, the Uzumaki clan head tried to reason with them, not wanting to go to war a mythical race that easily bypassed their seals.

In the end a deal was struck that left both sides standing.

The Uzumaki ceased their meddling with life, and in return, the shisha swore fealty in the form of a summoning contract. The six strongest were to be forever bound to the island, never to refuse protecting it when the time came, regardless of how their relationship with the Uzumaki could change.

Bodai was the alpha of the pride. He and his mate and their four children were chosen to be bound to the island permanently. The rest of their kin remained in their land under the lead of the new alpha, Bodai's brother. Their relationship with the Uzumaki had changed very little, but they still answered to their calls. Though, that was before The Silent Massacre of Uzushiogakure, during which many of the enlightened lions fell whilst protecting Uzushio and the surrounding islands. Naruto would have words with Bodai's brother soon to rekindle the bond of the Uzumaki and enlightened lions.

"Bodai, today I embark on my journey to Konoha. There may be a time where I need to call upon your kind."

"**You have no yet affirmed the pact with my brother Guzei,"** Bodai said in thought. **"Until you do, you can temporarily relinquish one of us from our station to come to your aid. I suggest you choose my eldest, Midō, as your familiar."**

Naruto eyed Midō carefully. He was second to his father in combat ability and fourth in wisdom. He shook his head as he came to a decision. "I will call upon you, Bodai, to assist me when it is necessary."

"**My lord, I urge you to reconsider."**

Naruto didn't have to. "I shall call upon you, Bodai. Such is my right, is it not?"

The great lion bowed its head and his kin followed. **"That it is, Uzumaki-sama."**

Naruto could feel Hattori's proud eyes on him. "Then it is decided. For now, the six of you will remain on this island. If your sons wish to mate, their partners may live with them, provided they contribute in your duties."

"**We thank you for your generosity."**

Hattori hobbled alongside Naruto as they neared the boat. "Lay your mark here, boy. I shall await your return. Take care you are alone when you use your Onmyō Tensō."

"I will, Ojiisama."

-ooo-

They set sail not long after that. The boat Gozu had built them was modest but sturdy, modelled after the ships made by Uzumaki shipwrights in cooperation with the Hozuki clan.

Clones manned the deck whilst Naruto and Taji were in the kitchen, quietly enjoying their meal and deep in thought of what was to come when they embarked on the coast in Nami no Kuni. From there they would cross the border into Hi no Kuni and make their journey to Konohagakure no Sato.

Naruto maintained a calm outward appearance but on the inside he wasn't sure what to think. He was nervous and uncertain. Never before had he left Uzu no Kuni. Never before had he stepped foot on soil that did not belong to his ancestors.

"You'll be fine," Taji assured him in a motherly fashion, resting a hand on his arm.

Naruto merely nodded. Taji was ignorant of Hattori's plans for him once they arrived in Konoha. How would he do? He had never interacted with people outside of Hattori, Taji and Jiraiya on occasion. He had read up on the subject of human interaction in books he found in the vault dedicated to psychology. But would it be enough? He doubted it.

Thirteen years of isolation would undoubtedly leave its mark in everything he did.

He could only hope he would succeed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Notes<em>**

That's right, this is a Yin-Yang Release!Naruto story. I have yet to read a single story that features Naruto with this ability, though there probably are quite a few out there. Granted, Naruto has yet to master this kekkai genkai though as it is very difficult and taxing even on his immense reserves – tis the power of a god after all. Essentially he has/will have the ability of materialization, an space-time jutsu similar to Goku's Instant Transmission and other abilities that are unique to him, the Sage and the Bijū.

Now, you might be wondering why I created this Hyūga Irihi fellow who had the Mangekyō version of the Byakugan. Without spoiling what's to come, I can only offer you my assurance that this is not done gratuitously. All will be explained in due time.

Notes

**(1) **Consider that my attempt at explaining why no one ever mentioned the Uzumaki in canon. All records of them were destroyed and hidden from the public eye. I intend to address this to greater detail in the story. But all in due time.

**(2)** Onmyōton and In'yūton can be used interchangeably for Yin-Yang Release. I'll stick to Onmyōton though since it just reads better and resembles the word omnipotent which is basically what Naruto's kekkei genkai entails.

**(3)** Zetsu is a reference to a Nen technique from Hunter x Hunter, I hope my HxH nerds liked that.

**(4) **Yep, the Hozuki clan and Uzumaki clan were allies. The Yaguru clan is supposed to be a certain someone's clan. I came up with the name myself; it means "unstable" – that's actually a hint at the character I'm referring to. See if you can guess who it is.


	4. Chapter 4: Nami no Kuni

**The Uzumaki Descendant**

_Posted: 11-04-13_

_Updated: 12-04-13_

_**This chapter was a blast to write. Expect updates to be more frequent from now on. Enjoy and review. Please PM me if you want to point out errors. If you haven't already, be sure to check out the new chapter of Naruto: Potential Realised after this. Lastly**_**_ if you wish to participate, I have set up a poll on my page regarding TUD._**

**_A big thank you goes out to A Fan1204 for editing this chapter._**

* * *

><p>CH4: Nami no Kuni<p>

* * *

><p>(Nami no Kuni Harbour)<p>

The boat rocked gently over passive waters as it came to a slow stop by the harbour of Nami no Kuni. It was cold and early in the day, no later than five in the morning. A thick fog persisted, making it difficult to steer the ship even with passive wind manipulation to clear the path.

Naruto stood on deck as his clones prepared the ship for docking. As they did so the heir remembered his history lessons regarding to Nami no Kuni. Originally the miniscule island had been part of Hi no Kuni many years ago. Though small and with few natural resources, the island was ideal for a military base to dock naval ships and house personnel on leave and training. This was before the time of shinobi villages were so numerous countries could survive using them as their only military force.

Nami no Kuni was given independence following a war between Hi no Kuni and Mizu no Kuni over the oceans. The leader of the small island was a wise man that had helped the two countries settle for peace through organising a mutually beneficial treaty that filled the coffers of both countries. When asked what he wanted for a reward, all the wise man wished for was independence for his village, and thus Nami no Kuni was born. Small as though it may be, its history was not forgotten.

The ship docked successfully after a few minutes. Most of his clones dispelled, leaving only a few to man the ship. Taji joined him outside not much later dressed in a warm cloak, rubbing her gloved hands together. "Finally."

"The fog was a nuisance." Naruto glanced at her and then proceeded to wait for the landing board to be settled before walking off to meet with the harbour master who was already hobbling his way.

The harbour master was a frail, old man with a hunched back, a terribly trimmed beard and a walking stick that had seen better days. "My, my where did you get this beauty?" he croaked, gesturing to the Uzumaki emblem on the side of the boat. "I haven't seen one of those in a long time. It sure is a beaut."

"Thank you." Naruto pulled off one of his gloves and shook the harbour master's hand. For the old man to recognise the Uzumaki's emblem, he must have been at least eighty or ninety years old. Naruto knew it would be impolite to ask, deciding instead to go with his cover story. "It was rather expensive."

The harbour master laughed croakily. "I would think so, that's an antique. It doesn't look so old though, must have been one hell of a renovation job." The old man gave him a suspicious look. "Where'd ya get it?"

"My grandfather is a collector." Naruto looked around the harbour to hide his apprehension. This was the first time he had interacted with a stranger. A part of him wished it could have been with someone a bit easier on the eyes and less suspicious of him.

"Well…" the old man looked to the weathered clipboard in his hands. "We aren't expectin' any ships today, or any time soon for that matter. It doesn't look like you came here for repairs or supplies so, er, why are you here if you don't mind me askin'?"

Naruto opened his mouth and closed it immediately; he cursed his inexperience. Fortunately Taji stepped in with a bright smile. "My son loves history so we came to see the sights. We have supplies to sell at other ports but we're happy to unload some here." In reality they only had a few crates of supplies in the ship, certainly not in the kind of quantity as would be expected of a merchant ship.

The harbour master's eyes lit up. "Great! We're rather short in pretty much everything at the moment in this town. I'm sure Tanzuna will figure somethin' out with you."

"I assume Tazuna-san is the village leader?" Naruto asked.

"He sure is! He's in charge of the bridge too," the old master said proudly. "You know, the bridge that they're building to connect us to Hi no Kuni? I'm sure you've heard of it."

"Afraid not, we're from Cha no Kuni and don't often sail these ways," Taji responded aloofly as the old man led them to his tiny booth. "How much will the docking fees cost us?"

"There are no docking fees since hardly any ships come our way," the harbour master informed. "Thanks to that bastard Gatō."

Naruto was about to ask when Taji shook her head as she hooked her elbow under his arm. "Gatō from Gatō Industries? I heard from a friend he's been making it difficult for you to compete in commerce." Naruto didn't have to guess twice to figure out whom she meant by her 'friend'. Of course Jiraiya would have mentioned it to her.

"Compete? Lady, we're struggling to put food in our mouths, let alone ship it off elsewhere!"

Naruto frowned. "Why has Hi no Kuni not taken any steps to aid you? I thought you were on friendly terms."

"Well, according to Tazuna, they're not going to help us if we stay independent. See, the clause in the treaty that gave us independence made it so that only we could give up our sovereignty willingly. If Hi no Kuni were to make us join them they could risk war or some political fallout with Mizu no Kuni and its allies, so they're just waitin' for us to buckle, but we won't!" The elderly man shook his head several times. "Not a chance. Word has it Gatō's got buddies in the Hi no Kuni government to make sure nobody steps in but Tazuna has been looking into hiring some shinobi to clear out that bastard. Though scraping together the money is going to be tough since Gatō's got one of Kiri's Seven Shinobi Swordsmen as one of his lapdogs. Zabuza ain't a pushover and the deadlier the enemy the bigger the risk, and the bigger the risk the more pricy it's going to be."

"We are sorry to hear of your plight," Taji offered sympathetically as they finished signing in and went about their business.

"Just be careful out there. I'm sorry to say you've got to watch out for the locals as much as for Gatō's thugs these days. They're good folk deep down but desperation and hunger can make any man go crazy."

"We'll keep that in mind," Taji assured as they left the shabby wooden docks and headed towards the village market.

They quickly found out the village had seen better days. The streets were dirty and grimy; the stalls in the markets were empty; drunks and the homeless and the poor sat on the ground, hungry and begging for their kindness in the form of food or money. The only ones standing were scantily clad women and intimidating looking men with swords and scared villagers that scurried past them without daring to make eye contact. At some point they saw a prostitute and a man _fornicating_ in an ally taking little to no care to be discrete about their business. Taji quickly pulled her son along as she had done with the beggars.

"Don't look."

He wasn't trying to, having only caught a glimpse. Having studied the subject for his medical ninjutsu he wasn't at all unfamiliar with female anatomy. It didn't stop him from feeling rather uncomfortable though.

A loud commotion prompted them to look over their shoulders to find the man that had been with the woman trying to run out on her without paying, only to be caught by the nearby rōnin who then proceeded to brutally attack him, punching and kicking the man as he fell down.

They stood and observed for a moment too long as one of the thugs eyed them predatorily, sauntering over with his sword resting on his shoulder. "What do we have here?"

"We were just leaving." Taji turned to leave when he grabbed her by her elbow.

The thug leered at Taji, licking his lips. "You're a good looking woman. How about you come with us and we'll let the brat proceed unmolested?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously as he gently freed himself from his guardian and regarded the rōnin with a vacant look in his eyes. "Let go of my mother."

"EH?" The thug turned over his shoulder to his companions that were just about done beating their victim to a bloody pulp and taking his money. "Look at this kid. The woman would do good here, don't you think? Grab his cloak and let him walk. She's comin' with us though."

They laughed loudly as they surrounded them. "That is a nice looking cloak," one of them noted.

"Naruto…"

"Too late," Naruto decided as he grabbed the man by his wrist and snapped it like a dry twig, forcing him to let go. Even after over a decade of inactivity, they were not even remotely a threat to his mother, but that mattered nothing to him. "You should've let us walk."

"Gah!" the thug cried as he fell to a knee, nursing his wound. "The fuck are you standing around for? Get him!"

They had taken perhaps only one step in his direction, not even that most likely, when they were flung back violently by an intangible force sending them crashing into buildings and stalls with such force they weren't likely to get back on their feet any time soon.

"Naruto that was reckless," Taji chided with a frown, though she let up and brushed his cheek. "But thank you."

Fortunately it was rather early in the morning and cold, and thus not many people were around to see what had just transpired allowing them to discreetly make their way for the most northern part of Nami no Kuni where they would make arrangements for a ferry to the coast of Hi no Kuni.

Their ship would remain in the harbour, under security and genjutsu seals which had activated shortly after they distanced themselves over a hundred feet. The seals made their ship invisible to the naked eye to repel unwanted visitors. They would not have to return to their ship for a while, and if someone somehow got through their seals, there was nothing of true value on board as Naruto had all their valuables sealed in a scroll on his person.

A child came running up to them as they went about their business. He was no older than six, covered in hardened dirty and rags and without any shoes or sandals to cover his soles. "Can you please spare some food? My family is starving…"

The shinobi in Taji pushed for her to leave. The mother inside of her couldn't help but conflict with that side. With a grimace she was about to refuse the child when Naruto reached inside his cloak and discreetly stuffed a wad of ryō bills, nearly a thousand, in the child's hands. "Don't tell anyone where you got this from."

The boy looked like he was about to cry. "Thank you! Thank you so much. I promise I won't tell anyone. Thanks again!" He then quickly ran off, leaving Taji to look at her son with a soft expression.

He picked up on it. "Was I foolish to give him the money?"

"No."

"Ojiisama would have disproved," he said quietly.

Taji firmly shook her head. "Kushina would have done the same thing. I'm proud of having raised such a kind son in her stead."

Naruto nodded once. "Thank you."

At that moment a man dressed in simple clothes with a straw hat and an opened bottle of beer came walking their way. "You must be the newcomers the old man by the docks mentioned."

Neither Taji nor Naruto responded, opting to hear the man out first.

"Old man Tenmaru said your ship suddenly disappeared so I'm guessing you're ninja. And from the looks of it, you can carry yourselves. Or at least you can, young man."

Taji's unassuming expression turned serious in an instant. "What do you want? We were just passing by."

"The name's Tazuna," the man introduced himself with a grin and a tip of his straw hat. "And I've got an offer for you."

-ooo-

(Konohagakure no Sato)

Sarutobi Hiruzen anticipated the knocking at his door. "Come in."

"Hokage-sama, you called for me?" Umino Iruka asked as he entered. He closed the door behind him and remained at a respectful distance.

Hiruzen nodded as he looked over the files on his desk. "Yes, I did, Iruka-kun." The Hokage gestured for the chūnin to take a seat and waited for him to be seated. "I have called you here to inform you of a new student that will be joining your class within a few days from now."

Perplexed, the academy teacher immediately objected. "Hokage-sama, my class is about to graduate. Do you really think it is wise to add this student to my roster so close to the exams?"

The Sandaime smiled reassuringly as he turned a sheet of paper in front of him for the chūnin to see. "Your new student will be Uzumaki Naruto. He will be joining your class to graduate with his age-mates this academic year. Worry not, Iruka. His skills have been assessed. He should have no issues graduating this year."

"As you wish, Hokage-sama." It was clear the chūnin still had his doubts but the Sandaime made it perfectly clear he had no weight in the matter. "Is there anything else, Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen turned the file and returned to his paperwork. "That will be all, Iruka-kun."

-ooo-

(Nami no Kuni)

About half an hour after encountering the village leader, Naruto and Taji found themselves in Tazuna's house, seated at the table in the kitchen across from the bridge builder and his son-in-law, Kaiza. The bridge builder wasted no time and cut to chase soon after. Naruto had to admire his straightforwardness but his mother was less appreciative.

"Eliminate Gatō?" Taji repeated what had just been asked of them.

"Yeah, why not?" Tazuna let out a boisterous laugh as he pat his gut much to Kaiza's chagrin. "You can do it, can't you?"

Naruto answered before his mother could. "I have never had any reason to doubt my ability. In all likelihood dismantling Gatō's operations in your country should not be a challenge. The question here is not _if_ I could do it by _why_ I would want to do such a thing for strangers."

"I can tell a good man when I see one, and you kid, there's something about you that makes me think you've had it rough but I can tell you'll help us out." The bridge builder didn't divulge where he got this insight from much to Naruto's disappointment.

"It's not my son or I's duty to help you, Tazuna-san." Taji held the man's gaze calmly. "We were merely passing by. What reason do we have to stay here and do your dirty work for you?"

"It's not dirty work if it helps out a lot of good people in a tough spot, lady." Naruto didn't quite know what to make of Tazuna, but he was intrigued by the man's candid disposition. He was not all like Hattori. "I'm only asking you to take out Gatō. You don't necessarily have to deal with his lapdog Zabuza. It should be easy for a shinobi, right?"

Kaiza smiled uncomfortably. "Tazuna…"

"We'll be leaving now," Taji decided as she stood up out of her chair just a Tsunami came walking in with a tray of food. It wasn't much; some rice, fish and a half empty bottle of sake but it was clear they were willing to share what little they had.

"Aren't you going to stay for dinner?" she asked.

Taji bowed her head respectfully. "No thank you, we have tight schedule to keep."

Naruto eyed the young boy Inari cling to his mother's apron. He felt… sympathetic. "We could stay for a meal and hear Tazuna-san out, Kaachan."

His surrogate looked at him for a moment and then slowly nodded once she caught the look in his eyes. "Alright, but we have to get going soon after. We still have the whole day ahead of us and we need to make some headway by nightfall." She had already made her decision from the looks of it.

"Understood."

As Taji sat down again they dug in. They ate in silence for the most part, though Tazuna continued to talk to them about the village's situation and the stranglehold Gatō had on it. "We can't even use our boats to fish without paying his thugs two-thirds of what we catch as tax and it's not even the right season for fishing so whatever we can get is measly to begin with. We can't import any food or medicine either, not that we'd have the money for it. The only way he'll let us do it is we sign off ownership of the bridge to Gatō Industries but I'd die before I'd agree to that."

Naruto finished picking at his fish and pushed back his plate. "I certainly sympathise with your village's predicament, Tazuna-san." He spoke in a calm, dignified matter as had been taught to him. "But exactly what is it you would have me do?"

"I told you didn't I? I want you to get rid of Gatō!" Tazuna's beer bottle slammed hard on the wooden table. "That man is a gutless weasel, a real piece of work! He's bleeding this country dry and for what? Just for his stinking profits and monopolies!" He took another large gulp of his drink and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The alcohol was starting to take. "He couldn't care less about the people that have died because of him. Men like him don't deserve mercy. What they deserve is a slit throat and an unmarked grave!"

Kaiza bowed his head pleadingly. "Please, Uzumaki-san, help this country rid itself of Gatō."

After a long, tense moment of silence Naruto finally nodded. "Very well. I shall deal with Gatō and purge him and his men from this island."

"You will?" Tsunami exclaimed happily.

Kaiza stood up and hugged his wife and son. "Thank you."

"Naruto!" Taji shook her head firmly. "We don't have the time."

Her son held up a hand. "Hear me out, Kaachan." His voice was firm and assertive. "I will do this under one condition, Tazuna-san."

The older man gave him a suspicious look. "And what's that?"

Naruto looked him in the eye as he named his once condition with utmost confidence. "The people of Nami no Kuni will relinquish their independence and unite with Uzu no Kuni effective immediately after I eliminate Gatō."

Tazuna burst out laughing, loudly and uncontrollably. Naruto wasn't so sure what was so amusing but waited for the man to settle down nonetheless. "Wait, you're serious aren't you, kid?" Tazuna caught on eventually. "But Uzu no Kuni doesn't exist anymore."

"So you've heard of it," he surmised coolly, not at all amused by the bridge builder's response.

Tazuna looked at him as though he were a fool. "Heard of it? Of course I have! The wise man that made his country, he was from Uzu no Kuni. His name has been forgotten but yeah, I've heard of Uzu no Kuni. It was destroyed a long time ago."

'Interesting,' Naruto thought with a nod. 'So the man that ensured this country's independence was from Uzu no Kuni.'

**'Perhaps he was sent here to weaken Hi no Kuni's hold on this country.'**

'Interesting theory, Kurama.' Naruto held Tazuna's gaze. "Uzu no Kuni was never destroyed. It was simply weakened. And now it is back, under my rule, and I am serious about my offer, Tazuna-san. You can join me and benefit from my protection or you can continue to struggle to make ends meet under the likes of Gatō."

"Is he for real?" Tazuna looked to Taji.

She sighed. "I'm afraid so."

Naruto smiled thinly. "You said you could tell a good man when you see one. You also said that I fit that description. So, Tazuna-san, I ask you, what do you stand to lose from joining me in rebuilding the land of my forefathers?"

"We'd have more to gain if we relinquished our independence and joined Hi no Kuni," the older man countered.

"Yes, you most certainly would," Naruto admitted easily. "But in exchange you would revert to what this country once was, a military base."

Tazune scratched his beard in thought. "I tell you what, kid. You get rid of Gatō and I'll convince the people to at least vote on it as part of some referendum." Judging from Tazuna's laughter and sniggering, Naruto could tell the bridge builder was treating his proposal as some joke.

Naruto stood up out of his seat. "Very well then." With one look he silenced Taji before she could speak up. As much as he loved her, when it came to clan business there was little she could do to sway him. "Kaiza-san, I will rely on you to guide me and be my witness."

"Eh… OK," the fisherman agreed after a nod from Tazuna. He kissed his wife and ruffled his son's hair before he grabbed his coat.

Naruto turned to his mother. "Kaachan, I will be back shortly. Do not worry, I will be back within the hour."

They left shortly after. Taji glared daggers at Tazuna for a while but refrained from voicing her displeasure.

"Some kid you've got there," he said.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "You have no idea."

-ooo-

(Gatō Stronghold)

Gatō was a man of few principles. He never borrowed money if he couldn't pay the interest; never made an offer more than twice and never took no for an answer. He was man that had made it from the slums to the top. He worked hard to get there; kept eyes and ears open and never took risks he couldn't afford, or any for that matter if he could help it. By the age of fifty-two he had built himself an empire. Gatō Industries was worth millions of ryō; he was influential and his name now had weight to it. More than money, Gatō valued _power _and unlike most he understood the difference. He had _always_ known the difference.

Money bought him a beautiful multi-million ryō mansion in an exotic place that would one day, inevitably so, wither and decay into nothingness. Power bought him influence, the ability to change things; if used properly, one's power could be everlasting.

Amongst his few principles, Gatō had one in particular that had proven most useful not long after he became the man he was now, a man of wealth. When possible, he would always do a favour for someone that could return it generously.

That was why he was here, in Nami no Kuni, a pitifully small island that been granted sovereignty many years ago. The Daimyō of Hi no Kuni himself had approached Gatō – of course not _personally _but through others in his court – with the promise of nobility if all went well and Hi no Kuni could acquisition Nami no Kuni for their own purposes.

Nobility.

Gatō once despised the notion of it when he was a youngster and had nothing but the clothes on his back and the fire in his belly for more. Now he was older, richer and wiser. The older he grew the more he came to understand the importance of legacy. Where would his fortune go once he passed? What would all the wealth he amassed over the years through cutthroat business strategies and backroom deals do for him? Nothing. The realisation left him feeling hollow.

The answer to his woes was nobility. He understood this now better than ever before. He would die, but his eldest would be the successor to the _House _of Gatō. From now until the end of time he would be remembered, his _name _would be remembered. His mark in history would not be easily forgotten.

Within weeks of being propositioned by the Daimyō, he had left his company to be run by his eldest and purchased the service of several dozen skilled rōnin, most of whom ex-servicemen in various armies, highly trained and experienced but also very pricy. And as of a few days ago he now had four shinobi at his disposal, amongst whom none other than Momochi Zabuza, the _Kirigakure no Kijin _a former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist's first generation. Oh, _indeed_, Zabuza was a force to be reckoned with, a truly fear inspiring individual far too skilled for the job he was hired to do, but as all reasonable rogue ninja, had accepted the considerable retainer he was being paid for it.

Gatō leant back in his comfortable recliner by the fire and liquor cabinet in his base of operations located in the woods. He rubbed his hands together greedily as he revelled at the thought of the day he was made a noble. "Soon."

"Gatō-sama."

The magnate looked away from the wire with a dark look in his eye for the gofer that had disturbed him. "What is it?" His eyes narrowed further upon finding his messenger to be pale in the face. Gatō regretted pulling him away from his job as junior secretary at his company. "Now."

"We have a problem outside," the young man stammered. "There is a person here to see you and he's being insistent."

"Have some of the rōnin get rid of him – no, kill him to send the locals a message."

The assistant swallowed thickly. "Some of the rōnin tried that, Gatō-sama…."

"And?"

"They're dead."

Gatō jumped out of his seat. "_What?_" he burst out so loud his underling jumped. "Explain!"

"I'm afraid I can't, sir."

-ooo-

(Moments Earlier)

"There's Gatō's stronghold," Kaiza pointed in the direction of large spire-shaped structure suspended amongst the great trees in the forest from which many several bridges connected to smaller structures. **(1)**

There were close to fifty or so rōnin on the ground and more on the bridges above and in the smaller look out posts. 'I can count eighty-three.'

**'That should do as a warm up for the two inside the building. I would estimate both to be of jōnin level,' **Kurama commented. **'Do you feel it too?'**

Naruto knew what his partner meant. 'Yes, I sense it too. The contrast in malice is rather odd. It's as though the smaller chakra signature has never killed.'

**'Be on your guard.'**

"Kaiza-san." Naruto turned to the fisherman as he retrieved a single kunai. It was long and jagged, clearly of unique design not unlike his father's creation. "It is best you leave for now. Should you come across any trouble, throw this kunai in front of you and I will come to your aid immediately."

Confused and unsure what the youth before him meant, Kaiza nervously reached out and accepted the kunai. "Sure."

"Under no circumstances are you to attempt to do battle of any sort, Kaiza-san. I intend to return you to your family unharmed and with good news. Do we have an understanding?"

The older man nodded again, now smiling. "You're really going to do it aren't you?"

Naruto gave no answer as he began to advance towards the rōnin settlement. Kaiza turned and ran as fast and as far as his legs could take him.

Gatō's thug began to turn his way as he approached them confidently.

"I am here to see Gatō."

A single arrow struck the ground mere inches before him.

"That's far enough!" one of the rōnin in charge shouted as he called his men. "State your business."

The Uzumaki heir calmly looked around and found the archer that had fired the arrow sneering at him. With a mere motion of his hand he moved the arrow from the ground and turned it. With another flick he fired it at such an amazing the speed he doubted the archer had even taken note of the sizeable hole in throat when he died.

'So this is what killing a man feels like,' he thought as his enemies roared and began to charge towards him.

**'Your first kill isn't always as special as it is made out to be.'**

Most of the rōnin never got within striking distance of him. They fell dead to the ground before they had the opportunity to do him harm, cut down by the wind itself. Naruto merely strode past them as they were struck down. Arrows meant to take him out simply did not fly and bombs thrown his way were blown far off course.

'I must take note not to cause too much collateral damage. This place would do well as a base of operations,' he mused to himself.

By now Gatō's hired thugs had realised long range attacks were futile and began to swing down from the bridges. He waited calmly for them to circle around him and try to unsheathe their swords only to notice they could not do so.

**'Sometimes I think you are truly loved by the wind. I have lived for a long time but I do not believe there exists a shinobi with a stronger affinity for it than you.'**

The heir smiled a little, Kurama's compliments grew more rare over time as he grew up. 'Thank you, Kurama.'

"What is this!" one managed to say coherently through the tumultuous raging and shouting. Whomever he was, he was foolish to think he could lay a hand one on their opponent.

He swung his fists like a madman possessed with furry, a single-minded determination fuelled by his fear and humiliation and focused it all on landing a blow on the Uzumaki before him, however nothing came of it. Striking the blond was like attempting to strike a leaf in the wind. He missed and continued to miss for as long as he was _allowed _to.

After a moment, Naruto gathered wind in his clenched fist and released it in a palm strike. It had only taken him a second, but the powerful blast of wind was enough to throw off all of his attackers and send the one unlucky, foolish rōnin that caught it directly to be thrown across with such gravity he struck the base of the greatest tree upholding the structure with such force his back and all his other bones shattered upon impact.

He died a moment later, permitted one last death rattle before the reaper took him. "H…ow?"

All of the remaining rōnin had their will to fight simultaneously crushed. Their battle was over and their reactions varied; the few that had a fraction of their pride left silently resigned themselves to their deaths while those that did not either fell to their knees in absolute terror or began to slowly back away.

**'Will you kill them?'**

Naruto shook his head. 'I still have use for them,' he replied as he walked past them. "Leave this place. Nami no Kuni is under the protection of Uzumaki Naruto, the clan Head of the Uzumaki clan and sole ruler of Uzu no Kuni. Leave now and never return, only death awaits you and all others with malice in their hearts."

Some of the rōnin had already begun to run as though the devil himself was behind them.

"Repeat what I have said to you to all those you encounter. Uzumaki Naruto will show no mercy to his enemies!"

**'A wise decision,' **Kurama said as he realised what his host had meant. **'This way not only will you secure a reputation for yourself, Nami no Kuni will be safe from rōnin at least.'**

_Clap! Clap! Clap!_

"An admirable performance," Gatō said from the structure's balcony. "Uzumaki Naruto was it? Allow me to introduce myself-"

"I know who you are, Gatō," Naruto cut the man off. "I will extend to you one opportunity to quietly dismantle your operations and leave Nami no Kuni in peace."

Gatō's face contorted with anger for a moment but he soon regained his composure. "Those are big words from a small child," he returned mockingly. "Do not misunderstand, boy. You have defeated mere men, I still have my demons to call upon! Go, Oni Kyōdai!"

From the shadows, two individuals appeared at his left and right. They had shoulder-length, wild dark brown hair and eyes; they wore camouflage suits with bandages around their waists, dark coloured knee-length sandals and ragged black capes. They wore breathing apparatuses that covered the lower halves of their faces; on their foreheads they wore scratched Kirigakure headbands, to which the one on his left had a single horn attached to as opposed to the two horns of the other. Most notably they carried large, clawed gauntlets that reeked of poison with chains coming from the end.

'Interesting. I'd like to see how I fare against shinobi,' Naruto thought as he glanced at them and then looked to Gatō expectantly.

His utter lack of fear set the short statured businessman off. "Attack, Gōzu, Meizu! Tear him to shreds!"

The Demon Brothers charged at him from both sides in perfect synchronisation. Though their speed may have been impressive to the untrained, they were moving at the pace of slugs for Naruto. By the time they had realised they needlessly attached their chains and pulled he had moved past them and created two Kage Bunshin clones that held kunai to their necks.

**'Why are you not killing them, do you want them to spread word of you to other shinobi?'**

'Not quite, Kurama.' He deliberately chose not to elaborate any further. His partner would know his reason soon enough. "You are beaten. Move and you die."

The Oni Kyōdai sensed no idle threat and hung their heads in defeat as he continued to advance. He casually flicked a kunai coated in wind chakra into a nearby tree. The leaves rustled and a masked individual darted from it. This new figure had long black hair, a slender frame and wore platoon sandals and the standard Kirigakure pinstriped uniform under a green haori with white trimmings and a brown sash. The most notable thing was the Kirigakure Hunter Nin mask that covered her face. **(2)**

"A sensor type?" the Hunter Nin exclaimed in a feminine voice.

He ignored the question and looked back to Gatō. "If you truly wish to stop me, I suggest you order your trump card to come out."

A hail of senbon flew his way courtesy of the masked shinobi but were stopped mid-air and returned to their owner at twice the speed. Interestingly enough the masked shinobi erected an ice barrier to shield herself.

"_Hyōton?_" he voiced his surprise. "A Yuki clan member, that is interesting." He turned and began to approach the masked shinobi. His nose twitched as he took note of the pleasant smells he discerned from her scent, amongst which some medical herbs that also grew on Uzu no Kuni. "I would very much like to avoid killing you. We are like relatives in a way."

"Relatives?" It was her turn to sound surprised. "Impossible, I am the last of my clan."

She threw another hail of senbon skilfully aimed to incapacitate him. He blew them off course with a dismissive wave and called forth three of Chains of Enlightenment. The Demon Brothers were quickly taken care of but seconds before the final chain reached the masked kunoichi another shinobi wielding a large sword appeared and batted it way. "Zabuza-san!"

Zabuza was a man of noteworthy height and lean yet muscular build with pale skin, short spiky black hair and brown eyes accentuated by unusually short eyebrows. He was shirtless, wearing only a belt for his sword, baggy pants and wrist warmers extending to his elbows with matching leg warmers. He wore bandages around the lower half of his face like a mask and a scratched Kirigakure forehead protector sideways on his head. "Haku… you are no match for him."

"This keeps getting more interesting," Naruto commented as he retracted the chain meant for Haku.

"Go free Gōzu and Meizu," Zabuza instructed Haku as he kept his eyes on their blond opponent. Haku moved without objection as the loyal tool she was.

'She's quick,' Naruto noted as she traversed the distance between herself and the Oni Kyōdai in a mere moment. "If you value your life, do not touch the chains."

Haku hesitated and looked to Zabuza.

"I am of the Uzumaki clan. Our Chains of Enlightenment will kill all those who touch them without permission," he explained with a condescending smile. The swordsman shook his head negatively thus she refrained from touching the chakra chains. "You are an interesting bunch."

Zabuza wasted no time and charged at him with surprising speed, his large sword aimed to split him in half like a block of wood. Much to the former Kiri jōnin's surprise, Naruto caught his blade with one hand and gripped it tightly, showing no signs of budging when he pulled with all this might. "What the-!"

In response to the attack Naruto slowly raised his hand to Zabuza's chest. "Fūton: Reppūshō."

Driven by his killer instinct and experience, Zabuza relented his grip and dashed away by means of a quick Body Flicker just in time to avoid the certain death in the form of a _wind cannon blast _that continued into a powerful stream several meters wide that tore away at the landscape.

'That's a C-ranked jutsu! How is it so powerful?' the swordsman exclaimed mentally as he equipped himself with a particularly long kunai instead. "Tche!"

"I see you are rather surprised, Zabuza-san." If there was one thing Naruto could not fault Hattori for, it was teaching him the proper decorum expected of skilled shinobi. "Allow me to make this perfectly clear to you: you have no chance of beating me."

Haku appeared by Zabuza's side wielding another handful of senbon. "What do we do, Zabuza-san?"

Arms hanging low and loose out of habit, her master was still marvelling at the power of their opponent. In that one encounter, which had lasted no longer than a moment, he had come to a daunting realisation. "There's no mistaking it, Haku," he finally said. "This kid is Kage level."

"Quite right," Naruto confirmed. He was not being conceited. The simple truth of the matter, as he had come to realise mere moments after seeing them, was that the gap between their powers were simply insurmountable. "This sword is quite unusual for a shinobi. It was forged rather masterfully," he noted as he turned Kubikiribōchō over to its master.

The swordsman caught it effortlessly by its handle and swung it across his back all the while continuing to glare at the Uzumaki.

"Zabuza!" Gatō screamed from the balcony. "What are you saying? I've paid you good money to do my bidding. I order you to kill this fool!"

"I'll kill and steal for you, Gatō, but I fall on my blade for no one," Zabuza responded as beads of sweat ran down the side of his face. 'Such presence! It's like I'm facing Yagura.'

Naruto smiled once more and nodded at the pair before turning to the structure. He had taken a few steps when he suddenly felt an immense killing intent.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"

"Hyōton: Hissatsu Hyōsō no Jutsu!"

A dragon of water erupted from a nearby stream and barrelled its way towards Naruto, accompanied by long and thick spears of ice. The shockwave that followed rocked the forests, causing a large flock of birds to take to the sky.

As the dust settled, Zabuza smirked under his bandage-mask. "As I thought. The kid was powerful but far too inexperienced."

"He was too kind," Haku noted with the faintest hint of sympathy in her voice as they waited for the dust to settle.

Gatō was beside himself with joy as they found the boy to be lying face down in a puddle of blood, several spikes of ice protruding from his body. "Yes! Yes! This is what I wanted to see!"

Zabuza looked at the body without a hint of pity or remorse as he approached it. "Prepare to conduct an autopsy, Haku."

As he knelt by the body he turned the body over to look upon the boy's face. His eyes were dull and lifeless, his expression permanently stretched in shock. "Such a waste."

"Indeed," the corpse then replied.

A hand erupted from the ground as the corpse disappeared in a wisp of colours, gripping Zabuza by the neck. "You are quite right I am inexperienced," Naruto said as he applied pressure to specific points of the swordsman's neck to keep him on his knees. "But I am no fool."

"Th..at was no norm..al genjutsu," Zabuza gurgled with bulging eyes as his face turned a reddish colour from asphyxiation.

"Inton allows even someone as challenged in the field of genjutsu as I to create compelling illusions," Naruto explained. Gone was his smile, now replaced by a cold stare that bore into the former Kiri-nin's eyes. "I showed you kindness when I should not have. As soon as I turned my back you tried to repay me with a brutal, underhanded death."

Zabuza could hardly breathe let alone raise his arms to defend himself. "You call yourself a shinobi?" he eventually managed.

"Perhaps I am too naïve," Naruto admitted with a mindful eye on Haku, who had known better than to interfere. "I thank you for teaching me a valuable lesson, Zabuza-san."

"No!" Haku screamed as he applied more pressure to snap his neck. She rushed forward with no concern for her own life, not stopping even when he turned the discarded weapons on the ground on her.

The blades cut at her, tearing away at her clothes and drawing blood and arrows dug into her back and limbs, however she showed no signs of slowing down and continued to charge at him.

His surprise cost him his kill as he was forced to release Zabuza and jump back to a safe distance. "You question whether I am a true shinobi yet your protégé is so foolish she would choose certain death to save you?"

"I am Zabuza's tool," Haku breathed heavily as she stood before her master. "I am his to command. I will gladly lay down my life for his." Her cracked masked fell apart and revealed a pretty face with a pained expression and blood stained lips.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at hearing her say those words, or rather the conviction she said them with. "A _tool_, you say?" An anger he had not realised he possessed burned in his chest.

**'Naruto…'**

"What do you mean when you say you are a _tool_?" the jinchūriki demanded.

"I belong to Zabuza-san. My mind, body and soul are all his to use as he pleases," Haku answered simply. "I am his to do with as he will."

"Are you not made of human flesh?" he asked her. "Do you not have a soul of your own? Do you possess no mind of your own?" Unknowingly his voice began to rise in volume. "Do you not possess a will of your own?"

Surprised and not expecting the questions and the apparent anger behind them, Haku didn't known to respond. "What does it matter to you?"

**'This girl is not unlike you,' **Kurama spoke up again. **'Do not project your anger on her. Regain your composure. This is beneath you.'**

He blinked several times as the bijū's comments broke his anger. "Forgive me," he said aloud to both the bijū and the kunoichi before him. "It is not my business to question your beliefs. I am simply… confused."

"…" She continued to stare him apprehensively as blood flowed out of her wounds freely. Her already pale skin had turned white as a result.

**'You said you had use for them, what good will she be to you dead?'**

Naruto sighed as he raised his hand sent another chain at Haku. Much to both of their surprise, Zabuza pushed Haku aside in order to protect her.

"Zabuza-san!"

Though his throat had been crushed he strained himself to utter one coherent, albeit raspy sentence. "Run, Haku! Go now!"

Naruto blinked several times. "It appears your master cares more about you than you think, Haku-san." Another chain sprung forth and wrapped around the kunoichi. "Do not worry. It was not my intention to kill either of you." Green chakra ran down the chains and enveloped the two.

"Why are you doing this?" Zabuza asked after his windpipe was healed and his energy restored. "We are your enemy."

"Gatō is my enemy," he corrected simply. "Unlike the rōnin, I have not seen you cause the people of Nami no Kuni harm and thus I will not kill you."

"You are no shinobi!" Zabuza spat at him. There was only so much a mercy a shinobi could take before even they would be offended by it.

"Of course I am," he replied as his expression turned serious and cold once more. "I am also the leader of a yet to be fully revived country. My mercy does not come without a price."

Zabuza looked to his apprentice, she had succumbed to unconsciousness, suspended in the air by a chakra chain. Her wounds had closed and colour returned to her face. "What do you want in return?"

Naruto released the chakra chain holding Zabuza and approached him slowly as he remained on one knee.

This was a critical moment; he would have to make an impression that would last _forever_.

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

And then his chakra levels exploded to phenomenal, _ungodly_ levels.

The air around him became thick as his energy exuded _suffocating_ pressure. The ground beneath him and the trees nearby began to _crack_ and as the earth _shook_ the leaves out of them. Zabuza's eyes went wide, his pupils shrunk under his gaze as Naruto's own blue orbs turned blood red and slit. The blue shroud of chakra around him turned red and a fox out of the bubble-like chakra appeared at his right shoulder with glowing eyes and nine chakra tails danced behind him. "What do I want? _Your absolute, unquestioning loyalty._"

Zabuza managed only the slightest of nods.

Naruto smiled and turned his gaze to the balcony upon which Gatō had stood. The short man had collapsed on himself in sheer terror. He could not even manage a frightened scream as he found himself plucked by another chakra chain and pulled down.

"Gatō," he addressed the man as he suppressed his power once more, though he made sure to maintain his red, slit eyes and elongated fangs and nails.

"P- please do- don't kill me!" he screamed pleadingly. "I'll do anything you want! Just please don't kill me!"

Naruto smiled coldly. "You too will submit to my will." The little plump man nodded continuously.

"Anything!" He had truly put the fear of God in the tiny shipping magnate. "Just don't kill me!"

"I know you were here to force the people of Nami no Kuni to relinquish independence and join the union of Hi no Kuni. What did they offer you in return?" he interrogated.

"Nobility!" Gatō answered immediately in a scream of terror. "They offered me nobility, a legacy to my name!"

"I see…" It made sense, but he was repulsed by how much it reminded him of Hattori's teachings. "From what I understand, you are the owner of a large shipping company. I have use for your connections and funds." The pitiful creature before him continued to nod obediently to everything he said. He almost felt guilty for putting such fear in him, but he also knew it was not unlike what his victim had done to the people of Nami no Kuni. "From this day onwards, Gatō Industries will be mine. You will maintain the company and its name in return for your life."

Much to his surprise the little man's head shot up in defiance. "No!"

**'It appears he would rather die than relinquish his life's work. What will you do now?'**

"No?" Naruto repeated slowly and intimidatingly. "I would rather not do so, but if you require me to enslave your mind then I will."

"Please!"

A look of disgust graced the blonde's face. "You should count your blessings. Your head remains on your shoulders, but Gatō Industries is mine. I will hear no more complaints."

Gatō hung his head in defeat, crestfallen. "You might as well kill me then. I will never surrender my life's work," he muttered despondently.

"We shall see about that. Death would be too sweet for you," he said as he placed a hand on the short man's head. 'Kurama, you're about to have a visitor.'

**'You can be exceptionally cruel when you want to be, Naruto.'**

'I have no pity for a man that has none for the people whose lives he has ruined,' he replied coolly.

Gatō's eyes turned dull and unfocused, he began to drool as his subconscious was pulled into his own mindscape.

Minutes later he released his hold on Gatō's mind and watched with mild amusement as he continued to scream his throat dry and hoarse. He waited a few moments for the shipping magnate to calm down.

"You will submit or I will feed you to my partner," he threatened one last time, with absolute finality.

Gatō's bulging eyes were set in absolute fear. "_What_ are you?"

"I am many things, but to answer your question specifically, I am the proud jinchūriki of the greatest of bijū," he answered as his eyes bore into the greedy little man, cold and unforgiving. "He and I do not particularly want you to continue to live, but we will allow you an opportunity to repent. From this day until your last, you will serve me faithfully. Do we have an understanding, Gatō?"

"Ye- yes!" Gatō finally submitted his head bowed by his feet.

"That is what I wanted to hear." He left the snivelling businessman where he was and turned to the forest. "Come out, Kaiza. I will not hurt you."

The fisherman appeared slowly from behind the trees. He looked almost as unnerved as Gatō was terrified, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. "You're something else."

Naruto smiled disarmingly at the man. "Come, we have some good news to share with the people of Nami no Kuni."

**'You'll have to calm their fears after releasing your chakra like that. There is no way they didn't feel that,' **Kurama reminded him.

-ooo-

(Nami no Kuni – Town Hall)

It was an hour or so later and Naruto found himself in the town hall. Upon hearing his explanation when he returned, Tazuna and his family allowed themselves only a few minutes to rejoice before the bridge builder and his grandson set out to spread the news and call people to the town hall to celebrate, during which an emergency militia was formed. The militia would tomorrow begin apprehending the rōnin that had remained in the town and terrorised the people. All illicit operations were to be dismantled with a vengeance.

Taji had not at all approved of his releasing his chakra to such an extent, but he had told her his reason behind it after reassuring Tazuna that there had been no earthquake. She was worried he had shown too much mercy in letting Zabuza and his disciples live but he reassured her that they would sooner flee the island than risk fighting him; though he was certain they would do neither, he had made sure to mark each of them before leaving them with instructions to secure the base of operations and eliminate all rōnin that remained to fight.

The people of Nami no Kuni were tumultuous in their cheers of rejoice. Naruto had distributed supplies they had on their ship, he was certain there was enough food to feed all of them for at least a day. He made sure to have some of his clones left at his new base in the woods to collect all supplies, which were now also being distributed. 'It will be a good shinobi outpost, don't you think, Kurama?'

**'It certainly saves on time and resources,'** the bijū agreed. **'Though you will have to expand it eventually to accommodate more shinobi.'**

'Of course,' he replied as he absentmindedly shook a few hands of thankful citizens.

"Alright, settle down!" Tazuna bellowed as he stood on a table, a large bottle of alcohol courtesy of Gatō in hand. "Quiet down!"

Eventually the crowd ceased their cheers and awaited the bridge builder's words. "To our hero, Uzumaki Naruto!"

…

Taji smiled a little, despite herself, as she saw her son humbly accept their thanks whilst attempting to somehow deal with the awkwardness he was experiencing from some of the girls his age. She had even spotted several women close to her age eye him as though he were a piece of meat. 'Sandaime-sama will not be happy with this.'

**'That fool is of no concern to you!' **Hattori's voice replied from the back of her mind.

Her soft expression turned blank. 'Yes, Hattori-sama.'

…

The celebrations continued well into the evening. It brought Naruto peace and a feeling of content to see the happiness in the people's eyes. He had never felt gratitude like this, or as good about himself as he did at that moment. 'Though I could do without that,' he thought as some passing teenage girls looked at him in a way he wasn't overly comfortable with. It reminded him of some of his less savoury objectives awaiting him in Konoha.

A few times he had to excuse himself and sneak outside. He wasn't used to being surrounded by so many people. It made his heart race to the point he feared it would explode in his chest.

**'How do you propose to find a suitable wife when you cannot bear to be surrounded by people?'** Kurama asked him as he took some deep breaths to relax.

'I do not mind being around people. I'm simply not accustomed to it, Kurama,' he replied after a moment. 'But you have a point,' he conceded as he made to return to the party.

Tazuna stumbled outside the town hall in a drunk, loud and cheerful. "There you are!"

"Do you need me for something, Tazuna-san?" he asked calmly as the bridge builder swung an arm around his shoulder.

"You remember your condition to gettin' rid of Gatō? Well, I told them about it and there's going to be a vote tomorrow," he informed. "From the vibe I'm getting, it looks like we're going to be Uzu no Kuni citizens."

Naruto smiled genuinely, satisfied with himself. "That is good news, Tazuna-san."

"Am I going to have to call you Daimyō-sama now?" the bridge builder joked between sips.

"My friends can call me Naruto," he answered as he absentmindedly patted his stomach.

**'You have done well, Naruto. You have saved these people and secured new land and an increased population for Uzu no Kuni. That is quite impressive, I must admit.'**

He thanked the fox once more as he joined Tazuna and the rest of the new citizens of Uzu no Kuni in the town hall where they would celebrate until the early morning.

-ooo-

(Uzushiogakure)

Hattori's devious grin threatened to split his face as the old man looking into his hands to find several strings of red hair. He cackled with glee, loud and uncaring for he was alone on the island.

Through the eyes of that dim-witted woman he had seen the results of his descendant effortlessly dispatching a tyrant. A mere day after he had he left, his heir had secured a new population and land for Uzu no Kuni. Things were moving much faster than anticipated. "Go on, my descendant, and carry out my will."

He looked down once more at the strings of hair in his hand. "Soon we will once more know glory."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Notes<em>**

Yes, that all happened in one chapter. I suggest you just accept it and move on. A lot of timeskips will happen in this story so we have to move along relatively quickly to reach the peak of the story.

To those who are already contemplating leaving a review expressing how they don't like how powerful Naruto is, I advise you to save and to take solace in the fact that as powerful as he is, he is woefully inexperienced and eventually it'll be him against the world. Furthermore, this story will not be similar to NPR. I intend to focus more on character interaction and world building than fight scenes.

Naruto refers to himself as the ruler of Uzu no Kuni, but for the time being, I have no intention of making him a Daimyō. Though if you guys strongly feel he should be, I'll consider it. It could fit if I edit my plot line slightly.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and remember to **review**. The next chapter should be up soon enough.

Notes

**(1)** See chapter 18 for the structure I'm referring to.

**(2)** Yes, Haku is a girl in this story. No, I am not intending to pair her up with Naruto.

...

**Jutsu Used**

(Hyōton: Hissatsu Hyōsō no Jutsu - Ice Release: Sure Killing Ice Spears Technique ) - B rank, offensive, mid range. By using her Hyōton kekkei genkai, Haku converts water into sizeable ice spears capable of incurring instant death.

...

Character Stats

Naruto | Ninjutsu: 5 | Taijutsu: 5 | Bukijutsu: 5 | Genjutsu: 3 | Intelligence: 5 | Strength: 5 | Speed: 5 | Stamina: 5 | Chakra: 5 | Chakra Control: 4 **| Total: 47 |**

Zabuza | Ninjutsu: 4.5 | Taijutsu: 3 | Bukijutsu: 5 | Genjutsu: 3 | Intelligence: 4 | Strength: 4 | Speed: 3.5 | Stamina: 3.5 | Chakra: 3.5 | Chakra Control: 4 **| Total: 38**

Haku | Ninjutsu: 4.5 | Taijutsu: 3 | Bukijutsu: 4 | Genjutsu: 3.5 | Intelligence: 4 | Strength: 2.5 | Speed: 4 | Stamina: 3.5 | Chakra: 3 | Chakra Control: 4 **| Total: 36 |**

Demon Brothers | Ninjutsu: 3 | Taijutsu: 3 | Bukijutsu: 3 | Genjutsu: 2 | Intelligence: 2.5 | Strength: 3 | Speed: 3 | Stamina: 3 | Chakra: 3 | Chakra Control: 3 **| Total: 28.5 |**


	5. Chapter 5: Choice

**The Uzumaki Descendant**

_Posted: 07-07-13_

**_What up y'all? Enjoy the new chapter at your leisure. When you're done you go can go check out my other story, Potential Realised, or not, whatever, it's all cool. Enjoy, and review!_**

**_Props to A Fan1204 and Narutoenthusiast for editing this chapter._**

* * *

><p>CH5: Choice<p>

* * *

><p>(Nami no Kuni: Town Hall)<p>

"Bring in the next defendants!"

Naruto sat perched amongst the ceiling bannisters and watched on with mild interest as the double doors to the town hall opened and half a dozen members of the newly formed militia escorted two rōnin past the makeshift barriers in the middle of the hall that split the crowd and prevented them from interfering.

"Zōri, Waraji," Tazuna spoke up from behind the makeshift court bench. As the de facto leader of Nami no Kuni he was naturally the most suited to act in the capacity of a judge. They had never had much need for a judiciary in the past and thus the unruliness of the newly assembled court was to be expected. Despite this, in an effort to formalise their justice, Tazuna had cleaned himself up and wore a traditional black hakama behind his bench. He was cleanly shaven and for once without the smell of cheap alcohol on him. He also spoke decidedly more dignified as he addressed the defendants. "You masterless swordsmen are here to answer for the crimes you have committed against the people of Nami no Kuni under the orders of the cowardly Gatō. Your charges are numerous and have been already read out to you at the holding station. How do you plead?"

The younger of the two scowled. "Go fuck yourself, old man!" He was a light-skinned man with bluish-white hair and dark eyes. He wore a dark purple hat, a grey-blue jacket and black baggy pants. "I'll stick that gavel up your ass, old man!"

"Calm down Zōri," said his partner Waraji, a tall man with tan skin and shaggy brown hair parted three-ways. Waraji wore an eye-patch over his right eye and his entire body was adorned with tattoos hidden poorly by his loose-fitting kimono. "We plead not guilty," Waraji answered for the both of them with an arrogant sneer.

Tazuna raised a curious eyebrow as the court burst out in outrage. He held up a hand to silence the crowd and addressed the rōnin. "You seem to misunderstand, Waraji. The evidence against you is both numerous and credible. While the people of Nami no Kuni have graciously bestowed upon you the right to a fair trial, the reality is that we know you are guilty as we have all witnessed your crimes first hand. Surely you realise what the outcome of this case will be?"

"Where is your evidence?" Waraji challenged the bridge-builder turned judge. "What proof do you have? Cause if it's only eye witnesses you have… well, maybe that'll change somehow."

"Is that a threat?" Tazuna demanded.

"Of course not. Nothing of the sort! Honest," Waraji continued to openly mock the court as he raised his hands in surrender. His lone eye glanced meaningfully to his partner.

While no match for shinobi, they were still skilled swordsmen trained in the art of iaidō, the art of quick sure-killing strokes of the blade. They could murder everyone in the town hall in mere seconds if they could get their hands on swords. Their own had been confiscated after they had been caught trying to escape the island on one of Gatō's ships.

An opportunity presented itself the moment the guards behind them shifted, relaxing their guard for only a moment, but it was long enough.

In an instant Zōri and Waraji threw off their guards and disarmed them from their swords. They shared a wicked grin at one another as they made to attack Tazuna first.

It was at that moment, just before their blades could reach the bridge-builder, when an invisible force caught them, rendering them unable to move. "What the-!"

"War…a..ji..!"

Naruto jumped down from the bannisters and stared at them with a chilling look. "I had a suspicion you would try something as foolish as this." Had they been able to speak they would have probably cursed him. "Tazuna-san."

The village leader took the hint and struck the bench with his gavel thrice. "Court dismissed for today." Tazuna looked to the militia as the crowd begrudgingly began to leave. "Let's not let that happen again."

"Sorry, Tazuna-san, Uzumaki-san."

"That was close…"

"It's fine, just be more alert next time." Tazuna turned to Naruto with a grave expression. "What are we going to do with these two."

"What I suggested the first time," Naruto answered, then clenching his fists.

_Crack! Crack!_

The lifeless bodies of Zōri and Waraji dropped to the ground with dull thuds, their eyes still open in shock and grimaces of pain etched on their faces. "I will show no mercy to any aggressors," Naruto said as they stared at him with shocked expressions.

…

Naruto waited outside having anticipated Tazuna would try to catch up to him. "Tazuna-san." He waited for the older man to catch his breath. "The referendum will be tonight?"

"Yeah," Tazuna breathed heavily nodding several times. "Do you really think that was a good idea, snapping their necks like that?"

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Just because you have the power to kill a man as easy as snapping a dry twig doesn't mean you should, ya know."

Naruto resented the look in the old man's eyes. "That is not why I killed them. I killed them because they were a threat and they were never going to change."

"You can't know that," Tazuna argued with a frown on his wrinkled face.

"Actually, I can," he corrected the older man. "I have the ability to sense negative emotions. Those two rōnin were corrupted to the core. Keeping them alive and imprisoned would only be a waste of resources," he added when Tazuna opened his mouth. "My first and foremost concern is the people of Nami no Kuni, Tazuna-san, not their enemies."

"You're an tough kid to argue with, ya know that?" the bridge-builder remarked as he admitted defeat. "How are you even so powerful?"

Naruto regarded him with a blank, unreadable expression. "I am not comfortable divulging that, but I assure you it came at no small cost," he answered. "Now, the referendum?"

"The results will be in tomorrow at noon, early evening at the latest." They began to walk down the road from the town hall. "What's the rush?"

"I have business to attend to in Hi no Kuni, so I would prefer to settle this referendum as soon as possible." Their destination had them turn into another street.

The village was significantly livelier than it had been the day before. While there was still a distinct lack in commerce, things had begun to improve significantly already. There were no rōnin to be seen on the road or any other unsavoury individuals to speak of.

**'I suggest you set the bridge-builder straight on the nature of your relationship henceforth,' **Kurama advised. '**If you are to lead, you must be assertive.' **The fox had a point.

"So what, you're going to become our new ruler and leave the next day, is that it?" Tazuna demanded in a tactfully quiet voice. "What's your game, kid?"

'Agreed.' Naruto stopped midstride and looked Tazuna dead in the eye. "First, I think it would be more appropriate you address me with more respect henceforth, Tazuna-san."

As much as he had come to like Tazuna, he was still an Uzumaki and Hattori had raised him to know _exactly_ what that meant. He was the last of an ancient lineage that had been around for centuries. He would not tolerate disrespect or suspicion from anyone, least of all a soon to be subject.

Tazuna slowly nodded as he took a step back, though more out of instinct than intimidation. "Alright, Naruto-san."

He would soon have to change that suffix to something more relatable to his status but Naruto allowed him the process of getting used to having a ruler and thus simply nodded. "That's better."

They continued their gait, headed for the health centre that had been set up in the market square. Food and medical treatment had been made available to the people but their supplies would soon once more run dry. "This country will not be left unprotected, so rest assured knowing that you and your family will be safe even in my absence. My business in Hi no Kuni does not concern you nor do you need to know what it entails, but know that I will be going there with the best interest of my country and _my people_ at heart." He regarded the older man with a hardened look in his eyes. "I would appreciate it if you treat me with less suspicion in the future."

"Sure…" the bridge-builder said as they arrived.

Taji waved at them as they walked over. "There you are, Naruto-kun." She looked somewhat fatigued, most likely from providing medical assistance to the populace all day. After he had dismantled Gatō's operations she agreed to stay for another day or two at the most during which she decided to use her time to provide medical attention.

Though she had plenty of time on the island, after years of inactivity, her reserves were not as large as they had once been. With a pang of guilt Naruto approached his mother with an extended hand.

"A little formal don't you think?" Tazuna joked as they grasped hands. His eyes widened upon finding Taji's energy visibly restored from mere touch alone as visible energy washed over her and more colour returned to her face. "What was that?"

Naruto permitted his mother to kiss his cheek as he explained what had just occurred. "I transferred a portion of my chakra to my mother to replenish her reserves."

"What, just by shaking her hand?" Tazuna asked with a look of disbelief. "You're one resourceful guy aren't you?"

He smiled at the compliment and looked to Taji. "Mother you should go rest up. I'll take over for the rest of the day."

"Alright, I'll go help Tsunami-san with the cooking," she agreed wiping sweat from here forehead. "Don't be too late."

Tazuna watched her leave with a concerned frown. "Are you any good at healing people?" he asked with a meaningful nod to the nearby crowd of villagers in need of medical attention.

"Quite," Naruto answered simply as he held up a peculiar hand seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

There were notable shouts of surprise as a dozen perfect copies of the blond appeared out of thin air. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to," he said to Tazuna as he left the bridge-builder.

-ooo-

(Uzushiogakure Shinobi Stronghold)

The former Kirigakure ninja were seated in a half circle by the fire in the spire-shaped structure. It was eerily quiet now that it was just the four of them when only a few hours ago the stronghold was manned by close to a hundred rōnin. Now it was vacant and silent as a crypt aside from the crispy fire.

Zabuza stared into the flames, his mind elsewhere, inattentive of the looks of concern he was receiving from his subordinates.

_"What do I want? Your absolute, unquestioning loyalty."_

Never in a million years would he have ever anticipated his current predicament. 'It was like facing Yagura all over again.' His mind continued to wander to a particular night many years ago, on the day he was branded a traitor to his country and village. He didn't know what had possessed him to try to take the Mizukage's life. He had been a fool, a stubborn fool blinded by his self-importance and desire for change.

He was no match for Yagura yet he tried to assassinate him. He failed, of course, being as outmatched as one could be. His escape was rather curious, how he managed to get away was a matter often on his mind. He had gotten the drop on Yagura certainly but there was _something_ that night that allowed him to get away, something unexpected.

It mattered little now.

There he was, years later, still on the run from Kirigakure Hunter Nin, listed in almost every known bingo book out there and now at the mercy of a _child_ not even half his age or a tenth his experience. 'I should have just let him kill me.' His eyes wandered to Haku; she was seated in a leather recliner with a pensive look of her own, absentmindedly fiddling with her mask.

"Zabuza-san," the older twin of the Oni Kyōdai, Gōzu, looked to him with apprehension. "Why don't we just run for it while he's gone?" he suggested quietly, eagerly.

His younger twin brother Meizu was quick to nod his head in agreement. "Yeah, why don't we?" he said. "You don't seriously mean to _serve _this kid do you?"

Zabuza ignored them and continued to stare into the fire without sparing them a glance as Haku shook her head. "I am not pleased to serve anyone but Zabuza-sama," she stated calmly. "But I have faith in his judgment. It is likely we would not get far if we tried to run anyway."

"What do you mean?" Meizu growled at her. Of the two brothers he was the easiest to upset and he had a firm dislike for the kunoichi. "I don't see _him_ around, do you?"

"He marked us while you two were unconscious," Zabuza explained with a tired sigh and eyes still on the fire. "He'll be able to track us wherever we go."

Gōzu clenched his fists. "How can anyone be that powerful? He's just a child!" he burst out, quite clearly frustrated with their situation. "Are you sure we can't take him, Zabuza-san?"

"We were no match for him," Haku replied in her master's stead. "Nothing short of a miracle will let us beat him. For now at least we are at his mercy."

The Demon Brothers regarded her with equal looks of disdain. "Then what do you suggest we do, _woman_?" an agitated Gōzu demanded. "That we play house with that freak?"

"That was uncalled for." Naruto stepped into view from the shadows as his _Kusari no Satori _**(1) **uncoiled and dematerialised.

**'I have never been fond of Zetsu,' **Kurama commented on his use of the technique. **'It is cowardly and underhanded.'**

'And far too useful not to make use of,' he replied off hand whilst waiting for his new acquaintances to get over their bewilderment at his sudden appearance. "Good afternoon."

"When did you get here?" Gōzu shouted with his mechanical claw raised instinctively. "I didn't sense you at all." Little did the former Kiri chūnin know that it was unlikely anyone would've been able to sense him. Not even the greatest of sensor ninja were able to pick up on an Uzumaki under the protection of Zetsu.

"Hey, I asked you a question!"

Naruto's eyes shifted to the hot-headed rogue ninja, darkening dangerously in a look that did not bode well for the Demon Brother. He relented his piercing gaze when Gōzu looked away, noticeably intimidated and his pride injured. The heir turned to the former jōnin the room. "Zabuza-san."

The man in question turned away from the fire with a displeased expression. "What is it?"

"I would like to have a word with you - all of you in fact," he said as he turned to leave the sitting area. "We have quite a lot to discuss."

-ooo-

Naruto maintained a steadfast pace as they walked through the forest. He could feel their unease but made no attempt to change that. He would rather they fear him now and grow to respect him later if that meant they were obedient for the time being.

"Where are we going, Naruto-san?" Haku asked politely as she walked beside him.

Naruto glanced at her; he was a little disappointed she had decided to wear her mask. He liked her face. "I have something to show you," he replied purposefully vague. "Did Zabuza-san tell you why I decided to spare you?"

"You want us to be your servants, right?" Meizu's tone was laced with resentment.

"Not at all," he denied with the same disarming smile he had grown accustomed to use since his arrival on Nami no Kuni. That only seemed to put them more at unease. Was he that suspicious? "In a way you could say so perhaps, but my true intention is not to make you my servants."

"Then what do you want from us, boy?" Zabuza demanded impatiently.

His smile faded and his voice turned cold. "I would prefer you address me as Uzumaki-san or Naruto-san." It irritated him that there appeared to be a presumption that men several years his senior could address him so disrespectfully. "I'll have to insist."

"Naruto-san then," Zabuza said with an annoyed grunt. "You want our loyalty but you don't want us to be your servants… exactly what do you want from us?"

They had reached the north-eastern beach when Naruto stopped. He looked over his shoulder and then pointed into the wide, blue distance. "I come from a country a day's travel by ship from here," he revealed to them. "It is called Uzu no Kuni. It is unlikely but you may have heard of it."

"I thought your name sounded familiar." Zabuza stood beside him, arms crossed as eyes veering into the distance. "I came across some information about that place some years ago. The Hōzuki clan originated from there as well before they found Kirigakure in Mizu no Kuni."

Naruto refrained from parroting Hattori's bigotry with regards to that particular clan. "It was once a kingdom ruled by my ancestors. Many centuries ago they gave up their claim to the thrown to create a shinobi village, Uzushiogakure. The Hōzuki clan was a part of it before they turned traitor." He smiled at Haku. "The Yuki clan was also a part of Uzushiogakure, as were many other clans, some of whom defected with the Hōzuki to create Kirigakure, including the Kaguya clan." Zabuza raised an eyebrow as he shared that particular fact.

"So this is what you meant when you said we were relatives," Haku said with sudden realisation, hazel eyes brightening with intrigue.

Naruto nodded. "Of course, I hold no grudge against you personally," he assured her. "I was raised on Uzu no Kuni by my surrogate mother and ancestor, Uzumaki Hattori-jiisama. Once he passes, I will be the last known Uzumaki. It is my duty to rebuild what has been lost, and for that I will need your assistance."

"You intend to rebuild a country that was destroyed nearly a century ago with only four subordinates?" Zabuza doubted him. "You cannot possibly be that foolish."

"The people of Nami no Kuni will most likely become Uzu no Kuni citizens following a referendum that will be concluded by tomorrow," Naruto answered as he faced them and continued to explain. "I have already acquired Gatō Industries and its assets. Through Gatō, civilian commerce will be booming within a reasonable time frame. What I require now more than anything is a shinobi fighting force. The militia will not suffice in the long run. They mean well but are untrained, undisciplined and incapable of defending this country."

"And you think that's us?" Zabuza let out a derisive, mocking laugh as though he had heard the most outrageous thing he had ever heard. Perhaps that was the case. "Don't be ridiculous."

Naruto held his gaze for a tense moment. "Ojiisama and I have planned the revival of Uzu no Kuni for _years_, Zabuza-san." His voice was chilling and confident. "We have devised a great many systems designed to be as efficient as possible. I have the resources, now I need the manpower."

His interest piqued, the swordsman crossed arms over chest. "What do you mean?" In his mind, Zabuza was as likely to agree to that as the sun the not coming up tomorrow, but he was interested nonetheless. Interested in why the boy - because that was all he was, a _boy_ - was so confident in his impossible ambition.

"I have taken the time to conduct a survey," Naruto answered evenly. "By my count there are two hundred and forty-seven civilians on this island, of whom approximately seventy-nine are ill and fifty-three are too old to contribute. Out of the eighty-three left, there are eighteen children that are prime candidates for shinobi training." It was now dawning on them what he had been alluding to. "Though underfed and undereducated, they are still at a young enough age where they can be trained in the use of chakra and the shinobi arts."

Zabuza's eyes narrowed and his voice rose in volume. "You expect me to train a bunch of brats to become your shinobi?"

"No." The icy tone in his voice matched his eyes directed at the swordsman. It appeared as though he was offended on some level by the notion of Zabuza in a teaching capacity. "I require your skills for other things."

"Then who?" Zabuza glanced at his subordinate. He already knew the answer.

Naruto turned to the masked kunoichi. "I would like Haku-san to teach them."

"Me?" Haku said taken aback. Her voice was somewhat muffled by the mask thus she took it off.

He took a moment to formulate his response in his mind. "I have observed you, Haku-san. You are skilled and patient and most important of all you have a gentle heart."

"How do you presume to know anything about her?" Meizu demanded. His gigantic claw grazed his cloak creating a small tear.

He wondered how much longer he would have to restrain himself from putting the _fear _in them "I have the ability to sense negative emotions," he answered candidly. "It is because of this I am especially aware of those who possess next to none like Haku-san."

"_A kind heart_, such nonsense!" Zabuza spat almost resentfully.

Haku looked to Zabuza and then to Naruto, shaking her head. "I cannot leave Zabuza's side as I am his tool."

Naruto did not sigh in disappointment because he knew it would take more to convince any of them to believe in him. "My grandfather raised me to hate my enemies," he shared quietly, thoughtfully. "He raised me to despise them for being different, for not being as _special_. He showed me no kindness as he tried to mould me into a weapon. I was meant to be brandished against all who stood in our way. For as long as I can remember I have been training, every day from dawn to dusk, learning the shinobi arts and tirelessly aiming for perfection – my ancestor would accept nothing less and punish me severely if I disappointed him." Their reactions varied but he could tell they were all equally confused as to why he was sharing this with them.

"I grew to resent my grandfather, my lineage and the country I was tasked with rebuilding. My resentment fostered into a desire to rebel, to _hate_ and destroy…" He subconsciously patted his stomach. "Fortunately I had a friend to stop me from going down that path. My grandfather still lives but I remain… _damaged _with no purpose besides carrying out the plan he drilled into my mind from before the days I could speak. It is too late for me to change now, there's nothing else I can do, however, I am determined to make this _my_ ambition." There was something _liberating _about baring his soul like that, to speak his mind and get all of _it_ off his chest. "When I was a child I wished somebody would come and take me far away to a place where I could be free and live a life for myself, a life of contentment. Such was a child's dream then, but I am no longer a child. I have the power and ability to create such a place now, a place where people can be content and prosperous, safe from the darkness this world contains – the darkness my ancestors played no small role in perpetuating…" Despite everything, he was a proud Uzumak but he would not lie about his clan nor would he make excuses for them. "I don't want my country's protectors to be resentful of it. I want them to have what I did not, a gentle hand that will not strike them down for failure but instead show them the right way."

He turned away from the sun. "For that reason I have spared you, you who have lost your purpose. Why don't you join me on the journey to create such a place?"

They fell silent, unsure how to process what he had shared with them. He had essentially bared his soul to them and made him vulnerable, giving them ammunition to use against him in one way or another if they so desired.

"We don't have much choice do we, since you'll kill us if we refuse, right?" Meizu spoke up after a while.

Naruto's expression turned melancholy. "I will have to, yes." He took no pleasure in taking the life of anyone but there were no illusions in that moment that he would if they refused him. "If I am to realise my dream I cannot afford to let you live and spread the word that the Uzumaki clan still lives on. My ancestors had numerous enemies that sought to destroy them and many still exist and would seek to destroy me."

"At least he's straight about it," Gōzu said with a shrug, finding an odd way to look at the bright side. "I don't particularly fancy bowing down but if the alternative is death…"

"I would still prefer death over choosing to believe in such a naïve ambition," Zabuza ground out as he gripped Kubikiribōchō. "I have heard such words before and they never amount to anything but lies and failure."

**'He carries a lot of hatred in him.' **Kurama sounded troubled.

'But it is not directed at me.' Naruto eyed Zabuza with a sympathetic look. "You carry a great deal of self-loathing, Zabuza-san. Have you convinced yourself you are unworthy of having dreams because you ended so many yourself at a young age?"

"You know nothing about me," the older man spat angrily as he levelled the great blade at the blonde. "I would rather die than serve you."

"My mother told me a little about you," Naruto said with childlike honesty. "She told me of the graduation exams in Kirigakure. You killed a hundred students in order to graduate and become a candidate to join the elite Kiri no Shinobigata Shichinin Shū. Is that the reason you hate yourself so much?"

"You're just like that punk Yagura," Zabuza breathed heavily. "You're an arrogant, presumptuous child that knows nothing of the real world!"

"Be that as it may, I spared your lives. At the very least you should hear me out – you _will_ hear me out," he commanded. "I do not expect you to swear your loyalty to me. Instead, I want you to swear loyalty to the _idea_ of such a place. Swear to protect it from anyone and anything that threatens it – including me if that ever becomes the case."

They looked at him with equal expressions of shock. "You?" Haku spoke softly.

"Should I ever lose my way, I want you to kill me by any means necessary if that means the survival of _our_ home," he elaborated simplistically. Stranger still was his undoubtable sincerity. In that moment they believed he had never told a lie in his life.

His sincerity was genuine, but to hardened shinobi it was irritating beyond belief. Zabuza grit his teeth and turned to leave. "Such nonsense! We're shinobi, there is no such thing as a paradise for us." He stood still for a moment. "For someone as powerful as yourself you are shockingly naïve. You're going to die young."

"I readily admit that I am inexperienced," Naruto conceded easily. "But I assure you I am not naïve, Zabuza-san. I was raised to be a weapon, my ancestor made sure I knew what the real world is like."

"_Stories_ and experiencing the true darkness of his world are not the same thing," Zabuza said as he walked away. "You know nothing."

The Demon Brothers followed their leader without another word. Haku hesitated in her step, looking back to the blonde. "Are you… do you really intend to create such a place?"

"Yes," he answered with all the confidence in the world. "But your place is with Zabuza-san," he then added as he held up a tiger hand seal. "Kai."

As Zabuza and the Demon Brother eyed Haku suspiciously for her hesitance they all simultaneously felt the faintest of sensations go through their bodies.

"What was that?" Meizu demanded as he and his brother simultaneously slid into fighting stances.

Zabuza placed his hand on the older brother's shoulder. "Relax."

"Naruto-san?" Haku asked expectantly.

"I released my mark on you," he explained lowering his hands. "You are free to go. I just hope you don't make me regret this decision."

Zabuza's grip on his sword tightened. For a moment he forgot the difference in their strength and in that moment he closed the gap between them and grabbed the blond by his cloak and lifted him off the ground. "How can you be so powerful yet so _weak?_" he growled, frustrated more than he could comprehend why. "You talk big fancy words about creating a paradise, but you go back on your threat to kill us if we refuse – where is your resolve, _boy_?"

Naruto held his gaze calmly as Zabuza released him with a push. "I don't like to kill," he admitted in a quiet voice. It reminded the Kiri-nin exactly how young he was.

"Then what about those men yesterday?" Gōzu demanded with a pointed claw. "You killed them without any hesitation."

"They were different," Naruto answered. "I tried to avoid killing those with relatively low amounts of malice in them. Gatō's operations had to be dismantled to free the people of Nami no Kuni, but I would be lying if I said it did not bother me."

"Weakling!" Zabuza growled. It only added to his humiliation that he was so soundly beaten by a _child _as inexperienced and ignorant as the one before him. He refused to believe such was the reality of his situation, he could not accept it, not willingly at least. "I'd rather die than tag along with your stupidity after all."

"So you had your doubts," Naruto inferred unperturbed. "A part of you wants to give me a chance to see if I could create such a place where you belong," he said pushed aside the tip of Kubikirbōchō. "You want to take a gamble on me, Zabuza-san. You are merely too proud to admit it."

"Even if that were true," Zabuza growled through bandage-covered mouth. "No country can be established with only five shinobi to make up its military might! We would be crushed within weeks, days even!"

Naruto reared his head to look the swordsman shinobi in the eyes as he closed in. "Uzu no Kuni was founded centuries ago by a handful of my ancestors. It grew to be a powerful and secure country that enjoyed great prosperity under its self-sustaining economy and the protection of barriers devised to not hide and protect the country and its citizens."

"What are you saying, that you can do the same now? Your ancestors were lucky, they weren't despised by the rest of world back then," Zabuza countered.

"The barriers are still in place and my homeland still enjoys fruitful lands and natural resources capable of providing a isolated, self-sustaining economy free from outside interference. By tomorrow I will have a populace nearing two hundred and fifty people under my charge and within a few a years the first generation of Uzu no Kuni shinobi will be able to protect it. And when the time is right, I will open the borders and the population will surely increase even further. What I am saying, Zabuza-san, is that with or without you my plans _will _come to fruition," Naruto stated with absolute confidence. He paused for a moment to allow the former Kiri-shinobi to comprehend his words. "If you choose to join me, then you will have earned your place. You and your subordinates," he glanced at them briefly, "Will be able to enjoy a life of fulfilment and purpose, rather than moving on from serving one man to the next. If not for you, at least consider it for the sake of your subordinates. Take a gamble on me, Zabuza-san, and it will be rewarding beyond your imagination."

Naruto knew he did not need to press any more; it would only make him look weak and desperate for their help. He began to walk back towards the stronghold, breaking his gait only momentarily to add, "If you wish to stay and be part of this country, you are welcome to do so. If not, I would like you to be gone by tomorrow afternoon."

The former Kiri-nin watched him go and looked to one another when he vanished from their sight behind the trees in the direction of the stronghold.

The Demon Brothers looked uneasy at one another, hesitant to speak up and risk the ire of their master. Haku looked bemused but otherwise said nothing, and neither did Zabuza. They all stood there in silence for a long time after their former captor left them to their own devices, pondering, considering.

-ooo-

(Uzushiogakure Shinobi Stronghold)

The stronghold Gatō had built in the forest outside of the village was built with cost efficiency in mind. It was to be as cheap, efficient and easily manageable as possible and thus, with the exception of his private quarters and living area, which were lavishly decorated. The living quarters for his mercenaries were militaristic-styled barracks furnished with bunk beds and connected to communal showers and bathrooms. The mess hall provided low-grade beef, fish and eggs with rice and vegetables for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Of course, Gatō himself enjoyed finer cuisine prepared for him by his personal cook, who by now was probably back in Hi no Kuni or dead.

At the time it was being built, the shipping tycoon had considered he might possibly need cells to keep hostages to keep the locals in line and thus commissioned them to be included at the last possible moment, something he now regretted. Of course Gatō had a lot of regrets about coming to Nami no Kuni, bigger and more profounder regrets, but not providing general heating to the holding cells was one forefront of his mind as he sat with his back to the whole, shivering madly with only a flimsy blanket to keep him warm.

There he was, curled up pitifully in one of the cells he had built to keep his victims away from their families so that they would cooperate in pressuring their village leader into relinquishing independence to Hi no Kuni. The irony of his situation was not lost on Gatō and he cursed himself, his situation and most of all he cursed Uzumaki Naruto for putting him there in the first place.

The gods had played a cruel trick on Gatō, so he believed. The plan had been simple; he had the power and resources to make the villagers obey, it had been merely a matter of time before he was going to step up his cruelty. Had he carried out his wicked plans sooner he would now be back in Hi no Kuni awaiting his official acknowledgment of the Daimyō himself.

Heavy doors opened with creaks that belied their little use followed by leisurely paced footsteps approaching the cell in the end of hall in which the short-statured shipping magnate was held.

…

Naruto took note of his prisoner's hate-filled eyes as he opened the door to the cell. "You'll have to forgive me, Gatō-san. I had to put you in this cell for your own safety. If the people knew you were still alive I imagine they would try and bring about your death in the most excruciating way possible."

"Spare me your false apologies boy," the businessman growled.

Naruto's eyes turned cold. "I'll forgive your insolence this once, Gatō-san. The next time I'll take one of your hands as a reminder who you are dealing with."

"And whom am I dealing with?" Gatō asked in a more reserved voice. The threat of maiming didn't scare him, he had many threats made against him over the years. "You intend to rob me of all I am worth. At the very least-"

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto answered abruptly. "Soon to be the new ruler of his country. The people of Nami no Kuni will likely decide to relinquish their independence and become citizens of Uzu no Kuni."

"You want to be a Daimyō, eh?" The shipping magnate adopted a strange tone as he shifted his weight against the wall. "That's why you took me down."

Naruto shook his head and beckoned for the shipping magnate to get on his feet. "Not particularly. Though I suppose I fit the conventional description of a Daimyō. If you would join me, please."

Gatō eyed him over his shades with a mixture of contempt and intrigue. "I don't suppose I got much choice." The short man grunted as he wrapped his blanket tightly over his small frame and struggled to his feet. The cold had locked in his legs over night making it difficult for him to stand. "Not a spring chickin' as I used to be."

Naruto waited patiently for his prisoner to follow him out of the holding area. "Have you heard of Uzu no Kuni, Gatō-san?" He had his expectations prior to his departure but it appeared some people might remember the country that faded from existence roughly sixty years ago.

"I can't say I have." The imp observed him as though they were discussing illicit business dealings. "Why?"

He didn't answer immediately, taking his time to formulate his response as they walked. "I am the last of an ancient clan of scholars, nobles and shinobi, Gatō-san. Had I been born in a different time I would have been a prince."

"Eh?" was Gatō's intelligent response. "A prince, aye?" There was suspicion evident in his voice and eyes behind his shades but not more so than mocking amusement. "So what, you told the locals you'd shelter them if they bend their knees to you? Assuming you're not talking nonsense of course."

"I offered them protection," he answered.

"Protection from who?" his prisoner asked.

"From men like you." Naruto halted his pace as he towered over the short man with an icy look in his eyes, his gaze piercing through Gatō's shades. "You deserve nothing short of death for the crimes you have committed against the people of Nami no Kuni."

"Then get it over with," Gatō said with indifference. "Just don't think there won't be others when I'm gone. The Daimyō's cronies will tap someone else when they hear I've failed. You can't protect these people, kid, no one can. What the Daimyō wants, the Daimyō gets. If you were smart then you'll get out of the way before the Daimyō wants your head on a spike outside of the royal palace!"

Rather than offended by Gatō's words, Naruto found amusement in them. "Is that so?" he asked, permitting himself a thin smile. "If Hi no Kuni wishes to remain standing, they will relent their pursuit for _my people's_ liberty."

The half-man harrumphed. "You think you can take on the forces of Hi no Kuni by your lonesome, _boy_?" He let out a mocking laugh, but with laced more with anger than humour. "The Daimyō's _reserve army force alone_ numbers _two hundred thousand men_! Our navy has over forty commissioned destroyers and frigates outfitted with the greatest weaponry and technology money can buy, and there are hundreds of other ships in the fleet whose combined force can sink an entire country if need be!" Gatō laughed humourlessly again. "And most frightening of all, we have a shinobi force of twenty thousand men trained to kill from birth. How do you like your chances against that, huh?"

Naruto had to admit, as despicable as he was, Gatō was a patriot – a _genuine_ patriot at heart who truly loved his country, as selfish as he was.

"Now tell me boy!" the corrupt businessman spat. "What are _you_ going to do against such a force by yourself?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he responded rhetorically as he resumed his pace and pushed the double doors into Gatō's former private quarters. "_I'll destroy them all._ You are mistaken if you think I am alone, Gatō-san." He turned to face the shivering little man with red, slit eyes as Kurama's demonic voice came from his mouth. **"_We _are never alone."**

-ooo-

(Elsewhere)

Zabuza was conflicted, _truly _conflicted, for the first time in years. He was at odds with himself and angry because of it. Zabuza hated complicated things, despised them. He was a shinobi, a born killer with impeccable survival instincts and combat ability. He liked things simple, always had and always would. Things were simple when he was a Kirigakure shinobi. Simple and uncomplicated.

He remembered the day he become a shinobi well, it was the same day he was recruited into the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist right after _graduating_ from the academy. In actual fact, Zabuza had not been a student prior to that day.

He was simply a snot-nosed brat born to a prostitute who met an early grave when he was six. He had lived on the streets by his lonesome since, learning to adapt and survive quickly for death was the only alternative. Zabuza could not read or write or even speak properly, but he was highly intelligent nonetheless and by the age of seven already a child of shadows and stealth, having escaped conscription into the academy numerous times.

There was no choice back then whether children were to be shinobi or not, not unless a child's parent was willing enough to contribute even more than was mandatory to the war effort. Every day children of Kirigakure and villages all of over the country were rounded up in carts like livestock, taken from the arms of their mothers and shipped off to a military compound where they trained from dusk till dawn in the shinobi arts.

Food was scarce on the streets, so one day a young and hungry nine-year-old Zabuza tried to steal rations from the academy on the day of graduation. He was caught red-handed by a particularly sadistic instructor and as punishment he was thrown into a room filled with a class of a hundred students, fifty of whom were to graduate that year. They locked the doors, paying no mind to his terrified screams as they did so, and watched on with cold, clinical and emotionless faces as the slaughter began.

It was on that day the Hidden Mist became the Bloody Mist.

Zabuza was alone, he never had any friends, and he was terrified beyond wit. They had thrown him into a den of lions and expected him to be devoured quickly, an easy kill to get things going once his blood had been spilled. After all, he had no training, no discipline or technique other than his natural talent for stealth that had already failed him that day.

There was something they had not anticipated however, the _one_ thing Zabuza possessed that the students did not, and that was an _unrivalled willingness_ do to _whatever_ was necessary to _survive._

Zabuza's instinct for self-preservation was so strong, so fierce it brought out the demon in him. He was no stranger to violence as a child but he had never killed before.

On that day Zabuza killed one hundred children of his own age.

He was thrown in den of child assassins to be _prey._ He emerged a _predator._

He could still remember the look on the instructors' faces when the doors were unlocked and opened and rather than fifty students only one emerged, painted red from head to toe in blood.

Gone were their clinical expressions. All he saw in their eyes was fear, pure unadulterated fear. They were afraid of him, they all feared him.

All but one.

Akebino Jin, the master of Kabutowari and then leader of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen, who had been there as per tradition, having witnessed Zabuza's prodigal skill in the art of murder, rather than kill the boy as the instructors had wanted, chose to recruit him to join their ranks.

Life after that day was but a blur. He was trained from dusk till dawn in the arts of ninjutsu, taijutsu and Silent Killing. He was not allowed to touch a sword until he had mastered the basics. He was by far one the best recruits they had in recent years, the most focused, the most ruthless and the most bloodthirsty for the graduation massacre had stirred the demon inside him awake and it refused to go back to sleep. There was only one student that was superior to him, Hoshigaki Kisame, the product of human experiments to give Mizu no Kuni an unbeatable edge in naval warfare. The experiments had left Kisame (his former name was forgotten to him) half human and half shark, with physical strength and senses that were superior to that of the average human.

Not too long after Kisame obtained Samehada, Akebino presented him with Kubikiribōchō after its former master fell in battle.

Life as a Kiri-nin was simple. Brutal, but simple. He lived for the mission, lived for the kill. What could be so complicated about killing? The mission may not have always been easy, the kill may not have always been guaranteed, but life was simple. He didn't want to think and he didn't have to either because wasn't trained to think. He was trained to be a killing _machine_. He was death personified, the Demon of the Hidden Mist.

But he was also arrogant. He had not been taken from his mother's arms at a young age, he had not been trained until he was nine and he had not been indoctrinated into the ways of a true shinobi. Unlike his age-mates, he knew pride. He was _proud_ of himself, of his skill and potential. He took pride in his exploits, in his feats and his victories and he was foul of heart and mind in failure and defeat.

But for his arrogance, but for his _pride_, Zabuza would have been the perfect shinobi. However it was too late. He had an ego, he had _pride._ It was his pride that made his service difficult. Zabuza became disgusted with the notion of subservience to anyone or anything weaker than him, and so he began to rebel. Quietly at first, asking questions when he was supposed to be quiet, voicing his criticism when he it wasn't his place and speaking his mind when he wasn't free to do so.

Zabuza began to think more, he began to read more and he began to _see_ more.

Eventually became disillusioned with notions of nationalism and war. He began to see the world for what it was, for what it truly was: one gigantic lie people told one another until they believed it to be true.

Zabuza knew the day would come he would be branded a traitor by his village. He knew that his way of thinking threatened the status quo that allowed despicable men behind veils of secrecy to profit from the suffering of others. They would come for him but not before _he_ would come for _them._ As he grew a more fearsome reputation over time he began to attract a following of several dozen ninja who, like him, had opened their eyes to the truth and realised what they were truly dying for. They had no name or creed. They had but one simple goal and that was to put an end to the regime that had cast the country into a bloody civil war and paid for its privileges and luxuries with the blood of its own people through genocide and warfare on the behalf of greedy men that stood to gain even more.

Then one day Zabuza's plans for revolution were put in jeopardy after his former fellow Shinobi Swordsman Kisame went on a murderous killing spree to topple the country's government on his own. Another purge was now inevitable and thus Zabuza sped up his plans and within a week of Kisame's defection he launched his coup d'état, storming the Mizukage compound. It was for naught for his opponent was Yagura, the perfect jinchūriki of the Sanbi. He was no match for the Yondaime Mizukage, he could not hope to defeat him and thus when his assassination attempt failed he flew with the remainder of his men. The handful that made it out of the country were all branded traitors that night. Many of them had been killed since.

Zabuza encountered Haku shortly after on his way out of the country and took her under his wing, knowing potential when saw it. Several years later he ran into the Demon Brothers who pledged their loyalty to him. They were the younger siblings of one of his former comrades and had grown up idolising him. It had been a few years since they had banded together, taking on missions with good pay and little risk to survive. If he had to be honest, Zabuza never thought he would continue that path for long. He was meant for something greater and so was Haku, but nothing greater ever came along. Life was boring, uneventful. _Dull._

Gatō was supposed to be just another job but it appeared fate had other plans for him.

But surely this could not mean he would pledge his allegiance to Uzumaki Naruto, the enigmatic boy barely into his teens who was undoubtedly already at the level of a Kage? The Uzumaki clan was not one to be trifled with in their day and Uzu no Kuni was said to be an impregnable country capable of withstanding even the greatest armada, but surely the gods were not so cruel to have him bend the knee to a boy not even half his age?

"Zabuza-san?" Haku's tentative voice reached out, interrupting his thoughts.

"What is it?" He looked at her and the Demon Brothers. His silence had unnerved them from the looks of it.

"What are we going to do, Zabuza-san?" Only Haku was brave enough to ask him. She was the only one that dared risk his ire. "He told us we could leave in peace."

"Do you really believe him?" Meizu scowled at her. "If the kid is serious he'll kill us, no doubt about it."

"Let him try!" Gōzu growled as he hefted his claw. "I'll rip the runt to shreds!"

"Idiot." Zabuza stood up from the tree stump he had sat on. "Still… assuming he'll let us go unharmed, where would we go next? I don't have any jobs lined up."

"What are you saying Zabuza-san?" Meizu asked knowing there was more to his words. "You're not seriously considering staying here are you?"

Zabuza glanced at Haku before answering. While he was unlikely to admit it, most of the decisions were made with her in mind. Even if she thought of herself to be his tool, he was responsible for her wellbeing and had been since she was a little girl. "I was on the run for six years before I met you two. It's been almost ten years now. I'm _tired_ of running, of living on the run. If there's a chance I can start over here…"

"So you want to bow your head to that little piss ant?" Gōzu raised his voice, angered at the mere notion of his idol subservient to the blond. "I've misjudged you, Zabuza!"

Zabuza's eyes narrowed in an instant as his killer intent focused on the younger Demon Brother. "Hold your tongue, Gōzu, or I'll rip it out through your throat."

It lasted only for a moment but it was enough to cause the younger nuke-nin to break out in sweat and cower visibly behind his brother.

"If you two want to keep living the way you are now, that's fine by me," Zabuza said as he settled his sword on his shoulder. "I'm going to stay here for now at least. The kid may be a fool but I still want to see it for myself whether he can really do it. Haku and I are staying."

"We are?" Haku asked with relief evident in her voice.

Zabuza knew simply from looking at her she was happy with his decision. Of course she wanted to stay. She had always dreamed of a peaceful life with her master. Such an opportunity was unlikely to present itself any time soon. "Yes, we are."

"I guess we are too," Meizu said looking to his brother who returned his nod. "It's settled then. We'll stay here for the time being."

-ooo-

Gatō sat in his recliner by the fire, swirling a drink in his hand as he sat opposite the blond enigma that had his life in his hands. "So let me get this straight," the short man said as he took a sip. "You want me to sink all of my worth into this shithole island so that the bridge can be finished _and _you can afford to import supplies?"

Naruto nodded once. "That is correct."

Gatō shook his head as he swore under his breath and then quickly downed the remainder of his drink. "You have to be joking."

"I'm not one for jokes, Gatō-san," the jinchūriki responded. "You will do as I say, there is no question about that, I assure you. The only question is whether you will obey me willingly or under the influence of a mind-enslaving fūinjutsu that will be rigged to obliterate your mind once I no longer have use for you." That was no mere bluff and his captive understood that with gravity.

"There is no way you can hide what you're doing from the rest of the world," Gatō said in response. "Even if you get me to do your bidding, people will notice. No matter how careful you are, you cannot hide yourself from the rest of the world."

"That is where you are wrong," Naruto replied confidently as he helped himself to a drink, impeccably imitating Gatō's appreciation of liquor though in all honesty he wasn't too partial. "My ancestors hid Uzu no Kuni for _hundred_s of years from the world using powerful barriers. Under my supervision obtaining building materials and supplies will be a simple matter."

Defeated, Gatō refilled his glass as he nodded several times. "Have it your way, Uzumaki-san." He could sense Gatō's distaste for addressing him so formally. "What will you do with me?"

"I haven't decided yet, Gatō-san," he answered with carefree honesty. "Perhaps I'll kill you or perhaps I'll allow you to redeem yourself. For now you are of use to me and that is all you should be worried about, being of use to me." He finished his drink and rose out of his chair. "You will be staying here in your quarters for the time being."

"I don't suppose I could escape, aye?" Gatō said as he left knowing that went without saying. "Though I suppose your plans would be fucked if I killed myself, huh?" He tried to be clever.

Naruto stopped by the door and looked over his shoulder with an eerie smile. "Not even _death_ would stop me from using you, Gatō-san. Your life belongs to me until I say otherwise." And with that he left the private quarters, pulling the door to a close behind him and imprinting an fūin on the handle that spread across the walls.

The seal would prevent Gatō not only from leaving but also from hearing anything outside of his quarters.

-ooo-

Naruto calmly moved through the halls and to the main seating area where they had met earlier. The four Kiri-nin were waiting for him, each with a curious expression he could only describe as a mixture of apprehension and doubt. The heir had cut his conversation with Gatō short when he felt their chakra signatures. He was considerably more interested in what they had to say than the cruel little man in the other room. He would never tell them that of course. A proper Uzumaki was never desperate for anything, they were too proud for such. "I take it you've come to a decision." His voice was confident and aloof, allowing only a hint of curiosity.

"We have," Zabuza said with a last look to his subordinates. Haku nodded encouragingly whilst the Demon Brothers were less enthusiastic but accepting nonetheless. The tall swordsman released a sigh as he nodded to himself, committing to the decision he had come to. "We have decided to stay."

Naruto approached Zabuza. "That is good news." He extended a hand to the older man.

Zabuza stared at the youth's outstretched hand for a moment, wishing it wasn't so much smaller than his own. He looked the boy in the eyes, and though he was reminded of Yagura still, he also saw the genuine joy in his eyes at having found comrades. It reminded him of Haku, as he took the blonde's hand shook it firmly. "For now anyway."

The blond smiled nonetheless. "That'll do." He nearly grinned as they shook hands. He could already sense Zabuza's conscious lighten. "We have a lot of work to do, Zabuza-san."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Notes<em>**

Hope you guys liked the chapter even though it was just another necessary set up chapter. I don't expect many reviews but I'll appreciate whatever you guys have to say. In particular, I'd like some feedback on Zabuza's background. I hope I didn't pile on too much. Like I said, the story is going to span a lot of years so the plot needs to pick up rather earlier, otherwise I'll be writing this till I'm thirty.

The poll I set up previously has been concluded. I've taken it all on board but I haven't come to a decision yet. I'd rather stick to my original pairing idea because I've got that one worked out, but I have to say, a lot of you guys really dig Haku and that's given me plenty of ideas I can work with, so look forward to that.

One more thing y'all, I mentioned this in an updated chapter, but Hattori's age has been changed to 117. The First Shinobi World War occurred roughly 60 years ago. The change is obviously for plot reasons and consistency, so nothing sinister. Alright, that's all I got.

Notes

**(1)** Satori is the most fitting Japanese word I could find for enlightenment


	6. Chapter 6: Honest Truths

**The Uzumaki Descendant**

_Posted: 25-12-13_

**_It's been a long while since I updated, for which I must profusely apologise. Surprise, surprise, being a second year law student is _****even more_ difficult. It's not like I haven't been writing though. I've written the first two chapters of not one, not two, but _three _new stories I've been working on. But more on that later. For now, just enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review and check the AN! _**

**_**_Also, Merry Christmas. An update for NPR should be out before 2014. Yeah..._**_**

**_Edited by A Fan1204_**

* * *

><p>CH6: Honest Truths<p>

* * *

><p>(Approximately 25 Years into the Future)<p>

A large ship swayed over the ocean waves several hundred miles out from the coast of Mizu no Kuni. It was an exceptionally large vessel with several masts, reaching four stories tall, sixty feet wide and at least twice the length. The ship was fitted for combat; cannons and harpoon guns were fixed on the ready on all sides. The ship was called the _Gin no Otome_, and belonged to a prominent merchant guild. The Mizu no Kuni flag waved visibly atop another, a grey and silver flag belonging to the merchant guild. This ship was under the protection of Mizu no Kuni and its forces.

Three identical and noticeably smaller military vessels accompanied the merchant ship, one at each side and one ahead of it.

The captain sat in his personal quarters, keeping up to date with his logs and chartering when a large crashing sound and the shouts of his men roused his suspicion. The captain barged out of his comfy quarters and onto the deck. His jaw dropped as his eyes clouded with a thick fog. "What the hell is going on?" the captain barked at one of his many deckhands. His confusion was not unfound for it had been _sunny_ mere moments before. "Turn on the lights!" he ordered. "And get me on the line with the commodore."

"We're frozen in, captain!" another deckhand shouted. "We're stuck!"

"What?" the captain exclaimed. He quickly made his way to the side of the ship as quickly as his portly figured permitted. The fog obscured much of his view but he saw the thick ice at the side of his vessel. How had they missed it?

The captain shivered. Where was this fog coming from, and how did it suddenly get so cold? He had never encountered such a strange occurrence in his long tenure as captain of the_ Silver Maiden_. For a second of madness he considered the possibility he had charted their journey wrong on their way to Frost Country. He quickly dismissed the notion as impossible. Something else was going on.

The lights finally turned on, casting rays of light over the deck. "Alright, calm down everyone!" the captain ordered.

His deckhand came running again carrying a radio. "The navy commodore, sir."

For the pretty penny they were paying Mizu no Kuni, they had best have some answers, the captain thought as he grabbed the radio. "This is the captain speaking. What is going on, commodore?"

_"We're catching nothing on the radar. Our sensors aren't catching anything either. This ice formation isn't natural, sir. We may be under attack."_

"Well, I ain't paying you for nothing so take care of it!" the captain demanded.

_"We're doing the best we can, sir, but keep in mind, following your direction to take a shortcut, it's possible we have entered Uzu no Kuni waters. They don't take kindly to strangers, least of all foreign military."_

Irate, the captain squeezed the radio again to mouth off, only to be interrupted by a panicked shout.

"Movement in the water! Starboard!"

The captain squeezed the transmission button on his radio. "You heard that?"

_"We did, sir. We'll need your help lighting up on starboard."_

"Lights!" the captain roared to this crew. "Come on, turn the damned lights on! Now!"

The spotlights on starboard lit up. The captain didn't know what to make of it, and from the sound of it, neither did his crew.

A single silhouette moved through the fog, seemingly walking on water and ice towards them. It was an eerie and frightening sight none of them could make any sense of. "Fire your weapons, commodore!"

_"Is that wise, sir? We don't know what we're dealing with."_

Fear clouded the captain's mind. They were running precious cargo, rare minerals worth astronomical amounts of money, and his employers had allowed him significant expense allowances to hire additional security. There was no way in hell he would take any chances. "I don't care, just do it, damn you!"

_"Standby. Repositioning all ships for cannon fire."_

A minute later several the commodore's cannons began sound off, one after another with hardly any intervals. Cannonballs crashed in the water and chunks of ice exploded into the air under the onslaught of artillery. The scent of gunpowder grew stronger. "Load up our cannons! There might be more of them! We're not taking any chances!"

The crew roared as they fell in line, moving swiftly to their positions as they loaded up. "Try and rob me, did you?" the captain laughed crudely. "That'll teach those damn pirates not to mess with-!"

A series of loud crashes and terrified screams ripped through the cold air. A moment later _a series of gigantic spikes of ice abruptly, and violently, erupted from the ocean, towering over the captain's ship. _The commodore's ship sat atop the construct, skewered whilst the two other ships were _wholly encased_ in thick, glossy ice.

The ice continued to spread like a symbiotic life form, claiming the stern of the enormous merchant ship like a plague of artic blue. The cold was near unbearable, and the fog thickened so much it could've been cut, mould and worn for a robe of cold.

"Keep it together, men!" the captain barked as he embraced himself. "What in the hell is going on?" he whispered to himself.

Suddenly the fog lifted, revealing the silhouetted figure.

The captain could hardly believe his eyes.

A young man fitted in a black kimono with navy blue trim fitted for combat sat on a barrel, an arm resting on his a raised knee. He appeared to be on the cusp of adulthood, and effortlessly handsome with his jet-black hair, smooth light skin and piercing blue eyes. The youth's kimono was emblazoned with a snowflake over his heart and on his back. Young though he was, he had a certain gravity to him as though he could silence a crowd with his presence alone. "Greetings."

"Who are you?" the captain demanded unsheathing his sword and levelling it towards the young man. "Speak boy! Now, before I skin you alive!

"My name is Yuki Seijūrō. I am a captain with Uzu no Kuni's naval fleet and command the _Fuyu no Kōgō. _It's a pleasure making your acquaintance," the young man introduced himself with a polite bow of his head.

"Are you mocking me, boy?" The captain turned to his crew. "Men!"

Seijūrō's eyes pierced those of the captain. "There is no need for violence, captain. I had hoped to resolve this matter peacefully."

"Peacefully? You just destroyed our entire convoy!" the captain bellowed. "What are you waiting for, attack!"

The crewmen reached for their swords, only to find it impossible to unsheathe them. Upon closer inspected they found out they were sealed shut by the cold, or more specifically, a thin sheet of ice that had materialised inside their sheaths. Abandoning his sword, one particular crewman found an axe and charged at the young man_._

Seijūrō caught the axe by the blade in one hand, much to the astonishment of the captain. His hand was encased in thick ice. The captain of the _Winter Empress _retaliated with an ice-encased palm strike to the crewman's chest, and sent him flying. The crewman crashed into one of the masts painfully, his head hung as he slipped into unconsciousness.

The light fixed on Seijūrō properly. "You're just a kid!" the captain outraged. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Seijūrō answered shortly. "Not that it matters. Now, are you done, captain?"

The captain grudgingly lowered his sword and effectively called off his men. "What do you want?"

"You illegally entered Uzu no Kuni waters under military convoy of a foreign nation," Seijūrō informed as he got off the barrel and approached the captain. He spoke with the dignity of a noble, courteous but aware of his own standing. "We must respectfully request you adjust course and leave peacefully."

"That's it? You destroyed my entire escort just to tell me that?" the captain demanded through gritted teeth.

"I could only dodge so many cannonballs before I had to retaliate, captain," Seijūrō said with all seriousness. "Next time, please try to engage in peaceful dialogue before resorting to violence."

The captain was at a loss for words. He was furious with the boy – as that was what he was, a _boy_ – but he had his wits about him still, and knew, on a _primal level_, that if he ordered his men to attack that not only would they fail, they wouldn't even stand a chance.

"I see you understand your position, captain," Seijūrō raised two fingers and erected an ice panel behind him. "Then I'll be on my way."

The young captain stepped back into the ice panel and vanished from sight, leaving the older captain stunned. "Yuki Seijūrō… why is that name familiar?"

"Captain," his deckhand broke the silence. "Don't you remember? He's the son of…"

-ooo-

(Present Time - Nami no Kuni: Tazuna's House)

Naruto sat at the head of the table in the kitchen. The house was eerily quiet; an air of tension and apprehension clung to the air. At his left sat Tazuna and Kaiza, each with identical looks of discomfort aimed towards Zabuza and Haku seated at his right. Tsunami had immediately taken little Inari out of the house when the former Kiri-nin and his subordinate showed up as per his request. The housewife's face had turned white as a sheet as her husband ushered them out.

Tazuna was less afraid of them with his presence but the de facto leader had changed over the past few days and grown more level-headed. He hadn't been seen anywhere near a bottle for a while now. Rather than blow his top, he kept his silence. There was no small talk. It was clear he wasn't pleased to see them alive, much less have them in his house, but he knew better than to question Naruto.

Naruto's eyes studied the clock intently every few minutes. He felt a gnawing sensation in his stomach. Anxiety, perhaps. He had been nervous many a time before growing up, particularly when reciting complex fūinjutus principles, memorising hand seals and history, and performing jutsu that grew increasingly more difficult under Hattori's supervision, but this was different.

Days ago he had known no more than three people not counting his partner, and now he stood to rule over _more than two hundred._ Hattori's plan had been put in motion from the day his training began but this was the first time Naruto had done anything of significance of his own accord to contribute to the revival of Uzu no Kuni. He had taken the initiative and was proud of it, but the gnawing would not go away.

'Am I getting ahead of myself, Kurama?' he asked his companion. 'I feel anxious.'

**'With good reason,' **Kurama replied through their mental link.** 'I do not think the people will refuse you, the man who brought them salvation, but you stand to take on a great many responsibilities. Calm yourself before you have a panic attack.'**

Naruto studied Tazuna. The resentment was still there, even if the bridge-builder refused to give it voice. "Tazuna-san. How much longer?"

Of course he knew. Fifteen minutes and forty-three seconds remained until the polls at the town hall would be closed.

"About fifteen minutes," Tazuna answered curtly. "But I'm sure you already know that, don't you?"

Naruto gave Zabuza a mindful glance. "Is there anything you want to get off your chest before then, Tazuna-san?"

"I do, actually," the bridge-builder said. "I am not exactly _thrilled _having Gatō's dogs in my house, much less have them around for much longer."

Zabuza kept his composure, unfazed by the insult. Haku's expression was likely as expresionless as the mask she insisted on wearing. Naruto had grown to dislike the mask. "Zabuza-san and his subordinates have decided to join my cause. They are skilled shinobi and worthwhile, I am sure."

"They also helped Gatō terrorise this village! They are just as guilty as the scum that hired them," the village leader said.

Naruto held his gaze unimpressed. "While they certainly are not entirely innocent, they only recently came into serving Gatō. You mustn't forget that they are shinobi, Tazuna-san, as am I. Shinobi do not do what is right, they do what they are told and _paid _to do."

"So that makes everything alright then?" the disgruntled middle-aged man demanded. "So long as they're on our side it doesn't matter what they did to us or would have done to us if their master ordered them to, is that what you're saying?"

"We have no _master_, old man," Zabuza spoke with an edge to his otherwise calm tone. "It was nothing personal, just business."

"Well, I don't see it that way!" Tazuna burst out, slamming his palms on the table.

"I didn't expect you to," Zabuza shrugged indifferently. "You're a civilian, you're beholden to your _ethics_ and _morals_. You don't have to dirty your own hands. That makes it easy to judge others. You don't even see your own hypocrisy, do you?"

Tazuna grit his teeth. "I suppose I should humour you. Pray tell, where does my hypocrisy lay?"

"You hired a shinobi to kill your enemies." The wielder of Kubikiribōchō nodded to the youngest man in the room. "How are you any different than Gatō?"

The vein in Tazuna's neck threatened to explode. "Gatō was a tyrant! We had no quarrel with him, yet he sicced his mercenary scum on civilians!"

"I suppose you think that's makes you better than him, but in actual fact your intentions don't mean anything to a shinobi. It doesn't make you any different, old man." Zabuza crossed his arms and shook his head with a humourless chuckle. "It doesn't surprise me you don't appreciate the difference though."

**'You should nip this in the bud,' **Kurama advised.

Naruto gave the slightest of nods. 'I will, but for now I want to hear what they have to say. It's best they clear the air now rather than let this fester until it becomes a real problem.'

"You civilians are all the same," Zabuza continued. "You're content to use us for your ends so long as you don't have to get your own hands dirty. You demonise us but you use us nonetheless. Gatō hired me to kill _you_. You hired Naruto-san to kill _Gatō_. Dress it up however you like with morality and ethics all you want, but at the end of the day you are no different."

A tense silence resonated through the room.

Naruto eyed both sides of the table. Tazuna sat back down and continued to scowl at Zabuza, who remained unimpressed. "Are you done?"

"For now," Tazuna said gruffly.

"Good, then it's time to get back to the matter at hand." Naruto glanced to Taji for a moment. "Assuming the referendum results are as planned, we need to make sure word does not leave the island. Not until it is safe to do so."

Taji took his hand in her own. "Whatever you are going to do, you need to do it quickly. You are expected in Konoha."

"That is a problem," Kaiza said concerned. "How long will you be gone, Naruto-san?"

"I cannot say with certainty." He could tell none of them was comfortable with that. "Before I leave I will place several barriers around the island to ensure the people's safety."

"What kind of barriers?" Tazuna asked.

"I won't bore you with specifics, you wouldn't understand them anyway." He wasn't being condescending, simply factual. He doubted even Zabuza would have the faintest idea what he was talking about if he went into details. "The barriers are of my own design, built upon sealing Uzumaki clan principles dating back several centuries. They will keep Nami no Kuni safe from harm, through siege and invasion. No one will be able to enter this place from the outside without my authorisation."

Kaiza squirmed under the thought. "Uzumaki-san."

"You're concerned," Naruto stated. "What is it?"

"Won't those barriers get in the way of commerce?" the fisherman asked as politely as possible, hoping not to cause offense.

"We need to get food and medicine to Nami no Kuni," the fisherman's father-in-law further supplied. "And materials for the bridge."

"That reminds me, I must ask you to cease construction on the bridge for the time being, Tazuna-san." At this even Zabuza perked up.

"_What_?"

Naruto saw the bulging vein make its return. "Rest assured that food and medicine will reach your shores. In fact, they should already be on the way."

"They are?"

The heir turned his attention to Tazuna. "As for your bridge, Tazuna-san, while I am not unsympathetic, you must realise that word of Gatō's failure will have reached Hi no Kuni by now. Where he failed, others will likely try again. Therefore it is most unwise to build a bridge to the mainland. Not only is it costly on resources, you would simply make it easier."

"That bridge is a symbol to this country!" Tazuna said loudly. "The people look to it for hope and courage-"

"_I_ will be the symbol of hope and courage for this country, Tazuna-san," Naruto spoke firmly as he locked eyes with the older man. "No aggressor shall ever again set foot on these lands."

"You're no king yet, _boy!_" Tazuna spat. "Don't presume you can rule us without regard for our values!"

The temperature in the room instantly dropped significantly as an unknown pressure rose.

Zabuza stirred in his seat. 'His chakra spiked only for a split second but I got a sense of its depth… It's like staring into a bottomless pit,' the shinobi swordsman thought with no small apprehension. From a mere glance he could tell Kaiza was unsettled.

"Tazuna-san," Naruto spoke as calmly . "I do believe I made it clear you ought to be addressing me with more respect." His eyes seemingly turned a darker shade of blue, glinting coldly.

Tazuna swallowed thickly and mumbled an apology. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder how close he had been to death.

**'You should have a thicker skin,' **Kurama chastised. **'What ruler loses his composure over such an insignificant slight?'**

'Theatrics, Kurama,' Naruto responded with the slightest twitch of his mouth. 'I suspected his tongue would slip once more.'

**'You had me fooled,' **the bijū said with seemingly newfound respect. **'Such unexpected cunning… Perhaps I taught you better than I thought.'**

Naruto had a particularly rude comeback in mind but saved it. He was in the middle of an important meeting after all. "Don't let it happen again."

"Naruto-san," Kaiza spoke up again with a nervous smile. It was obvious he wanted to change the subject for his father-in-law's sake. "You said food and medicine are on the way?"

"That is correct." Naruto smiled mischievously. "Bought and paid for by Gatō himself." From the corner of his eye he saw Zabuza visibly smirk beneath his bandages.

"Gatō?" Kaiza repeated dumbly. "But Gatō's dead."

"Not quite," Zabuza revealed with odd satisfaction. "He's currently rotting away in one of his own cells while we're bleeding him dry financially. Gatō Industries will be supplying the people with all the food, medicine and supplies they need for years to come."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Zabuza had purposefully lied on his behalf. To say Gatō was rotting away was an exaggeration to say the least. Though a prisoner, the amoral little man was confined to his quarters. He had a fire, a comfortable bed and plenty of alcohol left to pass the time. It was far more than he deserved, true, but he was about to lose his entire life's work in reparations. "I had Gatō send word to his corporate headquarters with specific instructions to send a freighter with supplies roughly twenty miles from here. The first shipment should be enough to last our relatively small population for months, and there is more on the way of course."

Father and son-in-law looked at each other with disbelief before bursting out in roaring laughter. Even Kaiza couldn't hold back his laughter, though his reaction was not as grand as Tazuna whose laughter actually had him tearing up.

"And here I was worried they would take offense," Naruto said to his mother who had been quiet all day. "Mother?"

Taji's vacant eyes stared soullessly at her son.

Naruto frowned. "Mother," he called again.

Taji snapped out of her daze as though she was roused from a dream. "Yes, Naru-chan?"

**'She still calls you that even now, here?' **Kurama guffawed.

Naruto turned a light shade of red, ignoring the fox as best he could. "Nothing. You should go lie down, you look tired," he said dismissively.

"I'll go do that." Taji rose out of her seat and wandered off to her room.

He didn't like the look he was getting from Tazuna and Zabuza. "Not a word." He'd have to remind his mother not to address him so affectionately in the presence of others next time.

**'She's your mother, know your place.'**

'That's unusual coming from you, Kurama.'

**'Children should respect their parents,' **the bijū replied.

"And when we're done using Gatō, then what?" Tazuna asked.

Naruto expected the question. "I believe Gatō will be of use to us for quite some time, Tazuna-san."

"And when he isn't?" the bridge-builder pressed.

"Then I'll deal with him."

"What does that mean?"

Zabuza eyed Tazuna. "You're being too pushy, old man."

"Stay out of it, no-brows!"

Naruto sighed as they glared at one another. "You are trying my patience, Tazuna-san."

"Am I now?" the bespectacled man said belligerently. "Well excuse me for not wanting to have to put up with a murderous punk longer than necessary."

Naruto mouth turned into a thin line. "No."

"Excuse me?"

"_No_, you won't be excused," Naruto said coldly. The man had to be put in his place. "In the short time that I've been here I been of great service to the people of Nami no Kuni. Gatō's regime has been ended, his rōnin are either dead, imprisoned or have fled. Food, medicine and other supplies are on their way as we speak. I have done all this and you continue to question my judgment."

Tazuna's expression remained stony. "Let's not pretend you did all this out of the goodness in your heart. You only helped us because you want to rule us. That was the deal, wasn't it?"

"If that's the case then why have we been talking about the referendum for the entire evening?" Zabuza looked to either side of the table for an answer.

"The referendum is a foregone conclusion," Tazuna replied, though his eyes remained on Naruto. "He's as good as daimyō already, but you already knew that, didn't you? We all know it."

'He's pushing the limits of my patience,' Naruto thought ominously. 'I thought I made myself perfectly clear.'

**'Your inexperience is showing,' **Kurama commented. **'He knows you cannot hurt him. You would lose the people the moment you lay a hand on him.'**

Naruto frowned internally. 'I had no such plans, Kurama.'

**'Good,' **the gargantuan fox replied. **'You will have to earn his trust with actions, not words. He is the key to successful dominion over the people.'**

"Gatō will pay for what he has done," Naruto vowed.

"When?"

He almost grit his teeth. "When we no longer have use for him, the people will have their justice. For now you should be satisfied that his life's work, the empire he has built for himself, will be used to make reparations."

"Speaking of the dwarf, Gatō's got a lot of money," Zabuza said. "He paid me a thirty million ryō retainer for a month's work. He paid half as much for Haku and five each for the Demon Brothers. He liked to complain about it but I always knew it was hardly a fraction of what he's worth."

"Where are you going with this, Zabuza-san?" Kaiza asked.

Naruto and Tazuna caught on immediately.

"Absolutely not!"

"That is out of the question," Naruto agreed.

"Be reasonable." The former Kiri-nin's brows furrowed

"What's going on?" Kaiza looked around the table confused. "What is he proposing?"

"Zabuza-sama is proposing hiring freelance shinobi to defend Nami no Kuni," Haku supplied helpfully. She offered no opinion of her own, either happy to let her master make his case on his own or simply not bothered with either outcome.

The fisherman frowned at her as though it was her idea. "That's preposterous! There is no way the people will accept that, not after what Gatō did."

"Damn right they won't," his father-in-law grunted.

"I understand your reasoning, Zabuza-san, but I am in agreement with Tazuna-san and Kaiza-san on this," Naruto decided. The thought had crossed his mind the night before but he quickly dismissed the idea. Not only would it upset the people, he couldn't trust outsiders to protect Nami no Kuni, there was simply too much at stake.

"We're going to need the manpower," the sword wielding shinobi reminded them. "In case those barriers of yours collapse."

Naruto forced a thin smile. Uzumaki in general weren't fond of their jutsu being called into question. "The chance of that happening is infinitesimal, but I understand the need for a contingency plan."

"What do you suggest?" Tazuna queried.

"You will know by tomorrow," he replied vaguely. The contingency he had in mind wasn't exactly from a textbook. It would take some preparation. "Until we can build a shinobi force of our own we'll need to make plans for securing more manpower, on that point I agree with you wholeheartedly, Zabuza-san."

"Hold on a minute, what do you mean by that?" Tazuna demanded. "A shinobi force of our own?"

Naruto blinked. "Surely you understand we'll need some form of a standing army to defend ourselves, Tazuna-san?"

"Sure I did, but I'm not comfortable with having children dying for that cause! No offence, but judging from the way you turned out, my conscience can't support a program like that!" Tazuna said bluntly.

"There's that civilian ignorance again," Zabuza spat. "You had no qualms using him when it worked to your advantage but now you've gotten what you needed you're back on your high horse again, condemning the very thing that brought you salvation!"

Naruto raised a silencing hand before further argument could break out. "Tazuna-san, before you say anything that offends us even more, allow me to assure you that so long as I draw breath _my people _will never have to support any program similar to the one that I endured."

"I find that hard to believe, given the results," the de facto village leader questioned. "Who wouldn't want an army of you?"

"I for one," Naruto replied coldly, deciding there was some truth to the Zabuza's words. "You speak of things you know _nothing_."

"I doubt we could pull it off even if he wanted to," Zabuza added with a curious look at the blond. "Naruto-san is an Uzumaki. That may not mean much to you, but any shinobi worth their salt knows exactly how dangerous they are because of their unique vitality. Whatever he had to go through to become as strong as he is, I doubt there's anyone else out there that could survive it."

Tazuna had the good grace to seem at least a small measure of sheepish. "I may be out of my depth here."

Zabuza snorted derisively. "You're damn right you are."

"I believe we could use a break," Naruto called as a tense silence resumed. "I am sure we all have each other's best interest in mind. We are on the same side and that is what is important to remember."

"Don't be so sure," Zabuza remarked with a sideways glare at the bridge-builder. "If this is a preview of what's to come then I have to be honest and say I don't hold much optimism for the future of this country."

Naruto refrained from smiling. It was good to know Zabuza had the future in mind. "I understand your concerns, Zabuza, and yours Tazuna," he added with a mindful look to the oldest man in the room. "I am very much a student of history, and the Uzumaki clan has the greatest archive in the world, thus I am very familiar with the… _discomforts _of an alliance such as this." Neither bridge-builder not shinobi seemed very optimistic. "I think it's best we clear the air now. For that purpose we must be honest and upfront with one another." He gestured to Tazuna. "Tazuna-san, I am perfectly aware of your concerns. You feel that a government run by shinobi will not have the people's interest at heart."

"That's… somewhat accurate."

"And you, Zabuza, do not want to feel misused and judged by the people you are supposed to protect."

Zabuza held his gaze but gave neither response nor any inclination for that matter.

"Perhaps we have been getting ahead of ourselves," Naruto conceded to their astonishment. "I have been focused so much on assuming leadership over Nami no Kuni, I failed to consider your legitimateconcerns. For that, I apologise."

Both were visibly stunned by his apology, as though he had just displayed a level of maturity they simply hadn't expected, and perhaps that was the case. Naruto could tell he had them then, for now at least.

"Before all else, I propose a separation of powers if you will, in order to ensure that both civilian and military interests are addressed," he finished. "Tazuna-san, you will be entrusted with all matters regarding the civilian populous. Zabuza-san, you will be in charge of our military force. I will be the balance in between and will take an interest in sides and the final authority on all matters."

"Sorta like Hi no Kuni's Ministers of the Left and the Right, huh?" Tazuna scratched his growing stumble. "Yeah, that could work."

"I have no complaints," Zabuza agreed after moment of consideration. "But why would you be so eager to defer authority to either of us?"

"Experience," Naruto answered simply. "For all the power and knowledge I may have, I was raised in isolation. I know things, but I do not necessarily understand them."

**'Careful with your words, Naruto. You do not want them to think of you as weak,' **Kurama cautioned.

'I _am_ weak, Kurama. In this regard anyway,' he told the fox. It was important they knew he needed them, that they were important in his plans, so that they might come to understand trust him. "Then we have an understanding?"

"For now," both men replied simultaneously. They scowled at one another for a moment. It was almost comical.

There was a knock on the door.

Naruto looked to Tazuna curiously. "So soon?"

"Looks like it."

Kaiza rose out of his chair and disappeared for a moment. He returned shortly with the messenger, who then placed a sealed document on the table. "The results."

Naruto reached but stalled and looked to both sides of the table. They wore expressions of apprehension and uncertainty, unsure of what to expect, even though they were forging their plans mere minutes ago.

The envelope levitated and floated to Tazuna. "I think it best you do the honours, Tazuna-san."

"Yes, thank you." Tazuna plucked the envelope from the air and carefully undid the seal. The room fell silent as they intently waited to hear the results.

Naruto tried to read Tazuna's body language but the old man kept his cool and gave nothing away. 'Remain calm,' he told himself.

After what felt like an eternity, Tazuna finally spoke up. "It appears Nami no Kuni has a new leader. Congratulations."

Naruto sighed in relief but quickly regained his composure, adopting a grave expression. "Thank you, Tazuna-san." He rose out of his chair and extended a hand to the bridge-builder.

"We're kin now, you and me," Tazuna said quietly in all seriousness as they shook hands. "I trust you'll keep your promise to protect _our_ people."

"You have my word," Naruto acknowledged seriously, nodding as mentally committed himself to his new responsibilities. "There remains a lot of work to do, and many obstacles ahead of us, but I am confident that we can overcome them together."

Zabuza leant on the table, his shark-like smirk clear under his bandages. "We'll see."

Kurama chuckled. **'So it begins.'**

-ooo-

(The Next Day)

The entire village had turned out to hear him speak outside the town hall. The referendum had passed and the word has spread. He was their leader now, and they were his people. Exactly what that entailed, he wasn't so sure even he knew. What he did know was that they would look to him now, that they would expect him to know what to do, to lead them down the right path. He had made plans with his ancestor, they had talked at length – or rather, Hattori had talked at length and he had simply listened obediently. No measure of planning could have prepared him for what he was feeling now, for what he was thinking. He was a leader now, with over two hundred under his charge.

They awaited his words patiently, quietly. He would not rush them. He _could not _rush them. Whatever he would say next, it had to be honest. It had to be sincere. By those words he would finalise the referendum.

By those he would become a leader.

"I know you're all afraid of what you've signed up for," he began in a loud voice so they could chear him clearly. Perhaps it wasn't his best choice of words, but it felt right. It felt honest. "I promise you, by no small measure do I feel the same. This world is not very forgiving. It is human nature to conflict with others, to exploit them out of a primal sense of fear that they would do to us what we do them if given the chance."

They began to wonder where he was going with this, he could see it in their eyes, and he felt the same. Where was he going with this? He was never one to speak before thinking, so why was did he start now of all times?

"You have suffered at the hands of men you do not know, men that do not care for your wellbeing. These men have taken your freedom, your security, and your livelihoods. For some, they have taken their loved ones."

His words resonated with the people. His words were perhaps not cheerful, but they were truthful. He was not there to make promises he couldn't keep, to sell them on a dream he could not realise for them. He was there to make things better, and they were beginning to see it.

"I wish to never see the suffering you have endured ever again, and on my life, no aggressor shall ever step foot on Nami no Kuni soil ever again. As the heir of the most ancient and great Uzumaki clan and rightful leader of Uzu no Kuni, I have placed this land and its people under my protection."

There were no cheers. Only uncertainty. The vast majority of them knew nothing Uzu no Kuni, and they knew nothing of him.

"I know this referendum did not pass easily. I know many of you have your doubts and fears, and I know that many of those who did vote for in favour did so out of desire for security. I will not pretend I have your trust, that I need not earn it still. What I will do is to make it my life's purpose to ensure you the safety and prosperity for which you voted in favour of this referendum. The nations of Uzu and Nami are now one."

The cheering began. Slowly at first, but before long they were all giving voice to their support. Naruto glanced to his right and saw his mother. He smiled at her, but all he got in return was a worrying, soulless expression and unfocused eyes. The crowd demanded his attention.

"People of Nami no Kuni," he spoke up again, louder this time. "As your newly elected protector, my chief concern is to ensure a steady stream of supplies. As we speak, a freighter is on its way to deliver food and medicine. It is the first of many." Their cheers grew ever louder, and more approving. "Tazuna-san will be serving as my advisor. He will hear your concerns and requests when I am not available. Please also speak to him if there are specific supplies required."

They were chanting his names as he left to attend to his mother. He had earned their trust and adoration for now, and he had every intention to build on that further.

-ooo-

(Uzu no Kuni)

Hattori sat cross-legged on the floor, his eyes closed and hands entwined in a hand seal. Though it had only been merely days since his descendant embarked on his journey, the relic had gained some noticeable weight. Colour had returned to his skin and strands of red flowed from his crown.

The relic's eyes opened with a snarl. "Such betrayal!" Hattori clenched his fists and grit his teeth. Anger and hate boiled inside him as though his rage threatened to quite literally make him explode. This was _not_ how it was supposed to be, it was _not_ meant to be this way. _The plan_ did _not_ account for this.

_The plan!_

What good was it if the boy did not abide by it? _Oh, how he hated him now._ He had always resented the boy's strength, his youth, his potential, but now he hated the boy for all that he was. He was a betrayer, an oath breaker! He had betrayed him at the first opportunity for independence. After he had poured all of his time and effort into moulding the boy,

Hattori vowed to make the boy suffer for his betrayal. He vowed to make him hurt, to make him pay for his insolence. He vowed he would destroy the boy for this.

Vengeance would be his, and vengeance was served best by an Uzumaki. What better way to make your enemy pay than to lull them into a false sense of security, to make them feel as though their plans went smoothly, as though their satisfaction would last, only to then tear their world asunder and lay waste to their hopes and dreams in a utterly ruthless and methodical fashion? What better way indeed.

Hattori cackled darkly as he reigned himself. 'Let the boy do as he please for now,' he convinced himself. 'There will be a time and place for retribution. All that is required is patience.'

-ooo-

(Nami no Kuni)

In the hours after his speech, it appeared each and every single last citizen of Nami no Kuni requested a personal audience with him. Even some of the children had dropped by to give their thanks and adoration. At first he felt an overwhelming wraith of anxiousness, though he put on a façade of calm and collectedness, but with time he grew used to seeing so many faces. He made the effort of memorising them all, and the names that went with it. He even bothered to remember details like occupations and interests whenever they were brought up.

**'That'll only make it harder when you must make decisions for the greater good,' **Kurama chimed in as the last visitor left, a colleague of Tazuna. **'You can't please everyone.'**

'Perhaps not, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't try to.'

Kurama harrumphed. **'That kind of inefficient thinking is unlike you, Naruto.'**

'Is it a bad thing?' He was genuinely curious to know.

**'It can be.'**

'I'll keep that in mind,' he promised as he rose. Tazuna remained seated next to him. "Have either of you seen my mother?"

"I think Taji-san went home with Tsunami," Tazuna answered.

Naruto nodded thanks. "It's about time we go. My clones have deposited the significant amount of chakra I parted with each of them and finished setting up foundations of the seal. Isn't right, Zabuza-san?"

The shinobi in question touched silently from the bannisters and nodded. "According to one of your clones you just have to activate it now."

"Once I leave the island, I will."

"The Demon Brothers are asking when they can avoid the villagers," Zabuza relayed. "I don't mind per se, at least not for now, but it can cause some issues later down the road."

"Fair enough." Naruto looked to the bridge-builder. "I've asked Tazuna-san to take care of this issue in my absence. He has agreed to smoothen things over with the people when the time is right?"

"And when will this be?" Zabuza asked the man in question directly.

Tazuna held his gaze. "When the time is right."

"Message received," Zabuza grunted with a resentful tone.

Not wanting to go down this road again, Naruto quickly moved on. "I'll be departing this evening."

"So soon?" both older men said simultaneously.

He denied himself a laugh at their expense. "It is not ideal, but I will be making frequent journeys back here."

"With that space-time jutsu of yours," Zabuza surmised.

"That's is correct," Naruto confirmed. "In the unlikely event there's a threat you are unprepared to face and the barriers fail, I will be leaving a clone of mine behind." Naruto stepped away from them and formed a hand seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." He might as well make a demonstration of this, he reasoned, given how vulnerable he made himself before them earlier.

A single Shadow Clone burst into existence next to him.

"Just one Kage Bunshin?" Zabuza said bemused. "Assuming there's a threat I can't deal with, a single Bunshin might not do the trick. Perhaps you mean to insult me?"

"Of course not, and I'm not done yet," Naruto said with a knowing smile as he continued to form a string of complex hand seals, many of which Zabuza now realised he didn't recognise. "Allow me to demonstrate something very interesting, Zabuza-san." Naruto placed his hand on his clone's back. "Onmyōton: Ishi Jitsugen."

A shroud of black and white chakra enveloped the clone, and swirled like a miniature hurricane, seemingly melding with the clone as it vanished, leaving the clone's head hung low as though awaiting activation like a puppet without chakra strings attached.

Naruto observed their reactions, ranging from confused to outright disturbed. Though they couldn't even begin to comprehend the complexity of what his jutsu, his Will Materialisation technique, was, they knew they had witnessed something extraordinary. Something unnatural. He fought the desire to show his satisfaction.

**'You're enjoying this more than you should be.'**

'I am,' he admitted. "This clone is a truer replica of myself than any other jutsu known to me, short of actual cloning that is. His strength and intellect are comparable to my own. If necessary, he can act as a medium between you and I."

"No jutsu is that convenient," Zabuza said with disbelief. "There has to be a drawback to it somehow."

"There are two," Naruto extended two fingers for emphasis. "One, there's an expiration date to this one. Regardless of where it is activated or not, my clone will cease to exist in three months"

"And the second drawback?" Tazuna asked.

"It will last up seventy-two hours under combat conditions. If used sparingly, we can make use of him for a month, provided he doesn't use up the considerable chakra I imparted," Naruto explained simply. "I know it's not ideal, but I will have to rely on you to be the intermediary between the people and myself, Tazuna-san. If they ask, tell them the truth, or rather, variation of it."

"You mean you want me to lie," Tazuna interpreted, a stern expression on his aged face.

"Tell them I've gone abroad to do business in the interest of the people, which is the truth," Naruto promised, refusing to show his annoyance. "You won't be lying to them. You'll simply be telling them what you can."

Tazuna didn't like it, that much was obvious. The man wore his emotions on his sleeves when it came to his people. "Can you at least tell us what you're going to be doing in Hi no Kuni?"

Naruto hesitated. They were his people now, he wanted to reward that trust, but at the same time he couldn't afford to divulge too much. Not so soon anyway. Perhaps he could tell them a part of the truth, if not all of it. "I'm expected to become a member of Konohagakure's shinobi force. Of course I have no such intentions," he added quickly before Zabuza or Tazuna could interrupt. "I suppose I should give you some background to this."

"You're damn right," Zabuza ground out.

Though he took exception to his compatriot's tone, they were allies now, and he had to admit he probably shouldn't have lead with that particular information. The heir reached inside his cloak and withdrew a vial of special, chakra-infused ink used for fūinjutsu. Crude as his method was, he had to ensure privacy though he sense no unfamiliar chakra or evil intent. The ink spread over the hardwood floor and formed a large seal beneath their feet.

"A privacy seal, huh? Whatever it is, it must be big if it's got even you jumpy," Zabuza observed coolly.

Naruto looked him in the eye. "It is. What I'm about to tell you does not leave this room under any circumstances, not until I decide the time is right."

"Go on," Tazuna invited.

"As you know, I am heir to the Uzumaki clan, and by birth right the ruler of Uzu no Kuni. That much I have shared with you already." They nodded in acknowledgment. "What you don't know is that that side of my heritage comes from my mother. My father was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato."

Zabuza looked like he took a punch to the gut, pupils wide with astonishment. Tazuna seemed equally shocked, though not entirely for the same reasons. Namikaze Minato had been the most fearsome man alive in his day in the shinobi world. Most bingo books had a flee on sight order when it came to the Yellow Flash, and with good reason. Only now did Zabuza come to appreciation exactly how much Naruto looked like the feared Yondaime.

To Tazuna, though he knew of the infamous Hokage's feats in battle, what shocked him more were the implications this could have for Nami no Kuni, the political ramifications that would surely threaten to destroy them. The Yondaime had had many enemies.

"This… explains a lot," Zabuza finally found his voice, though he remained in a state of mild shock. "You even look like a younger version of the man himself."

"So I've been told." Naruto remembered Jiraiya's words. The Sage had said the same thing on every occasion they met. "I take it you both understand the need for secrecy? If this information were to come out before the time is right, the repercussions would be considerable to say the least."

"Considerable?" Zabuza appeared amused with the situation now he had wrapped his head around it. "That's one way of putting it. Between your mother's bloodline and your father's infamy, the entire world will be out to kill you before you become a real threat."

"I don't like it but you have my word on this, I'll cooperate," Tazuna agreed grudgingly. The magnitude of the situation wasn't lost on him. "But no more surprises, alright?"

That would be a difficult promise to keep. 'Kurama?'

**'It makes little difference to me. It is you who is at risk.'**

"Then there is one more thing I need to share with you."

"Let's hear it then," Tazuna said expectantly.

Naruto took considered his words carefully. It would be best if he kept it as simple as possible, if that were even possible. "I lost my parents the day I was born. Before they passed away, they entrusted me with the Kyūbi no Yōko."

Their reactions were different this time around. Zabuza's eyes narrowed, though not in a threatening manner, but rather as though he should've known, whereas Tazuna seemed perplexed, which was not a reaction he hadn't expect.

"You're a jinchūriki," the former Kiri-nin stated. "That might complicate things more than your lineage."

"He's a what?" Tazuna looked thoroughly confused. "What does the demonic fox have to do with you?"

'I think I'll let you answer that, Kurama.' Naruto closed his eyes. When they opened his features grew noticeably darker and more profound. His nails, fangs and hair grew and his whisker marks become more pronounced. Most noticeably his eyes had changed from blue into red, vertically slit orbs. **"To start, I am no demon."**

Zabuza leapt back a significant distance purely on instinct and reached for his blade as though he were about to fend off an ambush. Tazuna stumbled backwards and fell on his behind, unable to move as fear paralysed his body and dilated his pupils.

**"There is no need to be afraid," **Kurama cracked a sly grin. It was an odd sight on his host to say the least. **"Naruto and I made a pact long ago. I have no interest in hurting anyone that doesn't threaten him."**

"You're the Kyūbi." Zabuza's grip on his sword tightened. "The kid's full of surprises. Is there anything else we ought to know?"

Kurama idly looked to his host's elongated fingers. **"I've shut him out of this conversation, but he's grown rather strong so I'll have to keep it short." **

"Wh- What do you mean?" Tazuna stammered as he picked himself off of the floor. His legs felt shaky and uneven, but he was too proud to stay on the floor.

**"My host is immensely powerful, and not even I can see the end of his potential, but he has somehow retained some of his innocence throughout his hellish childhood. The world is no smaller or unknown to him than any other boy his age." **

"What happened to him?" Zabuza asked. His shinobi training allowed him to be more courageous than the bridge-builder.

**"That is not my story to tell, but perhaps one day he will tell you of his own accord." **Kurama swiftly changed the subject. **"Despite my advice, Naruto believes he can make this dream of his come true. This paradise he wants to create… even if it's possible, he can't do it on his own. He lacks experience and knowledge of what the world is truly like. He will look to you for both."**

Tazuna looked to Zabuza for a moment and then back to Kurama. "So you want us to help him? I thought we already covered that."

**"What you do and the choices you make are none of my concern," **Kurama replied with genuine indifference. **"But know this," **the fox looked at them directly, **"I am not nearly as kind as Naruto. If the thought of betrayal ever comes across your mind, then _think of me_. Think of the _demon fox _you fear so much."**

"I thought you said you're not a demon," Tazuna replied feeling brave for a moment.

**"For his sake, I could be." **Kurama words chilled their bones. **"Though worry not, I'm not here to demand your servitude. Naruto has no need for servants. He needs true, honest counsel from people with experience to advise him on matters he is too young or ignorant to understand." **

"And you think that's us." Zabuza's grip loosened slightly.

**"It appears to be that way, **Kurama said simply, though he did not appear to be particularly disappointed. **"Never lie to him and speak your truth even if it means opposing him, and you will have his respect. Betray him and you will have my vengeance."**

Zabuza looked to Tazuna for a moment, before turning his gaze back to the bijū. "We understand."

As soon as it happened, the fox withdrew himself, and his host's body reverted to its natural form. Naruto needed a moment to regain his bearings. It wasn't particularly pleasant or easy for that matter to forcefully regain control. 'Kurama, you know I hate it when you lock me out of my own body. What did you say to them?'

**'That is between them and I.'**

Naruto observed their expressions. "I see Kurama made an impression."

"Kurama?" Zabuza raised a hairless brow. "Is that his name?"

"It is. Though he would prefer you called him Kyūbi. My partner is very picky." The fox growled through their mental connection. "Judging from your expressions I'm afraid to ask what he said to you."

"I don't think he'd want us to tell you," Tazuna said quite visibly shaky still. The colour had been drained from his skin. "And I need a drink. Badly."

"You and me both, old man," Zabuza agreed. It wasn't everyday you met a bijū, much less that you lived to tell the tale. He would certainly have to reconsider his position from there on out. It was one thing to have a Kage level shinobi on your side, but to have a Kage level shinobi with a bijū partner was on a league of its own. "That was one hell of a surprise."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh as their reactions were rather amusing. "You have a lot of questions," Naruto acknowledged in all seriousness. "I'll answer what I can before I depart."

-ooo-

(Later That Night)

Several hours later, the evening sun set over Tazuna's house. Naruto exited the house, accompanied by Taji and his new advisors. Tsunami, Kaiza and young Inari followed suit.

"You're leaving so soon?" the housewife said concerned.

Taji bowed politely. "I'm afraid we have already overstayed. We will have to make haste to Konoha. Thank you for everything, Tsunami-san."

"It is us who should be grateful," Tsunami insisted returning the bow. "Please come visit us again soon, Taji-san."

A fair distance away from the bridge-builder's family, Zabuza pointed his thumb over a shoulder towards the doppelganger. "So I guess we'll have to do you with your clone until you get back, huh?"

The clone in question stood by itself several feet away. "He's not a mere clone, Zabuza-san," Naruto reminded the former Kiri-nin. "He is made of my own essence. He is very much alive, and he has a name."

"You named it?" Tazuna said incredulously.

"I named _him_," the heir corrected rather pointedly. "His name is Shinachiku. **(1) **He'll be staying in the spire. He'll guard Gatō and hibernate when he has no other business to attend to."

"Interesting name," Zabuza pointed out with a hint of amusement. There was a pun to be found.

Naruto shrugged. "It was either that or Menma, and for some reason the alternative gave me chills. Perhaps Shinachiku is a little long. Call him Shin if you'd like." He reached into his cloak and withdrew two solid black kunai and offered one each to both men. "These are anchors for my teleportation ninjutsu, so to speak."

"I see you've taken a page out of the Yellow Flash's book." Of course Zabuza would have heard all about the Flying Thunder God jutsu, being as knowledgeable of the shinobi world as he was.

"Then you know what do with them." Naruto extended a hand to the older shinobi. "Until we meet again."

Zabuza took his hand and shook it. "Until we meet again."

Naruto released the older man and then shook hands with Tazuna. "I'll be counting on you, Tazuna."

"Yeah, I know," the bridge-builder acknowledged. "You take care of yourself and your mother, kid."

Naruto didn't think to correct him this time. They were a team now, and Kurama often referred to him the same. "Mother, it's time to go."

Taji returned one last bow to Kaiza and patted Inari on the head. "Take care, everyone."

Naruto looked to the sky; it was getting late. They were expected in Konoha by tomorrow at the latest. He bit his thumb and performed a string of hand seals. It couldn't be helped, his mother wouldn't be able to keep up otherwise.

"One last trick up your sleeve, huh?" Zabuza remarked as Naruto walked a safe distance away and finished his string of hand seals.

Naruto smiled. "Hardly." He then placed his hand on the ground and pushed chakra through his fingertips as a seal took form. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

With a sizeable burst of smoke, a shisha appeared, a creature resembling half lion and half dog. Its limbs were a beautiful pearly white; its fur crimson and its tail and mane resembled pure white clouds. The shisha was as tall as a horse and wide as a bear. It stared at Naruto through amber eyes. **'So it is you who we serve now, young Uzumaki.' **It spoke directly to its summoner through a telepathic link, drowning out the audible and collective shock of bystanders.

'I am indeed,' Naruto affirmed as he reached out and patted the lion on its nose. 'I am in need of your services.'

**'Very well,' **the shisha bowed its sizeable head.

Naruto climbed the lion-dog, and extended a hand to Taji. She hesitated at first, understandably, but took his hand nonetheless and climbed on. He found Haku and the Demon Brothers standing by Shin. For a moment their eyes met. "I will return soon."

Naruto nodded to them once more and then guided the shisha. The summon quickly took off at breakneck speeds, off into the horizon.

"He's full of surprises, isn't he?" Tazuna looked to this shinobi counterpart.

Zabuza glanced to Haku, not entirely sure what he had just seen, if it was anything at all. "Something tells me we've only just begun to scratch the surface."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note<em>**

So a big part of me feels like I've been showboating too much with Naruto, that he's been sharing too much too quickly, and so on. At some parts it feels like I'm trying to constantly set up him as this cool, over-powered figure and I absolutely **_hate_** doing it, but the reason I'm doing it is to speed up the plot. The entirety of the story takes places over _several decades_, meaning I've got a lot of timeskips planned in the future. I can't stay bogged down in the present taking my time to set up the story. It'll never get finished that way, at least that's how I feel, so please do excuse me on this.

If it helps: Naruto isn't _that _powerful. In a fight, canon Naruto and Sasuke (by that I mean current versions) would beat him like he owed them money, and the way things go down the road, there will be others out there with comparable strength, and some who are just stronger than him. Ultimately, at his prime (around late thirties-early forties), I plan to have Naruto only a shade stronger than the Shodai Hokage, which isn't that impressive when you consider canon Naruto is sure to achieve that. There difference is really their style of combat. Also, please keep in mind that Naruto won't fight all that much in this story to begin with, he'll be more into politics as his primary concern will be to ensure the growth and prosperity of Uzu no Kuni.

So on the chapter, what did you think of the flashforward? I'm guessing it's obvious as heck who Seijūrō's parents are, huh? Well, you'll be seeing more of these flashforwards, though not necessarily every chapter. They're a good way for me to introduce certain characters and set up future events without spending too much time in the present timeline. Also, I haven't written anything like this before so it's a fun experiment.

For the curious ones, Shin will be something similar to Zetsu in this story, with the difference that he looks just like Naruto (for now anyway) but has an expiration date. I've got some ideas for him in the future. For now he's just a guardian though.

That's it for now! Don't forget to review!

**Notes**

**(1) **If I recall correctly, in an interview a long time ago, Kishimoto mentioned that if Naruto ever had a son he'd probably name him Shinachiku, which means bamboo shoots in Japanese, another condiment found in ramen. Shinachiku could also be written Menma, but that's already been done in the Road to Ninja movie, so his clone will be referred to as Shin for short.

**Jutsu Used**

(Onmyōton: Ishi Jitsugen – Yin-Yang Release: Will Materialisation) - S rank, supplementary, close range. Through infusing a Kage Bunshin with a part of his essence, detracted and stored with Onmyōton, Naruto is able to create a near perfect copy with comparable intellect and strength. This jutsu incredibly taxing however and thus can only be performed on one clone at a time.


	7. Chapter 7: Ambitions

**The Uzumaki Descendant**

_Posted: 11-07-14_

_**Damn, it's been seven months since I last updated this, and I feel terrible about it. What can I say, life got in the way and I couldn't really bring myself to write more of TUD. Most of the time I just wrote down ideas I wanted to include and worked on NPR and other story ideas. But it's okay, I'm back now, and I'm fully focused on TUD at least for the new few months so I'll try to churn out as many chapters as I can.**_

_**It's selfish of me, but I suggest rereading the story if it's been a while since you last read it.**_

_**Unedited.**_

* * *

><p>CH7: Ambitions<p>

* * *

><p>(Approximately 25 Years into the Future)<p>

The _Winter Empress _was a fairly large ship of blue coloured steel and wood, approximately a hundred feet long, built to capacity to house a hundred crewmen in its quarters and exceptionally well armed with conventional weaponry as well as defensive barriers and sealing arrays. The crewmen wore the standard dark blue armour consisting of scales and plates over white overalls and happuri faceguards with the their nation's spiral symbol engraved on the centre of their foreheads. **(1)**

Seijūrō stood on deck by the starboard railing as the ship swayed over the waves. The mainland came within sight and even from a distance the beauty of Uzu no Kuni could not be understated, from its tall cylinder-shaped buildings to its well-maintained beachfronts and docks. It was a small wonder the country was often referred to as _Rakuen_, or _Paradise_,by visitors who had been and seen the greatness of its capital on the main island and the breath-taking natural beauty of her sister islands. In the short time since its resurgence the country had become known as a safe haven for intellectuals, a country that celebrated and encouraged knowledge, beauty and grace, and most of all, peace and tranquillity. The great capital of Kushina in particular had become known as a nexus of intelligence as the world's scholars strived for an invitation to go there.

The precise location of Uzu no Kuni was unknown to outsiders. Entry was permissible only on an invitational basis. Outsiders were required to apply for traveling papers on Nami no Shima, the trading port of the enigmatic country that, strangely enough, was governed almost solely by its civilian population. Nami no Shima, a once independent country, had become one of the world's most foremost trading destinations and was responsible for the vast majority of the country's revenue.

"You're looking homesick, kid."

Seijūrō turned to greet the man to whom the voice belonged. "Is that so, Uncle Inari?"

"Sure is, kid." Inari had grown into a unusually tall man in his early thirties of with cropped black hair and a light beard. He wore a sleeveless variant of the standard armour that allowed greater mobility his for muscular arms and carried a harpoon spear diagonally across his back. A jagged scar ran across the entire right side of his face. Despite his imposing figure he exuded an air of cheerful liveliness. Those less familiar with him knew him as The Great Spear of Uzu, a fearless warrior of the sea and fearsome commander of the Western Expeditionary Fleet.

Seijūrō had idolised the man since childhood and strived to emulate him.

"How are you finding your fist time at command?" Inari asked.

Seijūrō hesitated to answer. "The men don't respect me as their captain yet, not fully, not all of them," he admitted. "They think I am captain because of nepotism."

"Well, to some of them it might seem your old man give a brand new ship and sixty men to command to a snot-nosed brat barely out of his diapers," Inari barked a loud, boisterous laugh.

Seijūrō shook his head though he smiled despite himself. "Why do you think Father did it, why did he give me this ship and men to command?"

"Because you're a strong and capable young man with good instincts," Inari answered straight to the point.

"Is that why you're here to chaperone me?" the young captain asked. "If Father thinks I am capable then why are you here? No offense."

"None taken," Inari said with a shrug. "Look, I know you didn't want me here with you on your first voyage as a captain, and that's fine, but the reason I'm here is because your father asked me to have your back on this one."

"To babysit me," Seijūrō interpreted.

"To guide you," Inari insisted. "You might take me in a fight, but there's more to captaining a ship then putting people on ice."

Seijūrō had the grace to look somewhat embarrassed. "You disapprove?"

"What, of you putting those ships on ice?" Inari chuckled and shook his head. "No, that was amusing, and it sends a message without hurting people. I do disapprove of you going in on your own and leaving your men behind though."

"They weren't a threat," Seijūrō argued.

"No, of course not, not to you, but your men need to know you haven't changed since you got yourself promoted to a commissioned rank, Sei." Inari gestured to the lower decks where the men went about their duties. "You came up from the bottom, working your ass off and proving that you weren't just the bastard of our king, but you're a tough son of a bitch like the rest of 'em. You've fought with them and for them to get where you are. Don't put them at arm's length now you're leading them."

Seijūrō gripped the railings. "I don't want any of them to get hurt. I know I can't avoid it forever, but if I can keep all of them safe on my first voyage…"

"What, you think that'll be a sign you're a good captain?" Inari shook his head and then adopted a more serious expression. "Who do you think you are, kid?"

"Excuse me?" Seijūrō was taken aback by the unusual cold tone. "What do you mean?"

"Don't presume these men don't know what they've signed up for," Inari said harshly, his stern gaze unrelenting. "They're here because they want to protect their country and loved ones no matter what, and they're willing to risk their lives if need be. Don't look down on them just because you were taught how to fight by your old man."

"I… I'm sorry," Seijūrō lowered his head in shame. "You're right. I have been distant… I've become a stranger to my own men because I thought it would let me protect them but all it does is make them resent me."

"So long as your understand that the men on this ship are your brothers and trust them as much as they trust you, you'll be fine," Inari leant on the railing next to him, refraining from tussling the young man's hair like he used to do. "You're a captain now, Sei."

"Captain!"

Seijūrō turned to the shipmate calling his attention. "What is it?"

"We are approaching the water spout defence system, sir."

"I see, I will be there shortly." Seijūrō looked to Inari and nodded his thanks before heading to the upper decks to take command of the ship.

Inari watched the young captain go with an approvingly smile, only to realise his hand were frozen to the railing and chuckle. "Just like his old man. He _really _doesn't like being called a kid."

-ooo-

(Nami no Kuni)

Gatō sat by a fire in his quarters and read a light novel as he waited. For what precisely he was waiting for, he did not know. Only time would tell, and for the time being, it appeared he would live. He would live to serve a purpose, that to finance Nami no Kuni for as long as his wealth would allow it, before ultimately being killed by his captors. Gatō had made peace with his fate in a surprisingly short amount of time. He had never been one for denial.

800,000 ryō.

That's how much the supply freighter roughly cost him. Assuming the freighter would continue to come once a month and carry the same value worth of supplies, he would be losing close to ten million a year, and _assuming _he wouldn't be declared deceased or removed from his position, he would be allowed to live for some many years for Gato Industries, fortunately for the shipping tycoon, was worth an obscene amount of money, money that would keep him alive and comfortable for years to come, albeit not particularly well fed. But perhaps that would change some day.

Sealing patterns became visible on the walls.

'What'll it be today, some more brown muck?' the portly businessman thought as the door opened and the _boy _entered. The mere sight of him made his stomach uneasy. "Well if it isn't my gracious host. How do you fare on such a beautiful day – it _is _daytime, isn't it? I can't quite tell."

"You seem to have mistaken me for someone else," Shin said as he placed a tray of food next to him.

"Huh?" was Gatō's intelligent reply. "What are you talking about?" The boy looked identical to his accursed captor. "What are you, a clone?"

"My name is Shinachiku. You may call me Shin if it pleases you."

Gatō looked to the tray with disgust. Brown muck, _again_. "So you're a clone, huh?" He averted his gaze to Shin as his stomach churned pitifully at the scent of brown muck. "Like the others."

"No, not like the others," Shin said simply. "I am as close as it gets to the real me. You seem nauseous. Are you unwell?"

"You're not like the real you," Gatō said frowning suspiciously. "For starters you don't make me want to puke at the mere sight of you."

"Careful, Gatō-san," Shin warned mildly. "Amongst other things, I will be your attendant while Naruto-sama is away on business. I will personally oversee your wellbeing."

"The kid's gone then? On vacation or something, huh? Probably on my ryō too," Gatō said with a sour look. "So, how do I tell you apart when he gets back? Maybe you ought to change your appearance or somethin'?"

Shin considered the suggestion. "That is not a bad idea." The clone formed and hand seal and focused his chakra. A moment later his hair grew straight and red like a true Uzumaki of old and reached his shoulders. "That should do."

"Red, huh? Wouldn't be my first choice." Gatō shrugged as he laid down his book. "Since you're more amiable then the real you, how about some real food? You wouldn't believe what this stuff does to me." The portly businessman chuckled humourlessly at his own misfortune. "I actually grew up on worse shit than this but after experiencing the finer tastes in life for so long I simply can't go back."

"Perhaps if you cooperate," Shin considered. The clone reached into his cloak and withdrew a scroll. "The supply ship should be here soon. You will communicate another order for more supplies. This list contains all that what we require."

Gatō took the scroll of Shin and opened it, reaching for his reading glasses as he read the list. "There's no way this tiny country needs that many supplies. This is _ten times_ more than your first request!"

"Request?" Shin smiled as though it were a particularly humorous joke. "Nami no Kuni was not without problems before you came and exacerbated them, Gatō-san. I suggest you see these_ requests _as a way to make amends. Perhaps if you devote yourself to doing some good you might feel better about your situation."

"Tche!" Gatō scowled and handed back the scroll. "I might not like you either after all, kid."

"My name is _Shinachiku_." It appeared the clone shared his creator's distaste for disrespect. "I will accompany you to the communications room after you have finished eating to finalise the coordinates of the first supply ship."

Gatō waited for the door to close as Shin left and threw the tray of food across the room. At this rate his wealth would run out sooner than he had anticipated, and consequentially the need to keep him alive.

-ooo-

(Konohagakure)

"He'll be here soon." The Sandaime looked to Jiraiya as the sage browsed through his bookcases.

Jiraiya picked up a book and read its cover. The art of woodworking didn't strike him as a particularly interesting subject though he knew how to work with the material as far fūinjutsu went. "I know."

"I take it you'll be gone as soon as he's settled, then?" Hiruzen feigned indifference, but in truth felt his age now more than ever. At sixty-nine years old he was far removed from his prime. His relationship with Jiraiya had gotten marginally better over the years, and though there still remained some level of resentment between them, he knew he had a successor in him if it were absolutely necessary – even if Jiraiya didn't know it yet. "I ask because I've been feeling my age lately, Jiraiya."

"You should try a healthier diet," Jiraiya replied as he put away the book. "Don't give me that look," he said upon noticing Hiruzen's frown. "I thought I made myself clear."

"Find me a better candidate," the Sandaime replied knowing it wouldn't be as easy as it may have sound.

Jiraiya looked displeased. "There are plenty people better suited for the job than I am."

"Perhaps, but none that are strong enough to demand the respect of the shinobi world," Hiruzen countered. Jiraiya had never been his first choice to succeed him though he had considered him many times. Both as his sensei and, at a time, father figure, he knew him better than most, if not anyone. He knew his strengths and weaknesses, his shortcomings and vices, and yet he was still the best candidate in his mind.

The Toad Sage scowled. "Minato's former student-"

"Hatake Kakashi is respected, highly skilled and still has a good deal of potential left to realise, but he is not quite strong enough," Hiruzen summed up dismissively. "Any other candidates?"

The Toad Sage scowled. "We're not doing this again, old man."

"You act like assuming the mantle of Hokage is a death sentence, Jiraiya. Perhaps Naruto-kun will replace you when he is of age. You seem to think he has inherited quite a lot from his father." Hiruzen felt like teasing his former pupil. It was certainly not becoming of his age but there were only so few indulgences left to him.

To his surprise Jiraiya appeared rather disturbed by the notion. "We'll have to wait and see about that," he said. "I know it was for his own protection, but growing up in isolation won't make transitioning into life here easy on the kid. Taji thought as much, and she made a pretty convincing argument."

"That was years ago, and did she not later refuse your offer to raise Naruto in the countryside?" Hiruzen didn't quite follow.

"She did, but I think long term isolation took its toll on her as well," Jiraiya said. There was something simply _off _about his godson though he loathed to admit it. "By the time I offered it to her, she had already spent nearly a decade on the island. That's a lot time to be alone."

"I see." In truth Hiruzen had expected it. Very few SSS-rank missions were ever issued, and of the few that returned none were ever normal to begin with. Many spent the majority of their lives living amongst the enemy as a spy, befriending and earning the trust of those they would ultimately betray, or had committed unspeakable acts in the name of country and village and forever stained their soul in the process.

In his over forty years as Hokage Hiruzen had sent many men and women on such missions, often with chilling awareness that they would likely die or wish they had in a dark corner of their mind if they made it back, and the guilt always stayed with him. The majority of missions were successful even if the operator died in the process of accomplishing their vital missions, but there were a few Hiruzen regretted, a few whose suffering were for naught, who for all their effort and loyalty simply had served no true purpose. He was ashamed to admit it, but perhaps Taji had suffered a similar fate.

Perhaps her years of isolation could have been avoided or shortened significantly.

"Josanshi Taji will be honourably discharged from service when she returns."

"That seems like the right thing to do," Jiraiya agreed, a heavy look on his aging face. He, too, regretted her many years on the island. "I should have pushed her into leaving the island."

"We are both at fault here, Jiraiya," Hiruzen told his former student. "I must say, I am significantly more worried for Naruto-kun. His formative years were spent in isolation away from children his own age. Undoubtedly that will leave lasting effects."

"Sending him to the academy might do him some good," Jiraiya said after a long moment of silence. "Better late than never."

"From the way you describe him, Jiraiya, I don't think he will appreciate that," Hiruzen stroked his beard pensively. "No, I think he won't appreciate that at all."

Jiraiya folded his arms over his chest. "Yeah, well I'm his godfather. I might not have been around as much as I could or should have, but I still care for the kid. It's important he forges relationships with kids his own age."

"Occasionally having a hand in raising a godson from afar and raising him as your own flesh and blood from birth are two _very_ different things, Jiraiya." The Sandaime looked across his desk for his pipe. "He will most likely resent you more for it."

"I know," Jiraiya acknowledged. "He has every right to resentment me, hate me even, and I deserve all of it. I'll still try my damn hardest to make sure he has some resemblance to normalcy though, for as long as he can afford it."

-ooo-

(Konohagakure Outskirts)

Naruto stood atop a tall hill staring to the far distance. He could see the village almost in its entirety; the thick forests that surrounded it, the nearby rivers and streams, and the mountainous terrain at the back of the village upon which the likenesses of the Hokage were engraved. He felt a strange feeling in his stomach as he took it all in. This was the place where he was born, the place where he would have grown up had his godfather and the Sandaime not decided to send him away for his safety.

For a moment he imagined what his life would have been like. How much different would his life have if he grown in Hi no Kuni, in Konohagakure? He doubted it would be similar to his upbringing under Hattori's stern hand.

'**I have few fond memories of this place,' **Kurama spoke up through their connection. **'Don't linger on what could have been. You are here now, this is who you are, and this place is merely a steppingstone to our future. Don't forget what we are truly here for.'**

'I know, Kurama.' After one last linger look Naruto climbed down the hill and met Taji at the bottom of the dirt path.

"You ready to go?" she asked him with a motherly smile of concern. "It must be scary for you too. It's been a very long since I last saw the village. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is." Naruto adjusted the straps on his shoulder and began walking down the track. "What will you do when we get back?"

"Hmm?" Taji had given it much thought over the years what she would do when the day came they returned. Returning to her old life as an ANBU operative was almost certainly out of the question. With the exception of her medical ninjutsu, which had undoubtedly improved over the years, the vast majority of her skills had simply dulled far too much to meet the high standards of the clandestine organisation. "I think I'll go work at the hospital. I've learned a lot thanks to the Uzumaki clan library. There is much I can share with the village and many lives I can save."

'Good,' he thought to himself. He could keep an eye on her and protect her if need be. Perhaps they could even find a cure to whatever Hattori had done to her. Perhaps then he wouldn't have to feel crushing guilt whenever he looked at her. Taji's episodes were becoming increasingly more difficult to deal with it. There was more he wanted to ask her, questions he had long since decided never to ask of her out of fear how she would answer them.

"Speak your mind," Taji encouraged. True to her maternal nature she could tell when something was bothering him, even if he tried to hide it.

Naruto hesitated for a moment. "Have you-" The words pained him just by giving them voice. "Do you ever regret leaving the village?" He couldn't bring himself to look at her. "You had friends here, people you cared about."

"Sure I have some regrets," Taji admitted easily. "But you're not one of them. I fell in love with you the moment I first held you. You were mine and that was all that has ever mattered to me since. I've never regretted any of it, not even for a second."

Her words meant the world to him, they filled him with a measure of gratitude happiness and love he could never truly put into words. They empowered him, gave him solace and strength, and yet he persisted. "But what about the life you had here?"

"What about it?" Taji smiled knowingly. "One day when you have kids of your own you'll understand that there is nothing more important in this world than family. I raised you like my own, Naruto-kun. You are my son."

He could only nod hid head as he knew his voice would have failed if he tried to convey his gratitude in words. A part of him worried still about something else.

Would he understand? Naruto wasn't like others his age, or people in general. He was different. It was a tragic truth but most would consider him _damaged goods _incapable of seeing the world the way they did, the way normal people did. He wondered what kind of father he would make when he inevitably settled down in order to ensure the survival of his lineage. It wasn't something most people thought about, aside from other clan heirs perhaps, but he doubted any of them were indoctrinated like he had been, that they were trained not to simply revive a clan but an entire country with it.

Hattori hadn't simply taught him the virtues of his clan or its history. The relic had seen to it that he parroted every last line fed to him about the superiority of the Uzumaki growing up, and that he knew just how _great _they were to make the weight on his shoulder all the more heavier.

'I'm getting ahead of myself,' he knew. There were still a great many things he had to do before he fathered heirs, and he was still young, a young man at least in body if not in mind. The weight of his responsibility still weighed heavily on his shoulders but the took comfort in knowing that he still had a few years to go.

"We're nearly there," Taji announced a significant period of time later. "Are you nervous?"

"No," he said.

His mother smiled the way only a knowing mother could. "_Really?_"

"Perhaps… I am a little anxious," he reluctantly conceded. He had a hard time keeping it together in Nami no Kuni. Konohagakure alone had at least a population a hundred times greater than that of the miniscule fishing island. It would also be the first he'd interact with people his own age, which could potentially be problematic if his experience with adults was any indication. Thus far, with the exception of his mother who loved him and Hattori who saw him as nothing but a tool, adults either feared him, resented him, or both. Suffice it to say, there was enough cause to be ill at ease.

Taji sensed his discomfort and ruffled his hair. She couldn't even remember the last time she had done that; her little boy was growing up fast. "Maybe you'll find yourself a nice girl there."

"That'll hardly be on my list of priorities," He lied as he permitted her to pinch his cheek playfully. It wouldn't do for his mother to coddle him once they arrived in Konoha where he would have an image to uphold, that of an heir to one of the world's most notorious bloodlines. "Mother, you know I love you, right?"

"Of course, you're Mama's little-" she caught her error before she noticed his light frown. "I'm sorry, I know you don't like it."

He wasn't going to lie to spare her feelings, even if he wanted to. He was born to lead, and it would hardly do for the ruler of a country to be treated like a child by anyone, not even his own mother.

"It's hard for me, you know," Taji said halfway between grumpy and sad. "It feels just like yesterday that we were leaving the village. I had you all to myself then, my beautiful little baby boy. You're almost all grown up now…"

"You're still young, Mother," Naruto reminded her. He wasn't placating to her, Taji still had enough years in her to have children of her own flesh and blood, even though he didn't particularly like thinking about it. "Perhaps you should find someone."

"Oh, I don't know!" Taji held her face in dramatic fashion. "It's been so long since I've been on a date, and I'm so old now! Who would want to go out with a single mother my age?"

"Any man remotely interested in intelligent, beautiful women." Perhaps he was placating to her now, though there was some truth to it. His mother was, objectively speaking, a very desirable partner for any man.

"What happened to marrying your Mama when you grew up, Naru-chan?" Taji crooned.

Suddenly there was an added weight in his step.

He had never said such a thing.

Not even as an innocent child before his ancestor had claimed him. The only logical explanation was that it was another fabricated memory.

"Don't limit yourself on my account, Mother," he decided to play along for now with a wincing smile.

The rest of the walk was much of a one-sided conversation. His mother was rather talkative; he figured she too felt some trepidation at the prospect of returning home after thirteen years. He didn't particularly mind, it was good to spend time with her while he could. Back on the island he was constantly busy training under his ancestor's watchful eye. It lightened his mood considerably simply hearing her voice free and happy, as opposed to the odd things she would say when experiencing one of her episodes, or the emotionless, monotone droning whenever Hattori manipulated her. He secretly prayed to find a way to liberate her when they were in the village, far removed from the relic's influence.

As they neared the village Naruto sensed they were being watched, presumably by ANBU. The observers followed them up until the point they came upon the gates to the village and then disappeared.

"Halt."

A group of Konoha shinobi met them at the gates. Taji produced a set of papers with a disarming smile. "Hokage-sama is expecting us."

The chūnin looked over the papers with a scrutinising eye, then nodded upon verifying their authenticity.

'Such an inefficient method,' Naruto thought as the papers were returned to them and they were allowed entry. He would make sure to devise a much more efficient method of identity verification when his time came to rule over Uzu no Kuni.

Taji went ahead as he stood a few feet away from the gates. He could see the dirt road stretch out and diverge into multiple paths. He took it all in for a moment; the shops, the vendors, the villagers going about their business, the shinobi stationed nearby, and so much more. It was the first time he had ever seen a lively village.

"Come on," his mother encouraged him.

Naruto took a few steps and stopped mere inches past the gate.

"Welcome home," Taji said smiling warmly.

Naruto blinked. Only now was he aware of _the noise._

They were on the edge of the village and yet it was so _loud. _It was as though he had been deaf up until that moment, as though he had not truly been in the company of others. The people of Nami no Kuni were nowhere near this many, nor were they as loud, and the small fishing village was so tiny there were hardly any establishments to make note of it.

Konoha was entirely the opposite. It was big and loud and busy. He saw people as far as his eyes could see. Heard sounds for as far as his ears could hear, and caught the scent of countless smells he had never experienced before.

It was simply put _overwhelming._

-ooo-

(Hokage Tower)

Hiruzen dismissed the ANBU knelt before him with a nod and then looked to Jiraiya. "He will be here very shortly, Jiraiya."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you sound nervous," Jiraiya smirked, arms crossed, and leaning on the wall again.

The God of Shinobi smiled grimly. "The last time I saw him he was a newborn," Hiruzen stuffed fresh tobacco in his pipe and lit it.

"Word of advice, don't treat him like you would treat Konohamaru," Jiraiya said stifling a yawn.

"Oh?" Hiruzen raised a questioning eyebrow. "I wasn't planning to but why do you say that?"

"I've noticed he doesn't like being treated like a child," Jiraiya said shrugging. "He is a teenager, I guess."

Hiruzen scratched his chin in though. "Very well, duly noted."

-ooo-

'**Keep it together, Naruto,' **Kurama warned, concern evident in his low voice. **'Your heart rate is skyrocketing.'**

Naruto grunted his discomfort; he was hot and sweating profusely as they made their way through the crowded streets. 'What is happening to me?' His body was acting strange.

'**You're having a panic attack.'**

'_Now?_' It couldn't have happened at a worst time. Naruto cursed his weakness. His mother was revelling in their homecoming several paces ahead. 'What do I do?'

'**Breathe,' **Kurama instructed simply. **'Find some place quiet to regroup. If you keeps this up you **_**will **_**begin to hyperventilate.'**

Naruto grit his teeth as he gripped his chest under his cloak. 'What if we're being followed? I can't let anyone see me like this.'

'**You're not in any state to focus your sensory perception. That is a risk you will have to take.'**

'Take over.'

'**I will if you want me to but it's risky.'**

Air evaded his lungs only for a short moment but it wasenough to catch Taji's attention when he gasped and half stumbled to regain his footing midstride. "Naruto-kun?" she was at his side immediately, steadying him.

"Not… here…" he managed.

Taji took him by the hand and lead him into an alley, steadying him against the wall. "Shallow breathing, clammy hands, dilated pupils," she listed as she examined his symptoms. "Naruto-kun, you're having an anxiety attack and it's causing you to hyperventilate. Don't worry, it's going okay. I had a suspicion this might happen. Hyper anxiety is common amongst – it doesn't matter, you're going to be fine, just _breathe_."

"How do I fix it?" he wanted to ask, but all he could manage was rasping sounds between gasping for air.

Taji channelled chakra to her hand and placed it on his chest. "Look at me, Naruto-kun. That's right, look straight into my eyes." Taji massaged his chest with circular motion.

Naruto jolted as he felt a mild electric shock course through his body. It literally shocked him out of his panic attack. His ability to breathe returned to him as he filled his lungs with air. He slid down the fall, eyes still wide with shock.

'**How do you feel?' **Kurama asked tentatively after a long silence. **'Naruto…?"**

Naruto heard nothing, it all sounded muffled. Kurama's worried probes, his mother's voice, the noises coming from the streets – none of it registered as he sat there holding his chest, _terrified_ for the first time in years.

'**Switch with me,' **Kurama ordered.

Switch.

It was the only word he recognised in his dulled state.

Kurama blinked through his host's eyes and looked up to Taji. His partner's surrogateput up a brave face but he sensed her fear. **"He'll be fine."**

Taji jumped, immediately noticing the change in her son's features. "Kyūbi…?"

"**You might as well call me Kurama," **the bijū said as he stood up. **"Naruto isn't coping well with his anxiety. He has been losing it the moment he stepped foot in the village."**

"I didn't think it would be this bad," Taji covered her mouth, tears prickling her eyes. "My baby…"

"**He's not a child," **Kurama said harshly, though his tone softened. **"Naruto is strong. He will overcome this."**

Taji swallowed thickly, wiping her tears with her sleeve. "What is happening to him now?"

"**He instinctively shut himself in his conscious," **Kurama answered glancing to the bustling street. **"It's a defence mechanism he developed over the years to cope."**

"Cope?" the former ANBU operative repeated confused. "Cope with what? He's not some damaged child or anything - Naruto had a perfectly happy childhood!"

Kurama stared at her in silence. **'Those false memories won't make things easier in the future.' **Rather than saying anything, however, Kurama kept it to himself. The woman had her memories warped beyond recognition. She had no memory of the horrible things that been to her or Naruto and he would gain nothing from telling her the truth. **"What was your mission?"**

"Why do you ask?" Taji demanded suspicious of the bijū.

Kurama glowered impatiently. **"Answer the question."**

"To raise Naruto-kun on Uzu no Kuni and return him to Konoha when the time was right," the former ANBU relented under the bijū's glare.

The Kyūbi hesitated. Naruto would most definitely approve of his interrogating the woman, but his host had a blind spot when it came to her. **"What do you think of Uzumaki Hattori?"**

"What is with the question? Hattori-san is a lovely harmless old man, he always dotes on Naruto-kun," Taji found the courage to glare at the fox. "I know my son trusts you, but I don't like it when you take over his body."

"**Tche!" **Kurama stepped closer to the woman. **'As I thought, she won't be able to speak on Naruto's true intentions.' **

Taji took an involuntary step back, intimidated but refusing to show it. "What are you doing?"

Kurama raised his host's clawed hand in front of her face. **"Inemuri."** The Forced Slumber took effect immediately as her eyes went blank and then closed as he fell over. Kurama set her down gently against the wall. As much as he distrusted her, he knew how much she meant to his host. **'Time to wake up, Naruto.'**

-ooo-

(Uzu no Kuni)

Hattori opened his eyes and snarled having observed the scene unfold as the bijū interrogated his pawn. "Blasted fox." The relic had never been fond of the beast and could never understand his sister's affect for it, and now it threatened to become a thorn in his side – a thorn he mostly certainly did not need.

It was fortunate the beast did not ask too many questions, and from the look of it, it made sure to erase the woman's memories of their conversation. 'They are moving against me,' Hattori fumed quietly. 'Slowly but surely they will move from under my thumb and turn against me.' The boy's utter disregard for their plan in Nami no Kuni was all the proof he needed.

The fūinjutsu master ran a hand through the sparse strands of red hair in his white mane, cackling lowly. "Very well, boy. We shall play this game."

-ooo-

(Konohagakure)

Naruto regained his bearings standing in the alley, stumbling momentarily as Kurama relinquished control of his body. 'What did you do?' he demanded coldly upon seeing his mother unconscious. '_Kurama.' _

He rarely took such a tone with his partner and the bijū knew that, prompting the fox to respond.

'**What you should have done. I tested the parameters of the lies she lives.'**

'You had no right,' Naruto said glowered inwardly in genuine anger. 'She is _my mother_, Kurama. There are lines not even you can cross!'

'**She believes the old man is harmless,' **Kurama told him without hesitation. **'She believes she raised you in peace and tranquillity and that you knew happiness when in truth you suffered. She has absolutely **_**no idea**_** what he did to you, what he made her do to you-'**

'_Enough!_' Naruto clenched his fists tightly. In truth he wasn't angry with Kurama, or rather, not for the reasons he pretended to be. He knew his mother was not the same woman that had sacrificed her entire world for him, and he had his suspicions what his ancestor had done to hide that, but it made it no less aggravating, no less painful to hear it confirmed. 'I'm sorry…'

'**As am I,' **Kurama apologised. **'You are right, it was not my place.'**

Naruto rubbed his face frustrated and sighed. 'It's okay, Kurama.'

'**I would cross all of them if it was in your best interest, you know?' **Kurama said a quiet moment later.

'What?'

'**The lines, the parameters, the boundaries, whatever you wish to call them… If it means your survival, I do not care if you hate me, I will never stop protecting you, Naruto.'**

Naruto was touched, truly and deeply, though he couldn't find the words or courage to express those feelings. 'I could never hate you, Kurama.'

'**Then we should never forget that, no matter what the outcome of the challenges we face in pursuit of our paradise.'**

'Warmed up to the idea, have you?' Naruto smiled inwardly. 'I'm glad, Kurama.'

'**We should get going.'**

A little known fact, Kurama was rather easily embarrassed by his feelings, what little he showed of them anyway. Naruto decided to move on quickly and woke his mother.

Taji stirred awake, blinking through unfocused eyes. "Naru-chan… What are we doing in this place?"

"You were tired and wanted a moment's rest," he replied. Lies always left a bad taste in his mouth, especially when it concerned his mother. More than that, however, it frightened him how easy it had become to lie to her. "The Hokage expects us, Mother."

Taji got to her feet almost immediately, rubbed her eyes and settled into a focused expression. "Let's go."

-ooo-

The walk to the Hokage Tower was shorter than expected. On the way Naruto found himself on increasingly more stares from older generations as well inexplicable giggling and looks from girls his own age as they followed his every step as though he was some foreign celebrity.

"Aren't you popular?" Taji had teased.

Naruto was more concerned with the stares from the adults. 'Why are they looking at me like that? It's like they've seen a ghost.'

'**They must be confused by your resemblance to your father. He was loved and respected by these people.'**

'That makes sense,' Naruto conceded though he wished the looks would cease. It made him uncomfortable and tense. He needed to relax.

Unfortunately the looks persisted all the way to the tower where even the guards regarded him with suspicion as they approached. They must have a stood out more than expected.

"State your business."

Naruto examined the guards. They were tall and heavyset and bore the Akimichi clan symbol on their garb. "Uzumaki Naruto. I am here to see the Hokage."

"My name is Josanshi Taji," Taji supplied as she produced their documents. "We are expected, Akimichi-san."

The Akimichi guards each perused the documents before returning them and stepping aside. "Welcome back, Josanshi-san."

Taji entered first and waited by the lobby. Naruto looked over his shoulder, an indulgent smile on his face. "Would you like to show us to Hokage-sama's office, ANBU-san?"

The Akimichi guards look perturbed and adopted suspicious looks. "Why are you being followed?"

A woman in ANBU guard with long purple hair and a cat mask appeared. "This way."

"Much obliged," Naruto nodded as the operative led the way inside. "I take it your subordinates won't be joining us?"

If the kunoichi was shocked she did an excellent at hiding it. "How long were you aware we were following you?"

"Your colleagues began to follow us within a mile or so from the village, I believe you joined them at the entrance." Naruto observed the ANBU closely with intrigue. If they had been close enough during his anxiety attack she was hiding it perfectly. "What is your name if I may ask, ANBU-san."

"You may call me Cat. Just Cat."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Cat."

"Likewise."

Taji looked upon them with a raised brow. "I thought you weren't going to embarrass them."

"It was not my intention to embarrass anyone," he denied smoothly as she joined them. "It has been years since you were last here, I figured we could use a guide."

"The Hokage's office is this way," Cat said as they passed the lobby and several bemused shinobi along the way.

"Wait a minute…" Taji said upon hearing her voice clearly. "That hair, the voice… Are you…?"

"I'd rather you not speak my name, Josanshi-senpai."

Naruto blinked. "You two know each other from when you were in ANBU?"

"That's right, though I almost didn't recognise you Yu- Cat," Taji laughed lightly. "Is _he_ still around? You used to follow him wherever he went back in the day."

"You know I can't comment on that, Josanshi-senpai."

"Of course, of course," Taji nodded understandingly as they climbed the circular staircase. "Do you know who this is?" she asked looking to her son.

"I have my theories," Cat said though she didn't elaborate any further. "We're here," she announced a few minutes later as they finished climbing the stairs and arrived before a large oaken door. "Hokage-sama is expecting you."

"Thank you," Naruto nodded politely and followed his mother suit into the office, releasing a breath.

-ooo-

As the door to his office opened and in strode his two guests, Hiruzen truly felt as though time had truly flown. For a split second it was though Namikaze Minato strode into his office, young and handsome with gravity defying blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Then the Sandaime blinked and, for the first time in thirteen years, looked upon Uzumaki Naruto.

"We have returned, Hokage-sama," Taji said with a deep bow.

Hiruzen felt a pang of guilt. Her best years had been spent in isolation. Where once a beautiful young lady stood in his office taking on the burden of protecting the newborn son of her closest friend, there now was a _mother _in her place.

"How was the trip?" Jiraiya asked as they shared a brief embrace. "Good, I take it?" the Sannin asked looking at Naruto.

"Uneventful, Jiraiya-kyōfu," Naruto replied briefly looking into his direction before looking back to Hiruzen. He hadn't imagined the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, the Professor, the God of Shinobi to be so… different from what he had expected. Nonetheless, he bowed, well aware of his manners and what was expected of him. "It's an honour to meet you, Hokage-sama."

"Forgive me," Hiruzen said as he rose from behind his desk to meet them. "It's been many years since I last saw you, Naruto-kun. You were just a newborn then," the Hokage smiled nostalgically in a grandfatherly fashion. "For a moment I believed I was going senile. You are the spitting image of your father. He was great man, Naruto-kun."

"Thank you," Naruto bowed again to be polite if nothing else.

"I suppose you have a lot of questions you would like to ask of me, Naruto-kun," Hiruzen said gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk and sat down again. "I too have some questions for you."

"Such as, Hokage-sama?" The heir drew a velvet chair by the desk and sat down next to his mother.

"Please, there is no need for such formality," Hiruzen waved his hand dismissively at his formality. "You are like a grandson to me, strange as that may sound."

'**Be careful of this one, Naruto.'**

'I know, Kurama.' Naruto smiled politely and nodded. He wasn't fooled by the Hokage's grandfatherly image. This was Sarutobi Hiruzen, the God of Shinobi, a shinobi for over 60 years. No shinobi lived that long without a certain affinity for deceit and deviousness. "Of course, Hiruzen-jiisama."

"Better," Hiruzen nodded encouragingly. "Taji, you have grown in beauty and grace since the last time I saw you all those years ago."

"Oh, please, there is no need for such flattery, Hokage-sama, I am practically an old lady now."

"Nonsense," the Sarutobi shook his head. "You have raised a fine young man, Taji. I can tell just by looking at him."

Naruto patiently observed them exchange pleasantries for a moment. "You said you had some questions for me, Hiruzen-jiisama?"

"Ah, yes," the Hokage looked at him with curiosity. "How strong are you, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto hid his surprise impeccably, especially given the circumstances. "Jiraiya-kyōfu is of the opinion-"

"Ah, yes, I have heard what Jiraiya had to say," Hiruzen interrupted smoothly with the same grandfatherly charm. "I'd like to hear what _you_ think."

"I am capable," he stated neutrally a moment later, more curt than intended.

Taji looked worried. "He's just being modest, Hokage-sama. Naruto-kun is very strong for his age, he can protect himself."

It wasn't modesty but rather caution behind his choice of words. With every passing moment Naruto's evaluation of the Sandaime Hokage changed. He didn't need Kurama to sense the motives behind Hiruzen's words, as faint as it was. He was being tested, and something told him he had already failed.

Thankfully the Hokage took Taji's words into consideration as he leant back in his chair. "Naruto-kun, how would you feel about joining the academy for the rest of the year before becoming an official shinobi of Konoha?"

Naruto had prepared for such a situation, though he hadn't anticipated it would come up soon. 'As I thought, he believed I would object to joining the academy. I mustn't give him the impression that is the preferred outcome.' It was a test he should have anticipated though he knew how to pass it. "I am a newcomer, and when it comes to living in a shinobi village, I am completely unfamiliar with the social norms and standards. I trust your judgment, Hiruzen-jiisama."

"Then it's decided," Hiruzen smiled warmly. The faint animosity he sensed vanished completely. "I expect you will need some time to adjust to your new surroundings. It was my intention you return earlier, however your mother felt it was best you not return home until your training was complete. I believe you will like it here, Naruto-kun."

Naruto bowed his head as was expected of him. "I hope so too, Hiruzen-jiisama."

"Very well," the Sandaime said concluding. "You must be tired from your journey. I have taken the liberty of arranging living quarters in anticipation of your rival."

Naruto hesitated a moment. "If I may, I was told of an Uzumaki clan storage facility on the outskirts of the village, if possible I would like to reside there for the time being as I familiarise myself with the village."

"Informed by who?" Jiraiya asked arms crossed with suspicion. "Hattori?"

Naruto regarded his godfather with a nod.

"Those facilities are in ruin, Naruto-kun," Hiruzen said. "They have not been attended for many years. They simply would not be habitable in their current state."

"I could-"

"I'm afraid I must insist you stay within village walls," Hiruzen said with finality before he could finish his thoughts.

Naruto swallowed his pride and nodded his understanding. "I will trust your judgment, Hiruzen-jiisama." Whether it was a simple power play, mistrust or simply a desire to keep him within sight, Naruto knew the Sandaime had no interest in entertaining his proposal to personally renovate the Uzumaki facilities.

"Where will we live, Hokage-sama?" Taji inquired politely.

"Your father hailed of a small though very accomplished clan, Naruto-kun," Hiruzen said with a grandfatherly smile. "You will live in the house of your parents, a private residence near the Hyūga clan compound."

"That is… pleasing," Naruto bowed his head once more in thanks. His sentiments were genuine. He was curious to see the conditions in which his father, The Yellow Flash, had been raised, and lived with his mother until their final days.

Jiraiya stifled a lazy yawn. "You should run along now, kid. The old man and I have some unresolved business and I'm sure the two of you have some shopping to do for basic necessities." The Sannin withdrew a thick enveloped bulging with wads of ryō bills from his pocket and offered it to Taji. "Consider it an advance on your payment."

"Thank you," Taji said as she graciously accepted the envelope and then bowed one last time to the Hokage. "We'll be on our way then, Hokage-sama. I will report back tomorrow for debriefing."

"Very well," Hiruzen permitted. "One last thing, Naruto-kun," he said as they stood by the door. "You'll be expected at the academy tomorrow morning."

"Of course, Hiruzen-jiisama. I look forward to it," he lied as smoothly as his mother led him away.

'**The old man is not to be underestimated regardless of the airs he puts on, Naruto.'**

Naruto nodded as they left the building. 'I know, Kurama.'

-ooo-

Jiraiya regarded the Sandaime with a mix of suspicion and disapproval. "What the hell was that, sensei? Was it really necessary to treat him like a five year old?"

"You said he is rather prideful, so yes," Hiruzen replied mildly as he poured himself a glass of liquor. "That boy needs humbling especially because he is powerful."

"He's not going to turn into another Orochimaru," Jiraiya frowned at his former sensei. "And even if he was, do you really think treating him like that helps?"

"Please, Jiraiya, I could tell from a mere glance that boy is far more powerful than either you or Orochimaru ever were at that age," Hiruzen said as he reclined in his seat. "I can see his father's brilliance in him, as clear as day, and I can also see he is well aware of his own power. Now he will learn that power is not everything and that there are things outside of his control."

"Sounds to me like you enjoy your power plays wherever you can get them," Jiraiya said stubbornly. "You did it to us when we were growing up and now you're doing do it the kid."

-ooo-

(Clan District – Namikaze Household)

Naruto hadn't known what to expect of the house in which his father had grown up. He was aware of his father hailed from the small though accomplished Namikaze clan, a lineage of shinobi, a band of nomadic warriors whom originally hailed from Kaminari no Kuni and fought for the highest bidder. Their nomadic way of life as mercenaries eventually brought them to Hi no Kuni. The Namikaze were amongst the few clans to dare and defy the Uchiha, though they lost a great many more battles than they won, eventually dwindling the clan to but a few dozen. His great great grandfather Namikaze Shingari **(2) **was a renown shinobi and had earned the respect Tobirama Senju, whom later invited the Namikaze into the fold as one of Konohagakure's founding clans shortly after the Sarutobi and Shimura clans joined.

The Namikaze were amongst the first to join ANBU at its founding by Tobirama and gave their lives in service of Konoha as members of the clandestine organisation that reported directly to the Hokage. To those ignorant of Konoha's history, the Namikaze were simply one of many unremarkable shinobi families in Konoha, and those who had studied the village's history knew a number of chapters were written in their blood.

There were two clans particularly close to the Namikaze through their joint service in ANBU, the Hatake clan and the Kohaku clan. **(3)** For generations the three clans worked together closely to protect the village, and as a result their young were assigned to the same team much the same as those of the Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi clans were. This relationship was strained, however, resultant from an incident during a critical missions prior to the Third Shinobi World War, during which legendary shinobi Hatake Sakumo choose to prioritise the lives of his teammates Namikaze Seijūrō, his grandfather, and Kohaku Kyōjō **(4) **at the cost of the mission, a failure that, in part, trigged the Third Shinobi World War.

As many of the Namikaze and Hatake in particular had died in the previous war, both clans were nearly extinguished by the end of the war, leaving his father and his pupil Hatake Kakashi as the sole survivors of their respective clans. The Kohaku clan, whom were notoriously difficult to work with, were given permission to relocate to a stronghold outside Konoha.

"I have never been as aware I am the last of my father's lineage as I am now," Naruto said aloud as his mother crossed the road ahead of him. "My father grew up in this house, he lived here with my mother, and I would have lived here with them if…" he trailed off, unable to finish the sentence and the implications it held.

Taji looked at him sympathetically but offered no words of comfort. He did not need or want them.

'**Forgive me.'**

'Forgive you for what, Kurama?' Naruto asked of his bijū partner. 'Forgive you for being sealed away for decades on end only to be enslaved in the short time you were freed from the seal? Do not ever apologise or ask my forgiveness for this again, Kurama. You were as much of a victim as my parents.'

'**You know I was in control when I killed them.'**

'I know… I also know you had been a prisoner for close to a hundred years. I've said it many times before, I do not blame you, rather I blame the man that extracted you from my mother's seal. He is the one responsible for my parents' deaths.'

'**Madara.'**

'Madara,' Naruto nodded his head as he, too, crossed the road and made his way past the low porch into the modest house. '

'**If he is still out there, you will have your revenge if you stay in this village long enough. Your training will have been worth it-'**

'We will speak of this later, Kurama,' Naruto said suddenly as he clenched his fists.

As though she sensed his anger, Taji turned with a concerned expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Naruto answered in a dull tone as he unclenched his fist and reigned in his emotions.

His dream of a paradise would some day become a reality, he had known that the day he determined to achieve it. It was a pure ambition, childish even, but he had meant every word he had ever spoken of his dream since. One day he would rule over a country that was prosperous and beautiful, a place where he and his offspring and would know peace.

Unknown to anyone but Kurama, however, the resurgence of Uzu no Kuni was not his sole ambition. There was one more ambition he held, a far more ominous desire he held with in a dark corner of his mind, a thirst for vengeance against the man whom had murdered his parents and robbed him of a life with them.

Uchiha Madara would rue the day he let Uzumaki Naruto live.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes<strong>_

And there you have it. It's not my longest chapter to date but I think it covers quite a lot of things.

Hiruzen being somewhat of a dick to Naruto serves a greater purpose than one might surmise from their exchange this chapter. Naruto will learn he has a long way to go as far as clan politics are concerned and this simply the first lesson of many. More will follow, in particular with the Hyūga clan as alluded to earlier on when he took custody of Irihi's eye.

As the last scene would indicate, there is more to Naruto than I let on in earlier chapters. He has only two goals in life, and one of them appears to have come to fruition in Seijūrō's time, who by the way, if it wasn't clear already, is Naruto's bastard son. And yes, Naruto becomes a _king _in the future, but more on that later.

Naruto's other goal, which is no less important, though I purposefully choose not to reveal it until he arrived in Konoha, is to kill Uchiha Madara. Before anyone asks: no, Kurama does not remember precisely who summoned him nor can he recall the chakra of the person who did but he the only one man to have ever summoned him is Uchiha Madara. For the time being, Obito is not a known quantity.

I suppose you could say Naruto is an avenger like Sasuke in a way, but I'd argue he's smarter about it and I will aim to demonstrate that as the story progresses.

For those interested, Seijūrō will be most prominently depicted in jumps to the future. He is Naruto's firstborn child and is quite an important character. I intend to introduce more characters in the future over time so you can get to know them and actually care about them. To that end I'll avoid having more than one OC pop up at a time.

That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed, and please review. Chapter 8 is well on the way.

**Notes**

(1) Imagine the same faceguard as Tobirama (and Yamato) only with a spiral emblem. In fact, the Uzu shinobi wear similar amour as well without the fur.

(2) Minato means harbour so figured I'd use a name in the same vein – sorta. Shingari means anchor.

(3) The Kohaku clan was first mentioned in the Twelve Ninja Guardian filler arc in Naruto Shippūden. In Naruto: Potential Realised I've written of an ANBU captain by the codename Rooster. His real name is Kohaku Shūichi and he was a teammate of Minato and Sarutobi Kaen.

(4) Kohaku Kyōjō was a teammate of Namikaze Seijūrō (Minato's father and Yūki Seijūrō's namesake) and Hatake Sakumo. Kyōjō means dogmatic and refers to the Kohaku clan's devoted nature.


End file.
